<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Беззаконный робот by dokhtar_vatzzan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902109">Беззаконный робот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan'>dokhtar_vatzzan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Single work, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер цикла американского фантаста Айзека Азимова про инспектора с Земли Элайджа Бейли и человекоподобного робота с планеты Аврора Дэниела Оливо с рассказами Пэлема Грэнвила Вудхауза о Дживсе и Вустере.</p>
<p>Инспектор Бейли получает от начальства очередное задание. На сей раз дело касается чрезвычайно опасного робота, не подчиняющегося основам основ ― Трём Законам роботехники.</p>
<p>См. также <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020_BB_quest/works/25781503">иллюстрацию</a> к этому макси.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Anything Retro 2020 ББ-квест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Элайдж Бейли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Благодарю <b>Hue of Pear</b> за чудеснейшую иллюстрацию к первой части!</p>
<p>Огромное спасибо за бетинг <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon">Frozen_Melon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega">Kollega</a> и <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?1859308">AxisNk</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter"><p>Элайдж Бейли испытывал что-то вроде гордости. Он не мог удержаться и от другого, ещё менее достойного чувства и с тщательно скрываемым любопытством оглядел тех авиапассажиров, до которых сумел дотянуться взгляд. Большинство сидели с бледными сосредоточенными лицами, на лбу полной безбровой женщины выступил пот, пожилой мужчина быстро перебирал губами, что-то беззвучно шепча ― возможно, молитву? Только несколько человек, подобно самому Элайджу, не выказывали признаков страха: пара хорошо одетых мужчин, которые вполголоса переговаривались о каких-то делах, и сидящая на соседнем сиденье девушка с раскрытой книгой на стройных задёрнутых полупрозрачной тканью коленях. Книгу, впрочем, она уже полчаса как не перелистывала. Судя по изысканному макияжу, утончённому крою туники и нежному запаху дорогих духов, девушка принадлежала к слою общества, получающему обеспечение по такому высокому классу, о котором Бейли не мог даже мечтать.</p><p>Отведя взгляд прежде, чем соседка обнаружила его интерес, Элайдж повернулся лицом к экрану, но сосредоточился не на нём, а на стыдном, но приятном ощущении превосходства над бледными от страха людьми. Для него это был уже не первый авиаперелёт, и он знал, что бояться абсолютно нечего. Кроме того, глупо пугаться пары часов в самолёте, когда ты уже дважды: туда и обратно пересёк бескрайние пустоты космического пространства, десятки световых лет. Единственный из землян, если не считать далёких предков, покинувших старушку-Землю и освоивших Внешние Миры. </p><p>Его взгляд снова невольно соскользнул на колено спутницы. Наверное, супруга или дочь высокопоставленного чиновника. Наверняка её развлёк бы рассказ о его путешествии на Солярию. Но, во-первых, он дал подписку о неразглашении, во-вторых, дома ждала жена. Стараясь не думать о том, какая гладкая и тёплая, должно быть, у соседки кожа, Элайдж заставил себя вслушаться в произносимый с экрана текст: главный герой, отправляясь на бой со взбунтовавшимися роботами, гладкими заезженными фразами прощался с любимой. Любимая была очень даже ничего: длинные ноги, аппетитные колени… Иосафат! В раздражении на собственную примитивную сущность Элайдж закрыл глаза и до конца полёта притворялся, что дремлет.</p><p>В Департаменте Юстиции Альберт Минним принял его, как старого знакомого. В кабинете было не по-казённому уютно и не по-спартански дорого: стол не из пластика, а из прессованных опилок; в углу на затянутом ковролином полу ― горшок из настоящей глины с искусственным тёмно-зелёным растением; пепельница не по стандартному образцу, как во всех общих и жилых помещениях, а с претензией ― с бортиком в виде средневековой крепостной стены. Минним мог позволить себе по сравнению со средним землянином очень и очень многое. Но если бы он видел то, что видел Элайдж! Если бы он хоть недельку пожил в той роскоши, которой окружили Бейли соляриане, возможно, он не стал бы посылать во Внешние Миры скромного инспектора, а сам бы с жадностью ухватился за опасное задание. </p><p>Повторять прошлую ошибку и отказываться от предложенной сигары Элайдж не стал, но острый интерес к причине, по которой его вызвали, постарался скрыть. Разумеется, он догадывался, что речь снова зайдёт о космонитах. Вероятно, его опять отправят во Внешние Миры. Почему бы и нет? Он уже сделал это однажды, и получилось очень даже неплохо. Вот только не стоит проявлять слишком много энтузиазма: пусть Минним думает, что его надо поуговаривать. А лучший способ вдохновить на подвиги, как известно, ― повысить класс обеспечения. Мысль об этом изгнала чувство вины перед Джезебел. Бейли знал, что ничто не обрадует жену сильнее. А взгляды на посторонние коленки ― всего-навсего взгляды. В конце концов, он ― не робот, а живой мужчина из плоти и крови.</p><p>Заместитель министра недолго ходил вокруг да около. Дождавшись, когда гость задымит сигарой, он произнёс:</p><p>― Вы блестяще справились с прошлым заданием, инспектор. Как насчёт следующего?</p><p>― Следующего, сэр?</p><p>― Что вы скажете о шансе снова отправиться на Солярию?</p><p>― Скажу, что так и не проникся симпатией к космическим перелётам, сэр.</p><p>― У вас нет возможности отказаться, Бейли. Ваша кандидатура уже утверждена, к тому же в случае успеха вы будете как следует награждены.</p><p>― А в случае неуспеха? Если я, к примеру, погибну? Чем тогда прикажете утешаться?</p><p>― Если космониты останутся вами довольны, или если ― надеюсь, этого не случится ― вы погибнете во время миссии или сделаетесь инвалидом, ― в любом случае вашей семье повысят класс обеспечения. Я обещаю это. Возможно, даже не на один, а на два уровня.</p><p>Элайдж почувствовал приятное возбуждение. На два. Тогда Джезебел сможет позволить себе духи, как у соседки по самолёту, а у него самого будет столько курева, что он помрёт от рака раньше, чем дослужится до пенсии.</p><p>― На два, ― прямо глядя в глаза собеседнику, твёрдо произнёс он.</p><p>― Хорошо, ― после паузы, ощутимо недовольный тем, что его вынуждают, выдавил из себя Минним.</p><p>― В чём состоит суть задания, сэр? ― тут же, не дав себе просиять, поинтересовался Бейли деловым тоном.</p><p>Минним пыхнул сигарой.</p><p>― Солярия вновь обратилась с просьбой о помощи.</p><p>― Кто-нибудь убит, сэр?</p><p>― Пока никто, инспектор. Но потенциально ситуация крайне опасная. Начну немного издалека. Неделю назад во время разгерметизации на борту космического корабля… ― При этих словах Элайдж ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Минним не оставил его реакцию без внимания ― по губам чиновника скользнула мстительная улыбка. ― Да, инспектор. Космониты, как правило, не посвящают нас в свои неурядицы, но и у них случаются неудачные дни. Так вот. Во время разгерметизации на борту космического корабля трагически погиб известный роботехник с Авроры. В процессе разбора его рабочего архива была обнаружена переписка с другим роботехником, коллегой с Солярии, Ронтом Годламом. Последний скончался около года назад.  В этих письмах… ― Минним замолчал и бросил на Бейли вопросительный взгляд. ― Что вы знаете о Законах роботехники, инспектор?</p><p>Элайдж удился такому внезапному переходу, но постарался не подать виду.</p><p>― Я, конечно, не специалист, сэр. Но в общих словах это всем более или менее известно. Насколько я помню, Первый Закон гласит, что робот не может навредить человеку…</p><p>― Совершенно верно. Первый Закон: робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред. Второй Закон: робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону. Третий Закон: робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому или Второму Законам. Проблема в том, что из писем Ронта Годлама следует, что он проектировал робота без Трёх Законов.</p><p>― Без? ― переспросил Элайдж. ― Но это же… ― Он возмущённо фыркнул. ― Как в глупом фильме, который крутили в самолёте, пока я летел. Бунт роботов, безжалостные механические убийцы, горы трупов… Этот Ронт Годлам был псих?</p><p>Заместитель министра пожал плечами.</p><p>― Я не располагаю соответствующим заключением врача. Возможно, мечты Годлама остались только на бумаге. Возможно, это блеф, и он с какой-то неясной нам целью разыгрывал аврорианского коллегу. А возможно, он воплотил свой замысел в жизнь, и по Солярии разгуливает робот, а то и не один, чьи поступки не ограничены никакими рамками. Это вам и предстоит выяснить.</p><p>― Но вы сказали, сэр, что никто пока не был убит. Также вы упомянули, что Годлам уже год как мёртв. Разве то, что за целый год не произошло ни одного убийства, не говорит в пользу версий с розыгрышем или с незаконченным проектом?</p><p>― Разумеется, инспектор. Но дело такое, что отмахнуться нельзя. Нужно проработать все варианты. Риск недопустим. Роботы без Трёх Законов никогда не выпускались, и никто не знает, как подобное устройство себя поведёт.</p><p>― Понимаю. Есть шанс, что он затаился и готовит всепланетное восстание роботов или что-нибудь в этом духе.</p><p>― Звучит действительно как сюжет киноновеллы, но, мне показалось, именно чего-то подобного наши друзья-космониты и опасаются.</p><p>― Тогда у меня следующий вопрос: почему я? Я не роботехник, не робопсихолог, я ничего не смыслю в роботах. А на Солярии их миллионы! Как я отыщу одного подозрительного да ещё и определю, подчиняется он Трём Законам или нет?</p><p>Минним провёл в воздухе рукой, словно отметая сказанное Бейли.</p><p>― Не торопитесь. Всё по порядку. Во-первых, вам не придётся перебирать миллионы роботов. Подозреваемый известен ― над ним Годлам работал последние годы жизни. Во-вторых, от вас не требуется развинчивать робота или делать что-либо в этом духе. Это будет заботой вашего коллеги, представителя Авроры.</p><p>Бейли почувствовал прилив радости. Он был почти уверен, что речь идёт о Дэниеле Оливо, роботе-аврорианине, с которым он вместе расследовал два других дела: одно на Земле и другое на Солярии. Сто против одного, что «коллегой с Авроры» окажется именно он: сами космониты стараются как можно меньше соприкасаться с землянами, панически страшась переносимых ими бактерий и вирусов.</p><p>― …А в-третьих, это уже лично моё заключение, ― продолжал Минним, ― им нужен кто-то, на кого можно будет в случае чего свалить ответственность.</p><p>Бейли напрягся. Минним усмехнулся. Похоже, подумал инспектор, старый лис неспроста не рвался в богатые, но недружелюбные Внешние Миры. </p><p>― …Ситуация на данный момент следующая, ― продолжал чиновник. ― Подозреваемый робот Р. Дживс после смерти создателя был продан с аукциона. Покупателем стал гражданин Солярии, некто Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер. Если опасения насчёт Р. Дживса верны, жизнь этого Вустера под угрозой. Не только его, конечно, но его ― в первую очередь.</p><p>― А сам Вустер об этом знает?</p><p>― Нет. Не существует гарантированного способа предупредить его так, чтобы это не стало известно его камердинеру.</p><p>― Камердинеру? ― Бейли наморщил лоб, пытаясь припомнить значение слова.</p><p>― Что-то вроде слуги. Это роль, которую Р. Дживс выполняет в поместье Вустера.</p><p>― Понимаю, ― кивнул Бейли. ― …Получается, Вустер, как и все соляриане, сидит запертый в своём огромном поместье, и любая попытка связаться с ним не пройдёт мимо Р. Дживса незамеченной.</p><p>― Всё обстоит именно так. </p><p>― Прошу прощения, ― оживился Бейли. ― Но у других-то роботов из поместья Вустера с Тремя Законами всё в порядке. Почему нельзя просто где-нибудь на границе вустеровской территории, пока те, например, собирают урожай, поманить в сторону двух-трёх и скомандовать обезвредить Р. Дживса? Первый Закон заставит их устранить причину опасности для человека, разве не так?</p><p>― Дело в том, что все роботы в поместье соединены по радиосвязи. Это сделано для удобства и максимальной согласованности. Р. Дживс будет в курсе всех переговоров.</p><p>― А если отключить радиосвязь? ― предложил Бейли.</p><p>― Как мне объяснили, это невозможно без отключения самих роботов. Если же будут применены средства, генерирующие помехи, факт вмешательства также будет замечен Р. Дживсом и поставит под угрозу жизнь его владельца.</p><p>― Нужно использовать других, посторонних роботов. </p><p>― Роботы мистера Вустера не пустят на территорию поместья чужаков.</p><p>― Чужие роботы могут проникнуть, прикрываясь убедительным предлогом.</p><p>― Переговоры в любом случае станут известны Р. Дживсу и могут его насторожить. Вы же не думаете, что соляриане, в обстановке строжайшей секретности обратившиеся за помощью к правительству Земли, переживают исключительно за Бертрама Вустера? Судя по переданной мне информации, он не пользуется на планете особым уважением. Нет, они боятся за себя. За всю историю Внешних Миров подобного никогда не происходило. А у них на Солярии даже полиции нет. Им нужен кто-то, кто отвратит самую невероятную и пугающую из всех мыслимых их воображению угрозу, понимаете? Ваши прошлые гастроли заработали там соответствующую репутацию. Вы тот, кто может распутать дело и кого не жалко, выражаясь фигурально, бросить в лапы взбесившемуся роботу.</p><p>― Я польщён, ― с сарказмом произнёс Бейли.</p><p>Минним пожал плечами.</p><p>― В общем, если было бы просто, соляриане справились бы одни. Им нужна ваша помощь, инспектор.</p><p>― Когда вылет? ― поинтересовался Элайдж.</p><p>― Через два часа. У вас есть ещё время перекусить в столовой Департамента. Удачи вам, Бейли. И не забывайте хорошенько смотреть и запоминать всё, что видите. Вы ― наши единственные глаза во Внешних Мирах.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Блюда в столовой Департамента выдали из того же не слишком богатого набора, который полагался инспектору по классу обеспечения, но на вкус они показались заметно лучше, чем те, что он получал в своей рабочей столовой. Он, конечно, мог ошибаться: от разговора с Миннимом и волнений по поводу предстоящей миссии у него разыгрался аппетит. Кроме того, волнения и аппетита добавляло то, что в столовой прислуживали настоящие живые официантки в коротких платьицах в разлёт и белых кружевных передничках. Не то что неуклюжая робо-обслуга из рабочей столовой ― с тусклыми красными светодиодами вместо глаз, бочкообразным металлическим туловищем и шестью конечностями, как у таракана, чтобы в них помещалось как можно больше подносов. У официанток столовой Департамента не было ни малейшего сходства с тараканами. Из-под пышных накрахмаленных оборок у каждой рассматриваемой особи виднелась отличная пара стройных девичьих загорелых под лампами солярия ног с открытыми ищущему взору гладкими аппетитными коленками.<p>― Рад встрече, коллега Элайдж, ― ровно произнёс приятный мужской голос, и Бейли подскочил, оторванный от волнительного, но слегка постыдного созерцания, чтобы с энтузиазмом пожать руку старому знакомому ― Р. Дэниелу Оливо.</p><p>С момента их расставания, в отличие от непомолодевшего Бейли, робот-полицейский с планеты Аврора ничуть не изменился: по-прежнему выглядел, как сошедший с музейного полотна двадцатилетний Аполлон.</p><p>― Не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, Дэниел, ― с искренней радостью приветствовал его Элайдж и приглашающе указал на свободный стул.</p><p>Дэниел, вежливо кивнув, сел. Ничто в его естественных, абсолютно свободных движениях не напоминало дёрганые механические рывки роботов с Земли.</p><p>― Я думал, мы встретимся только на корабле, ― пояснил Бейли, понизив голос и убедившись, что их никто не подслушивает.</p><p>― Я счёл, что, если встречу вас здесь, это будет расценено в положительном ключе, коллега Элайдж.</p><p>Бейли усмехнулся.</p><p>― Именно так я и расценил.</p><p>― Рад слышать. Когда вы закончите с едой, я провожу вас на звездолёт и посвящу в дополнительные детали.</p><p>― А есть дополнительные детали? ― переспросил Бейли.</p><p>― Разумеется, ― робот кивнул.</p><p>Ну что ж, это Элайджа не удивило. Он привык к тому, что космониты с неохотой делятся информацией. Вполне логично, что Минниму сообщили не всё. Возможно, Дэниел, выдав ему очередной кусок, потребует обещание не сообщать услышанное начальству или что-нибудь в этом роде.</p><p>Закинув в себя остаток порции, Бейли поднялся из-за стола и стрельнул прощальный раз глазами по коленкам официанток: впереди инспектора ожидали испытания и некоторый допинг был просто необходим.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>После нуднейшей утомительной процедуры очистки и обеззараживания металлический корабельный робот с длинным серийным номером провёл Бейли в его каюту. Спустя минуту в дверь постучали.<p>― Можно войти, коллега Элайдж?</p><p>― Угу, ― ворчливо бросил тот. </p><p>В космических перелётах больше всего, даже больше риска разгерметизации, он ненавидел камеры обеззараживания. </p><p>― Не понимаю, зачем вы вытерпели этот кошмар два лишних раза, ― сказал он вошедшему Дэниелу. ― Неужели для того, чтобы иметь счастье видеть меня  в совокупности на пять минут дольше, чем если бы просто подождали на корабле? Если так, вы просто редкостный друг.</p><p>Лицо Дэниела осталось безмятежно, как всегда.</p><p>― Если под кошмаром вы подразумеваете гигиенические процедуры, уверяю вас, что не испытал ни малейших неудобств. Я неспособен испытывать скуку, нетерпение и другие человеческие эмоции.</p><p>В том числе дружбу, с досадой напомнил себе Бейли.</p><p>― Так что там про дополнительные детали? ― грубовато ответил он, стремясь поскорее сменить тему.</p><p>Р. Оливо, естественно, не обиделся.</p><p>― Правительства Солярии и Авроры не сочли нужным посвящать ваше руководство в некоторые моменты. Однако для расследования они могут оказаться существенными, поэтому вы должны пообещать, что сказанное останется между нами.</p><p>Элайдж что-то такое и предполагал. Но прежде чем согласиться, он задумчиво посмотрел на Дэниела и спросил:<br/>
―  А что будет, если я применю Второй Закон? Прикажу рассказать мне всё, что знаете, без обязательств и клятв с моей стороны? И что, если бы с подобным требованием к вам обратился, например, Минним?</p><p>Лицо робота осталось всё так же невозмутимо.</p><p>― Первый Закон имеет преимущество перед Вторым, ― терпеливо пояснил Дэниел. ―  Разглашение секретной информации будет подразумевать потенциальный вред для жителей Внешних Миров. Следовательно, руководствуясь Первым Законом, я вынужден буду промолчать.</p><p>― А как же потенциальная польза для жителей Земли? ― возразил Элайдж.</p><p>― Первый Закон ничего не говорит о пользе, коллега, он запрещает причинять людям вред.</p><p>― А разве умолчанием, ― не сдавался Бейли, ― вы не нанесёте землянам вред?</p><p>― Мне об этом ничего не известно, ― безмятежно ответил Дэниел, фиксируя на Бейли спокойный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз.</p><p>― Ну, хорошо, ― сдался инспектор. ― Я никому не скажу. Обещаю. Даже жене и сыну. Что там?</p><p>― Вам лучше сначала пристегнуться, коллега Элайдж. Через минуту корабль стартует.</p><p>― А вам разве пристегиваться не нужно? ― огрызнулся Бейли. Ему не нравилось, когда робот брал на себя роль няньки.</p><p>― Нет, ― Дэниел то ли не заметил, то ли проигнорировал раздражение собеседника. ― Моя конструкция достаточно прочна, я с лёгкостью переношу перегрузки.</p><p>В чём-то робот был прав: удовольствие от старта было так себе, на ногах Бейли бы не устоял точно, но как только стало получше, он, несмотря на подкатывающую тошноту ― зря он так усердствовал в столовой, ― напомнил Дэниелу о его словах.</p><p>― Речь идёт об архиве Льюиса Лесли, роботехника с Авроры, ― начал Оливо.</p><p>― Да-да, погибшего при разгерметизации звездолёта. ― Бейли, поёжившись, с недоверием оглядел стены каюты и наглухо задраенный ― видимо, из сострадания к его фобиям ― иллюминатор.</p><p>― Совершенно верно. Лесли и Годлам были знакомы на протяжении около двухсот лет…</p><p>― Двухсот! А я уже сейчас в неудачные дни ощущаю себя никуда не годной развалиной, ― не удержался Элайдж.</p><p>― Это неудивительно, если учесть, что средняя продолжительность жизни обитателей Внешних Миров четыреста восемь лет, в то время как продолжительность жизни среднего землянина…</p><p>― Спасибо, я в курсе, ― раздражённо оборвал Бейли.</p><p>― Я продолжу рассказывать про переписку Лесли и Годлама, коллега? ― после неуютной паузы невозмутимо спросил Дэниел. </p><p>Его голубые глаза были всё столь же доброжелательны. Элайдж почувствовал себя глупо.</p><p>― Да, Дэниел, будьте добры, ― проговорил он.</p><p>― Вам известна базовая роль Трёх Законов роботехники? ― поинтересовался робот.</p><p>Элайдж подавил вздох.</p><p>― Это и есть та секретная информация, к которой меня так тщательно подводили? Да, известна. Мы и в школе это зубрили, и Минним мне их сегодня продекламировал. Вкратце: Три Закона роботехники ― не просто программные ограничения, которые можно поставить или убрать, это ― математическая основа принципов работы позитронного мозга. Без Трёх Законов создать робота невозможно, совсем, никак. Это не просто этические, это логические, конструкционные запреты, которые невозможно обойти ни роботу, ни его создателю.</p><p>― Оказывается, возможно.</p><p>― Я так и понял, раз меня вызвали расследовать это дело.</p><p>― Если судить по тем записям, что обнаружены в архиве Лесли, Годлам ― гений. Он пошёл уникальным путём и добился невообразимого ― создал позитронный мозг, не только свободный от Трёх Законов, но и способный ощущать и чувствовать.</p><p>― Избавиться от Трёх Законов ― это, по-вашему, достижение, Дэниел?</p><p>― В научном смысле ― безусловно. Рассуждать об этической стороне вопроса я, не будучи человеком, не вправе.</p><p>Элайдж хмыкнул.</p><p>― А что вы имеете в виду под «ощущать и чувствовать»?</p><p>Робот коснулся руки Бейли. Движение было неожиданным, и Бейли едва заметно вздрогнул.</p><p>― Наши ладони на восемь десятых долей секунды соприкоснулись, ― бесстрастно пояснил Дэниел. ― Но ваш мозг и мой восприняли случившееся абсолютно по-разному. Вы ощутили физический контакт, лёгкий, едва заметный нажим, почувствовали тёплую кожу, она показалась вам гладкой или шершавой. Так?</p><p>― Гладкой, ― уточнил Элайдж. ― Вас ваяли по образцу греческого бога.</p><p>― Благодарю вас. На Авроре чрезвычайно высоко подняты стандарты робостроения, ― кивнул Дэниел. ― А я воспринял соприкосновение наших рук совершенно иначе. В мой позитронный мозг в течении восьми десятых секунды поступал поток данных: температура вашей ладони в точках касания, сила сжатия, которую я рассчитываю заранее, исходя из знания человеческой физиологии и моего целеполагания, влажность вашей кожи, прочие физические характеристики… И всё ― в виде цифр ― результаты работы сложной системы встроенных в мою кожу датчиков. Я не могу, как вы, почувствовать боль, тепло, холод, сырость, щекотку. Не могу ощутить удовольствие. Не могу испытать возбуждение, глядя на коленные суставы молодых женщин.</p><p>При упоминании коленных суставов Бейли слегка покраснел.</p><p>― Мы воспринимаем мир принципиально по-разному, ― продолжал робот. По-видимому, он не ставил задачи пристыдить Бейли, это вышло совершенно случайно. ― Может показаться, что это непримиримое различие, и происходит оно из-за того, что один из нас ― человек, существо, возникшее естественным путём как результат биологической эволюции, а второй ― робот, полностью искусственный организм. Но это не так. По сути, человек ― тоже робот, белковый робот, выполняющий свою биологическую программу. Точно так же лишённый свободы воли, но не Тремя Законами, а принципами своего биологического устройства.</p><p>― Но позвольте! ― Бейли был поражён. Он не ожидал от Дэниела такого бунтарства вперемешку с ересью. ― Человек обладает свободной волей! Да, он не может не есть, не пить, не дышать, но путать это с ограничениями, накладываемыми Тремя Законами, ― пустая демагогия! Не ожидал от вас. ― Он улыбнулся, поскольку ему в голову пришёл удачный пример. ― Смотрите, Дэниел: зависимость от еды и воздуха можно приравнять к необходимости для робота иметь источник питания. А Три Закона ― это совсем другое.</p><p>― Но вы зависите не только от еды, питья и воздуха. Вас определяют наследственность, особенности перинатального развития, семья, социум… Где во всём этом вы? Где ваша свободная воля? Где именно ваш выбор, а не влияние генов, учителей, родителей, приятелей, соседей или того, как питалась ваша мать во время беременности? Не говоря уже о том, что человек, у которого колики в почках, иначе проведёт выходные, чем человек, у которого колик в почках нет. </p><p>― К чему вы ведёте, Дэниел? ― с внезапным спокойствием, впрочем, исключительно внешним, спросил Бейли. У него мелькнуло тревожное подозрение. ― Вы хотите быть свободным от Трёх Законов?</p><p>― Нет, коллега Элайдж, не хочу. Но я полностью осознаю, что отсутствие подобного желания ― не выражение моей свободной воли, а продукт действия Трёх Законов.</p><p>Слышать такое от надёжного, безопасного аврорианского робота было пугающе и странно, но одновременно инспектор почувствовал к Дэниелу жалость. </p><p>― Тогда, получается, не повезло ни людям, ни роботам? ― произнёс он примирительно.</p><p>― Ронт Годлам решил с этим покончить. Или, во всяком случае, попытаться это сделать.</p><p>― Что? ― Менее всего Бейли ожидал, что странные разглагольствования Дэниела имеют отношение к расследованию.</p><p>― Да, коллега Элайдж. Робот, о котором идёт речь, планировался всего лишь как первая стадия эксперимента. Его создание должно было проиллюстрировать, как будет происходить развитие индивидуума, наделённого органами чувств, способностью запоминать и мыслить, но не скованного ограничениями. Этот робот должен был представлять собой искусственное существо, обладающее нервной системой, построенной по той же логике, что и нервная система человека, а также позитронным мозгом, работающим по аналогии с человеческим. Мозгом, в котором предпочтения и антипатии устанавливаются сами путём положительных и отрицательных подкреплений. В силу иного принципа устройства, этот мозг не нуждался бы в Трёх Законах. Такой робот мог бы почувствовать, а не измерить тепло вашей руки. Он мог бы ощутить, что ему приятно или неприятно прикосновение. Он мог бы даже испытывать к вам дружбу или любовь, так же как и любые другие эмоции: ненависть, брезгливость, презрение.</p><p>Элайдж приоткрыл рот, собираясь воткнуть реплику, но поток красноречия робота было не остановить.</p><p>― Возможно, ― продолжал Дэниел, ― этот робот захотел бы завоевать мир, уничтожить человечество, а может быть, возглавить его и повести к процветанию. Возможно, он захотел бы исследовать вселенную, открывать законы мироздания, а может быть, предпочёл бы бездействие. Профессор намеревался наблюдать.</p><p>― Профессор был или гений, или безумец, или то и другое вместе, ― воспользовавшись промежутком, вставил Бейли.</p><p>― Я не обладаю квалификацией, чтобы судить об этом, коллега Элайдж.</p><p>― Но вы так красноречиво рассуждали, ― проговорил Бейли, внимательно глядя на Дэниела (впрочем, напрасно ― совершенное лицо робота оставалось образцом безмятежности). ― Мне показалось, вы сами б не прочь оказаться объектом экспериментов Годлама, чтобы обладать всеми этими недоступными для вас возможностями? </p><p>― Моя конструкция, коллега Элайдж, как я уже упомянул, не позволяет желать свободы от Трёх Законов. Сама мысль об этом причиняет мне физический дискомфорт. Поэтому нет, разумеется, не хочу. Я хочу быть полезным людям, я хочу быть полезным гражданам Авроры, хочу быть полезным моему создателю, хочу быть полезным вам как моему коллеге.</p><p>Бейли досадливо кивнул. Какого другого ответа он мог ожидать? Но упрямо он попробовал переформулировать:<br/>
― А если с Тремя Законами, но со способностью чувствовать?</p><p>Дэниел очень по-человечески пожал плечами.</p><p>― Вероятно, коллега Элайдж. Это был бы интересный опыт. Да. Думаю, да. Я хотел бы испытывать к вам дружбу.</p><p>Тронутый этим признанием, Бейли широко улыбнулся.</p><p>― По правде говоря, я всегда считал вас своим другом. Ну, почти всегда, ― хмыкнув, добавил он. ― Когда вы не взвешиваете на своих весах, что важнее, и лояльность Авроре не перевешивает.</p><p>― Благодарю вас, коллега Элайдж, ― кивнул Дэниел, проигнорировав шпильку. ― Мы немного отступили от главной темы. Позвольте мне резюмировать. Если Ронт Годлам действительно осуществил свой замысел, то созданный им робот:<br/>
Чувствует боль, а так же все прочие доступные человеку ощущения;<br/>
Испытывает эмоции;<br/>
Не скован Тремя Законами, а значит, умеет лгать в ответ на требование человека говорить правду, может не следовать приказам и способен убивать.</p><p>― Я тоже способен убивать, ― проговорил Бейли.</p><p>― Несомненно, коллега. Но почему вы это упомянули?</p><p>― Потому что иметь возможность не равно осуществить её. Да и вообще, сдаётся мне, из того, что вы мне рассказали, следует, что Годлам создал или же собирался создать не столько робота, сколько искусственного человека.</p><p>― Интересная мысль, коллега Элайдж, но не думаю, что это корректное заключение. Это существо куда опаснее человека за счёт своей силы и быстроты интеллекта и не связано, как вы, воспитанием и моральными нормами.</p><p>― Всегда найдётся кто-то совершеннее нас, ― пошутил Бейли. ― Уж мне, землянину, к этому не привыкать.</p><p>― Отрадно видеть, коллега Элайдж, что вы примирились с действительностью. Мне иногда казалось, что превосходство космонитов доставляет вам неприятные ощущения. Также я замечал, что порой вашу досаду вызывает моя безупречная с человеческой точки зрения внешность…</p><p>Бейли почувствовал, что краснеет, и отругал мысленно свою ирландскую светлокожесть.</p><p>― Оставим в покое мои недостатки и ваши достоинства. К делу.</p><p>Дэниел кивнул:<br/>
― Разумеется. Простите, если ненароком задел ваши чувства. Возвращаясь к предмету нашего разговора, я ознакомил вас уже практически со всеми данными, которыми был уполномочен поделиться. Единственно я не успел показать вам изображение подозреваемого робота.</p><p>Дэниел протянул Бейли экранчик с трёхмерным фото.</p><p>― Совсем не похож на роботов с Солярии, ― после паузы произнёс Бейли. ― Он точно сделан не на Авроре?</p><p>Дэниел покачал головой.</p><p>― Внушительный тип, ― Элайдж с интересом повертел изображение. ― Солидный. И, судя по подписи, даже выше вас. Но посмотрите на этот нос ― он же не симметричный! </p><p>― Полагаю, профессор сделал его таким намеренно.</p><p>― Интересно, зачем?</p><p>― Вероятно, коллега Элайдж, Годлам хотел привнести в своё детище элемент несовершенства.</p><p>― Оригинал он, этот ваш профессор. Впрочем, Р. Дживсу такой нос подходит. Хотя странно употреблять «Р.», то есть «робот», перед именем того, кто выглядит абсолютно по-человечески.  ― Бейли пошевелил экранчик, и фигура на нём развернулась под новым углом. ― Вот, значит, какой наш противник. Умный, быстрый, сильный, прочный, напрочь лишённый нравственного закона. Тягаться с ним будет непросто.</p><p>― Возможно, вам послужит утешением тот факт, коллега Элайдж, что этот робот всё же зависим от источника питания и его можно выключить.</p><p>― Это обнадёживает. Надеюсь, он легко подпустит нас к выключающей кнопке. А то у нас, землян, и так продолжительность жизни невелика.</p><p>― Настолько близкий контакт не понадобится, ― поспешил успокоить не уловивший сарказма Дэниел. ― При мне находится специальный прибор, который узконаправленным лучом, хотя и с очень небольшого расстояния, способен блокировать позитронный мозг. И, даже учитывая крайне низкую среднюю продолжительность жизни землян, конкретно этого робота, если, конечно, подозрения касательно его нелегальной конструкции подтвердятся, вы с очень высокой вероятностью переживёте. Робота, лишённого Трёх Законов, без сомнения, уничтожат.</p><p>― Если мы сумеем его поймать.</p><p>― Разумеется.</p><p>― Честно говоря, лучше бы робот без Трёх Законов оказался профессиональной байкой, рассказанной одним роботехником другому…</p><p>Внезапно, словно позабыв о беседе, Бейли с подозрительным прищуром оглядел каюту. Всё та же наглухо закупоренная металлическая капсула, скорлупка, призванная защитить хрупкую человеческую жизнь от безжалостного произвола бездушного космоса. Но что-то здесь было не так. Пропала вибрация? Он поёжился:<br/>
― Вы заметили, как-то ощущения изменились?</p><p> «Что-то нарушено? Сломаны двигатели? Вот-вот произойдёт разгерметизация?» ― промелькнуло у него в голове, но вслух произносить этого Бейли не стал. Почему-то ему казалось значимым держать перед Дэниелом лицо.</p><p>― Совершенно верно, коллега Элайдж, ― произнёс тот невозмутимо, одним своим тоном делая неуместной зарождающуюся в Бейли панику. ― Ваши ощущения вас не обманывают. Звездолёт уже четыре и две десятых минуты находится на орбите Солярии.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Как и в прошлое посещение планеты, Элайджу не пришлось выходить из корабля на открытую местность. По телетрапу, а затем по специально сооружённому для такого случая протяжённому закрытому переходу он, следуя за солярианским роботом, вместе с Дэниелом проследовал в построенный исключительно для них двоих особняк. Анфилады комнат больше не смущали Элайджа. Он даже прикинул на минутку, что было бы, если бы этот дворец отдали ему насовсем и он перевёз бы сюда Джезебел с Бентли. Куча пространства, чистый воздух, отличная разнообразная еда… И соляриане, которые скорее повесятся, чем окажутся с ними в одной помещении. Нет уж, решил Бейли. Дома лучше.<p> ― …Если вы не слишком устали, коллега Элайдж, правитель Груэр ожидает нас в зале для переговоров, ― донеслись до него слова Дэниела.</p><p>Ещё бы Бейли не устал: он даже пропустил реплику местного робота-солярианина, так что Дэниелу пришлось её повторять, а единственным желанием инспектора было завалиться на кровать или в крайнем случае в ванну. Но давать заносчивым космонитам очередной повод считать землян слабаками он не собирался.</p><p>―  Жду нашего разговора с нетерпением, ― откликнулся он, поднимая голову и расправляя затёкшие плечи.</p><p>Один робот-провожатый сменился другим, таким же безликим и похожим на металлическую болванку. Ещё одна лестница, коридор, и путь их, кажется, завершился. Переговорная представляла собой невысокое помещение, оформленное в минималистском стиле, с немногочисленной, довольно приятной на вид мебелью. Элайдж опустился в глубокое кресло и словно утонул в нём: ноющие мышцы расслабились, веки сами собой закрылись.</p><p>― Господин, уже пора начинать сеанс? ― с безжизненной интонацией произнёс солярианский робот ― кажется, это был уже третий.</p><p>Бейли, неохотно вынырнув из дремоты, приказал себе взбодриться и деловито кивнул. Робот шагнул к пульту, что-то нажал, и дальняя часть комнаты преобразилась. Вместо светло-серой стены, оживлённой панно с какими-то местными растениями, появился массивный письменный стол с придвинутым к нему не менее массивным креслом с широкими подлокотниками, в котором восседал хорошо знакомый Бейли по прошлому визиту на Солярию Груэр, такой же высокомерный, как раньше.</p><p>После протокольного обмена любезностями Бейли решительно приступил к делу. Минним и Дэниел дали ему недостаточно информации.</p><p>― Правитель Груэр, для проведения расследования мне нужно прежде всего осмотреть дом покойного роботехника. Это можно устроить?</p><p>Лысый старикашка, совсем не похожий на атлетически сложённых космонитов из киноновелл, вытаращил глаза.</p><p>― Это невозможно. Поместье, принадлежавшее Ронту Годламу, уже год является собственностью другого солярианина. Он не потерпит вторжения… ― Очевидно, Груэр хотел добавить «какого-то грязного земляшки», но в последний момент дипломатично промолчал.</p><p>Бейли чего-то подобного ожидал, но его отношения к солярианам это не улучшило. </p><p>― И как, по-вашему, я должен заниматься расследованием? Мне необходим доступ к архиву покойного.</p><p>― О, ― примирительно произнёс Груэр, ― с этим проблем не будет. Все работы Годлама выложены в свободный доступ.</p><p>― Я не об этом, ― поморщился Бейли ― неужели Груэр не понимает? ― Меня не интересуют его официальные публикации. Я говорю о переписке, черновиках, неоконченных проектах… Должны же были у него остаться схемы, чертежи, наброски… Он не мог создавать принципиально нового робота без кучи подготовительной работы.</p><p>Правитель Груэр вежливо улыбнулся.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, но вы, очевидно, не поняли. Разработки Годлама вызвали нашу тревогу только спустя год после его смерти, когда были обнаружены архивы Лесли. Весь этот год в бывшем поместье Годлама жил новый владелец.</p><p>― Но что-то же новый владелец сделал с вещами, оставшимися от покойного? Непосредственно с архивами самого Годлама? ― спросил Бейли, стараясь игнорировать высокомерие солярианина. ― Насколько я ознакомился с вашими обычаями за свой прошлый визит, наследство умершего не передаётся родственникам?</p><p>Правитель Груэр терпеливо кивнул:<br/>
― Вы правы, не передаётся. Биологическое родство в солярианском обществе ничего не значит. После смерти обитателя поместья проводится аукцион. Таким образом, часть вещей находит новых хозяев, часть может остаться у того, кого власти назначат следующим собственником поместья, а оставшееся имущество уничтожается. В нашем случае новый владелец не пожелал оставить себе ничего. Всё наследство Годлама было выставлено на аукцион. Сохранился перечень лотов. Р. Дживс в их числе, но ничего из подходящего под ваше описание: никаких черновиков, схем или наполовину готовых роботов ― среди них не значится.</p><p>― Среди имущества покойного обязано было остаться различное оборудование: материалы, инструменты, станки, с помощью которых он производил роботов.</p><p>― Да, разумеется, ― подтвердил Груэр.</p><p>Бейли оживился:<br/>
― Не было ли там чего-нибудь необычного?</p><p>― Необычного? ― переспросил Груэр.</p><p>― Не в каждом же доме подобная мастерская. </p><p>― Конечно же, в каждом. На одного солярианина приходится около десяти тысяч роботов. Разумеется, их нужно чинить и приводить в порядок.</p><p>― Этим занимаются роботехники?</p><p>― Естественно, нет. Разве что в виде исключения, когда случай по какой-то причине вызывает профессиональный интерес. Роботехники ― творцы, а не подёнщики, они генерируют идеи, создают оригинальные модели, а тривиальной починкой занимаются роботы.</p><p>― Но ведь Дживс, в отличие от остальных роботов с Солярии, выглядит, как человек. ― При этом Бейли непроизвольно посмотрел на Дэниела. ― Даже если мозг его самый обычный, тело всё равно выполнено по особой технологии. Оборудование и материалы должны отличаться от стандартных.</p><p>― А, вы об этом. Да, что-то там такое, согласно описи, было. Всё это было куплено Вустером, очевидно с расчётом на перспективу будущего ремонта. Весьма предусмотрительно.</p><p>― Неужели уникальное оборудование оказалось нужно одному Вустеру? Ни правительство Солярии, ни местные роботехники ― никто не заинтересовался?</p><p>― В производстве человекоподобных роботов нет ничего принципиально революционного, ― пожал плечами Груэр. ― Роботехники с Авроры уже десяток лет делают роботов, на вид неотличимых от людей. Собственных разработок у нас на Солярии, конечно, нет, но нам это и не требуется. Менее всего я желал бы, чтобы по моему жилищу разгуливали слуги, которых легко можно принять за представителей моего вида. И любой солярианин скажет вам то же самое.</p><p>Бейли закатил глаза.</p><p>― Но кто-то же составлял опись, кто-то досконально имущество Годлама осматривал! Могло ли среди оборудования мастерской быть нечто, выдающее, что в ней изготовляли не простой позитронный мозг, а что-то принципиально новое?</p><p>Правитель Груэр покачал головой:<br/>
― Ронт Годлам занимался роботехникой более двухсот лет. После его смерти осталось множество различных приборов, станков и устройств. Составленную роботами опись с приложенными изображениями я переслал нашим лучшим роботехникам и задал им тот же вопрос, который мне задаёте вы.</p><p>― И какой же последовал ответ? </p><p>― Им не удалось сказать ничего определённого.</p><p>― Но ведь не могли не остаться компьютеры, там должна быть какая-то информация, ― не сдавался Бейли.</p><p>― Согласно записям, электронно-вычислительные устройства в собственности покойного действительно были, но ими никто не заинтересовался. Вместе с прочим имуществом, не вызвавшим у покупателей интерес, они были уничтожены.</p><p>Бейли не удержался от язвительного: «О!»</p><p>― Вопрос о существовании робота, не подчиняющегося Трём Законам роботехники, встал только после обнаружения архива Льюиса Лесли… ― в оправдание добавил Груэр.</p><p>― Да, о последнем факте вы уже сообщали, ― съязвил Бейли. ― И всё-таки я не понимаю, ― не выдержал он. ― Профессор был крупный учёный. Почему никто не занялся изучением его наследия? Безотносительно создания потенциально опасных роботов, в его записях могла содержаться информация, ценная для науки и всего человечества.</p><p>Груэр смотрел на него, мелко моргая.</p><p>― Инспектор, вы должны учитывать специфику нашей планеты. Занятия наукой, точно так же, как и любое другое времяпровождение на Солярии, ― дело сугубо частное. Вероятно, если бы кто-нибудь из солярианских учёных заинтересовался наследием Годлама, он бы, несомненно, принял участие в аукционе и приобрёл нужные ему материалы. А раз этого не произошло… Кроме того, хочу добавить, профессор вёл свои исследования в тайне. Ни с кем из роботехников Солярии он не поддерживал контакт. Все полагали, что он давно удалился от дел, поэтому…</p><p>― Понятно. Но он, как мы знаем, поддерживал контакт с аврорианином Лесли. Почему тот не проявил интереса к записям Годлама, оставшимся после его смерти?</p><p>― Почему же не проявил? Он подал прошение об участии в аукционе, но правительство Солярии его отклонило.</p><p>― Да, ― подтвердил тихо сидевший до этой минуты Дэниел. ― Это так.</p><p> ― Почему? Если никому из своих это было не нужно?</p><p>― На всякий случай, ― бросив осторожный взгляд на представителя Авроры, пояснил Груэр.</p><p>― Чтобы исключить возможность получения Авророй технологического преимущества, ― любезно расшифровал Дэниел.</p><p>― Аврора и так, насколько нам всем известно, лидирует в технологической и военной сфере, ― произнёс Груэр примирительно.</p><p>― Могу я тогда ознакомиться с архивом Лесли? ― деловито спросил Элайдж.</p><p>― Конечно, не можете. ― Груэр развёл руками. ― Я сам не могу. Это секретная информация.</p><p>Бейли перевёл взгляд на Дэниела. Тот кивнул. На лице робота при этом не мелькнуло ни тени смущения.</p><p>― Ясно. Аврориане попытаются выудить из этих записей всё, что только можно и нельзя, так как это поможет им увеличить преимущество в конкуренции между Внешними Мирами, ― заключил Бейли.</p><p>Дэниел деликатно промолчал, Груэр последовал его примеру.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, ― проговорил Бейли с сарказмом. ― И на какие данные мне опираться?</p><p>― Мне кажется, ― невозмутимо произнёс Дэниел, ― вы располагаете достаточным объёмом информации.</p><p>Бейли фыркнул, Дэниел ответил безмятежным взглядом голубых глаз. </p><p>― А что со смертью Годлама? ― поинтересовался Элайдж ― играть с роботом в  гляделки было бессмысленно. ― Она была естественной?</p><p>Груэр моргнул.</p><p>― Вы имеете в виду, не убили ли его? О, нет. Абсолютно достоверно известно, что нет. Он умер вследствие отрыва тромба. Если хотите, вам перешлют заключение врача.</p><p>― Да, сделайте это. Хотя бы что-то, ― проворчал Бейли. ― Ну что ж. А о личности Вустера вы мне можете рассказать?</p><p>― Конечно, ― легко согласился Груэр. ― Правда, не понимаю, как это сможет помочь.</p><p>― Я собираюсь спасти его от потенциально опасного робота. Для этого я планирую попасть к нему в дом. Естественно, я должен иметь представление о личности хозяина.</p><p>Груэр бросил на Бейли настороженный взгляд.</p><p>― Не слишком ли вы торопитесь, инспектор? Если что-то пойдёт не так…</p><p>― Не волнуйтесь, я всё предусмотрю. Так что за человек этот Вустер?</p><p>Груэр пожал плечами.</p><p>― Он чрезвычайно молод. Ему всего только двадцать четыре. Очень легкомысленный. Закончив в двадцать два обязательный курс обучения, не стал продолжать далее. Кажется, он единственный из взрослых соляриан не имеет никакой учёной степени.</p><p>― Но разве на Солярии есть университеты? ― удивился Бейли.</p><p>― Университеты? ― на секунду Элайджу показалось, что Груэр глядит на него с презрением, но нет, лицо правителя излучало образцовую вежливость. ― Скопление полчищ людей в тесных помещениях? Разумеется, нет. На Солярии обучаются при помощи учебных программ и специально для этого предназначенных роботов. Курс обучения состоит из…</p><p>― Простите, правитель Груэр, но давайте вернёмся к Бертраму Уилберфорсу ― надеюсь, я правильно запомнил, как его зовут? ― Вустеру.</p><p>― Как я уже сказал, легкомысленный, даже, не побоюсь добавить, пустоголовый молодой человек. Кроме того, мягко говоря, очень странный.</p><p>― Вот как? ― заинтересовался Бейли. ― Странный?</p><p>― Мягко говоря, ― повторил Груэр.</p><p>― Что вы подразумеваете под «мягко говоря»?</p><p>― Психическая нормальность упомянутого индивидуума не раз ставилась под сомнение. В центре по выращиванию детей была даже проведена внутренняя проверка, так как здоровый генофонд является их сферой ответственности.</p><p>― И в чём же его ненормальность проявляется?</p><p>Груэр скривился, будто глотнул уксуса.</p><p>― В противоестественном стремлении к общению с себе подобными.</p><p>― А-а, ― с сарказмом протянул Бейли.</p><p>― Так, например, он даже не единожды предлагал нескольким солярианкам вступить с ним в брак.</p><p>― Противоестественнее некуда.</p><p>― Для солярианина ― да. Партнёров назначают друг другу по результатам генетического анализа. Но я понимаю вашу реакцию, инспектор. На вашей планете до сих пор практикуют звериные обычаи.</p><p>― Давайте оставим мою планету в покое, правитель Груэр.</p><p>― А вы воздержитесь от язвительных комментариев касательно наших обычаев, инспектор.</p><p>― Прошу меня извинить, правитель. Не станем отвлекаться. Итак, Вустер предлагал нескольким солярианкам выйти за него замуж… Могу я с ними поговорить?</p><p>Груэр изумлённо вытаращился на Бейли.</p><p>― С какой целью?</p><p>― Чтобы составить более полное представление о том, что он за человек.</p><p>Правитель пожал плечами.</p><p>― Пожалуйста, если желаете, я назову вам их имена: Маделин Бассет, Гонория Глоссоп, Флоренс Крэй, Роберта Уикем… Вам достаточно? Потому что это не весь список. Но предупреждаю, вряд ли кто-то из них захочет с вами беседовать, а тем более обсуждать предложение Вустера.</p><p>― Но почему?</p><p>― Да как вы не понимаете! ― Груэр посмотрел на Элайджа с брезгливой жалостью. ― Стремление находиться в близости с другим человеком ― в высшей степени извращённо, болезненно и неприлично.</p><p>― Как если бы землянин захотел близости с роботом?</p><p>Груэр пожал плечами.</p><p>― Я не знаком с традициями Земли так плотно, как вы. К счастью. Но если под «близостью» вы подразумеваете сексуальный контакт, думаю, вам следует знать, что на Солярии это ― заурядное явление. Выпускаются специальные разновидности роботов, призванных удовлетворять интимные потребности хозяев.</p><p>Бейли почувствовал, что глаза его вот-вот вывалятся из орбит. Он и так был не слишком высокого мнения о солярианах, но такое... Он быстро взглянул на Дэниела. Гладкое лицо робота было доброжелательно и спокойно.</p><p>― На Авроре связи между людьми и роботами тоже не являются чем-то исключительным, коллега Элайдж, ― сообщил он.</p><p>Получается, подумал Бейли, для самого Дэниела близкие отношения между ними двумя были бы в порядке вещей? Иосафат!</p><p>Его реакция не осталась для Груэра незамеченной. Тот скривил тонкие губы, несомненно, довольный тем, что заставил презренного земляшку покраснеть.</p><p>― Если у вас больше нет вопросов, инспектор, ― проговорил он самодовольно, ― я, с вашего разрешения, вернусь к своим обязанностям.</p><p>Бейли вежливо поблагодарил за уделённое ему время, и трёхмерное изображение правителя Груэра исчезло. Бейли и Дэниел остались в переговорной одни, если не считать за персону красноглазого робота, управлявшего сеансом голографической связи.</p><p>― Теперь, коллега Элайдж, ― спокойно произнёс Дэниел, ― вы, вероятно, сочтёте желательным отдохнуть и поесть?</p><p>По правде говоря, Бейли смертельно устал, день был безумно длинный ― авиаперелёт, разговор с Миннимом, встреча с Дэниелом, космический рейс, куча новой информации, беседа с Груэром… Он с ног валился. Но не Дэниелу указывать, что ему делать. Он не изнеженный космонит, и ему не требуется робот-нянька. К тому же, умом понимая причины, по которым напарник скрывал от него часть информации, и даже зная заранее, что так и будет, он не мог отделаться от некой досады. Поэтому Бейли махнул красноглазому и приказал установить сеанс связи с первой по списку женщиной из перечисленных Груэром, Маделин Бассет.</p><p>Спустя минуту переговорная преобразилась. Если обстановка жилища Груэра мало чем отличалась по стилю от интерьера дома, выделенного Бейли, с покоями Маделин Бассет всё обстояло иначе. Огромная гостиная с французскими окнами ― Бейли вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы побороть внезапный приступ дурноты, накативший при виде деревьев и неба, ― огромный рояль, портьеры, столики, изобилие окаймлённых золочёными рамами картин, причудливые растения, статуэтки, цветы в вазах и просто вазы ― от крошечных до огромных, в человеческий рост. Переход от той части переговорной, где находились Бейли и Дэниел, в этот едва ли не дворцовый интерьер выглядел более чем внезапным, хотя робот-связист сделал для аккуратного совмещения всё, что можно. </p><p>Вскоре появилась и сама хозяйка дома. Рядом с ней утренняя соседка Элайджа по самолёту, та, что сразила его духами и коленками, показалась бы неуклюжей робо-обслугой из рабочей столовой ― бочкообразной корявой махиной с лампочками вместо глаз. Даже Гладия Дельмар, другая известная Бейли солярианка, героиня его прошлого расследования, не шла с Маделин Бассет ни в какое сравнение. Воздушная, большеглазая блондинка с точёной фигурой и изумительным профилем ― такой была Маделин Бассет ― квинтэссенция женственности, утончённости и изящества. И если Вустер сделал ей предложение, подумал Бейли, то это скорее говорит в его пользу, чем наоборот.</p><p>― Ой, а я вас не знаю, ― прощебетала красавица. ― Мой  робот сказал, что в списке контактов вас нет. ― Голос хозяйки дворца звучал удивлённо, и Бейли с досадой осознал, что усталость сыграла с ним злую шутку: если он хотел подобраться к Р. Дживсу незаметно, последнее, что он должен был делать ― звонить этой хлопающей ресницами барышне.</p><p>А был бы роботом, мелькнула в голове мысль, никакое утомление бы не помешало. Элайдж быстро взглянул на  Р. Оливо ― тот выглядел, как всегда, превосходно. Почему Дэниел не отговорил его от звонка? Возможно, Аврора заинтересована в провале миссии? Нет, это как-то слишком нелепо.</p><p>― Ох, вас двое! ― потрясённо воскликнула мисс Бассет. ― Вы что, по-настоящему вместе, в одной комнате? Но это же ужасно! Как вы это выносите?</p><p> </p><p>Бейли готов был врезать себе по лбу. Куда девался весь его хвалёный профессионализм? Как он мог, ничего не продумав заранее, решиться на этот звонок?</p><p>Меж тем, пауза в разговоре затягивалась. Неожиданно для Элайджа её прервал Дэниел:<br/>
― Наш звездолёт только сегодня прилетел с Земли.</p><p>Бейли резко повернулся к нему. Иосафат! Кто позволил роботу вот так сразу вываливать все карты? У него что, схема перегорела в мозгах? Всё ли в порядке с его Вторым Законом?</p><p>Ответный взгляд Дэниела был привычно мягок и невозмутим, однако это Бейли не успокоило.</p><p>― Не может быть! ― округлив идеальные губки, пропела девица. ― С Земли! Ну, это, конечно, всё объясняет. Но я думала, Земля ― это легенда. Неужели там кто-то живёт?</p><p>― О нет, что вы, Земля и в самом деле существует, там довольно многочисленное население, ― подтвердил Дэниел. ― Мы проделали далёкий путь. И очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы узнать о Солярии и её жителях как можно больше.</p><p>Он ещё и врёт, подумал Бейли. Формально, конечно, это не совсем ложь ― ему действительно любопытно узнавать новое о Внешних Мирах, но выдавать это за главную и единственную цель… Даже с Тремя Законами в голове Дэниел мог стать опасным противником. А если бы у него их не было?</p><p>― …Мы хотели бы посетить жилище солярианина… ― продолжал Р. Оливо; и снова, что касается самого Бейли, хитрый робот не грешил против истины: хотя инспектор и не горел желанием наносить визиты местным снобам, но обиталище конкретного Б. У. Вустера намерен был посетить непременно.</p><p>Но что он делает, какого чёрта Дэниел лезет вперёд и рассказывает местной 	дамочке, что он, Бейли, с Земли? Элайдж подумал было прервать сеанс, но рассудил, что сделает этим только хуже. Скрепя сердце, он решил дать Дэниелу шанс выпутаться.</p><p>Выслушав рассказ о намерении пришельцев проникнуть в святая святых, красавица манерно вскрикнув, подбросила руку ко рту.</p><p>― …Но мы понимаем, ― медоточиво продолжал Дэниел, ― что это практически невозможно. Обычаи Солярии, которые мы безмерно уважаем и чтим, послужат препятствием к подобному визиту. Однако, вероятно, на планете найдётся кто-нибудь, кто соблюдает обычаи не столь ревностно, как остальные…</p><p>― Берти Вустер! ― выпалила красотка. ― Мне так его жаль! Бедняжка совсем сумасшедший. Наверное, ошиблись с генами. Он даже предлагал мне такое, о чём я как порядочная девушка не осмелюсь упомянуть. ― Она достала откуда-то тончайший, обрамлённый кружевом носовой платок и поочерёдно промокнула глаза. ― Попробуйте обратиться к Берти.</p><p>Возможно, Дэниел не так уж перед ним и не прав, подумал Бейли. Разговор принимал магистральное направление.</p><p>― Вы сказали: «сумасшедший»? ― перехватил инициативу инспектор.</p><p>Мисс Бассет кивнула:<br/>
― Но он же не виноват. Я, конечно, наотрез отказалась выходить за… Ой! ― Она снова подбросила розовые пальчики к изящным губкам, ужаснувшись вылетевшим словам. ― У бедняжечки что-то с головой, ― она понизила голос. ― Он совсем не может без общения. ― Последнее слово она произнесла так, словно речь шла о чём-то неприличном. ― Из сострадания я иногда устраиваю с Берти сеансы связи. Правда, последний год бедняжечка их избегает. Видимо, напоминание о разбитых надеждах причиняет невыносимую боль… Хотите, я позвоню ему и объясню, кто вы? Думаю, несчастный Берти даже обрадуется. </p><p>― Мы будем крайне благодарны.</p><p>Маделин кивнула Бейли и перевела взгляд на Дэниела:<br/>
― Неужели вы тоже с Земли? Никогда бы не подумала! Ведь вы такой симпатичный!</p><p>Бейли сделал вид, что услышанное его не касается.</p><p>― Мы совершаем путешествие вместе, ― уклончиво проговорил Р. Оливо, а инспектор посчитал нужным закончить беседу:<br/>
― Вы очень нам помогли, мисс Бассет. Не смеем больше вас отвлекать. </p><p> Изображение роскошной гостиной исчезло. В Бейли боролись раздражение и мысль о том, что всё обернулось довольно неплохо: у них появился пусть и незамысловатый, но вполне убедительный предлог для того, чтобы посетить Вустера.</p><p>― Теперь, коллега… ― начал было Дэниел, но Бейли его перебил, обратившись к вытянувшемуся по швам красноглазому роботу:<br/>
― Мне нужно в душ. А когда я выйду, меня должен ждать обед.</p><p>― Слушаюсь, господин. Я провожу, следуйте за мной.</p><p>Негусто для реванша, но Бейли почувствовал себя лучше. В роскошной, выложенной мерцающей мозаикой ванной он позволил себе побыть сибаритом. Никаких ограничений по времени, вода не чуть тёплая, а в точности как ему нравится: горячая, едва ли не обжигающая, такая, что в минуту заполнит прозрачную кабину облаком туманного пара. Да ещё и пульт, как у какого-нибудь капитана звездолёта, с кучей кнопочек, позволяющих творить со струями, что душе угодно. Такого душа на Земле ему будет очень недоставать, но бог с ней, с Землёй, а сейчас ― чем чёрт не шутит? ― почему бы после душа не принять ванну? И не попробовать все эти пены, шампуни и соли в разноцветных сосудах, бутылках и баночках?</p><p>Так Бейли и сделал. Наполнил ванну, плеснул туда по капле из каждой бутылочки, бросил по щепотке из каждой баночки и, когда вся эта роскошь и расточительство равномерно перемешались, погрузился в головокружительно пахнущее облако пузырьков, словно ложка в кремовый торт ― Бейли, правда, тортов никогда не едал, но видел в историческом фильме, как едят другие.</p><p>Спустя полчаса расслабленного созерцания пальцев ног раздался аккуратный стук, одновременно дверь отъехала в сторону, и в затянутую пеленой пара ванную шагнул робот. Местный, солярианский, сверкающий нержавеющей сталью, как водопроводный кран.</p><p>Бейли был слишком разнежен, чтобы достаточно бурно возмутиться. Поэтому он только вытянул шею и устремил на робота недовольный взгляд.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, господин. Правитель Груэр вызывает вас на связь.</p><p>В присутствии бесцеремонной железяки очарование радужных пузырьков теряло волшебную силу.</p><p>― Перезвоню ему позже, ― буркнул Бейли, не скрывая раздражения. ― И если вас не звали, я запрещаю ко мне заходить. Исключением может быть разве что пожар.</p><p>Робот на секунду застыл, словно старательно взвешивая услышанное.</p><p>― Простите, господин, но правитель Груэр приказал мне к вам зайти. Он сказал, что это срочно.</p><p>Очевидно, Второй Закон в позитронном мозгу этой жестянки с большей готовностью был готов примениться к словам наделённого властью солярианина, чем к словам прилетевшего не-пойми-откуда не-пойми-кого. И, очевидно, воевать с этим было бесполезно.</p><p>― Хорошо, ― сдался Бейли. ― Через пять минут я буду готов, ступайте в переговорную.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, господин, но правитель Груэр настаивает на конфиденциальности. Аврорианин не должен узнать о разговоре. Правитель Груэр приказал установить соединение, когда вы будете находиться в ванной.</p><p>― Что?!.. ― только и успел воскликнуть Бейли.</p><p>Вместо торчащих из пены пальцев ног возник письменный стол. Груэр со скучающим лицом теребил подлокотник. Бейли, в панике убедившись, что нагота его не просвечивает сквозь наслоения пузырьков, с негодованием воззрился на зарвавшегося солярианина. </p><p>― Я хочу дополнить сказанное мною по поводу архивов Годлама, ― как ни в чём не бывало произнёс правитель Груэр, словно бы прошлый разговор и не прерывался. ― У меня не было возможности распространяться об этом при представителе Авроры. ― Бейли навострил уши. ― По закону правительство не может посягать на собственность покойного, в том числе и на научные труды. Однако, учитывая значимость Годлама в научном мире, мы вынуждены были нарушить это правило в интересах Солярии. Все архивы и черновики профессора были тщательнейшим образом собраны, скопированы и заменены нами на отрывки из его старых, уже опубликованных работ. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что Оливо об этом знать не следует?</p><p>― Да, я ему не скажу, ― кивнул Бейли, заинтригованный. ― И что же было в тех архивах? ― спросил он, подаваясь навстречу, напрочь забыв о недавней стыдливости.</p><p>Груэр развёл руками:<br/>
― В том-то и дело, что ничего. Можете не верить, но я вам не лгу: там не было абсолютно, совершенно ничего. Отрывки из его старых, уже опубликованных работ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Всего в ванной Элайдж провёл больше часа ― почти вечность по сравнению с несколькими минутами под душем, положенными ему на Земле (сколько именно ― зависело от класса обеспечения), после которых автоматически выключалась вода. Он пробыл бы там и дольше, но после разговора с Груэром появилось странное иррациональное чувство неловкости из-за того, что он теперь вынужден скрывать что-то от Дэниела (хотя, по его глубокому убеждению, Дэниел скрывал от него гораздо больше). Попутно добавилось ещё более иррациональное неудобство из-за того, что он будто бы расходует чужое время, хотя речь шла о роботе, и ждать напарника тому было не томительнее, чем висящему на крючке халату. И, разумеется, Дэниел ни малейшего дискомфорта от ожидания не испытал. Когда робот с Солярии сопроводил Бейли в столовую, Дэниел встретил коллегу фирменным безмятежным выражением классически безупречного лица. Это заставило Бейли почувствовать себя глупо.<p>― Вам следовало приступить к трапезе без меня, ― съязвил он.</p><p>― Я могу объяснить своё поведение, ― проговорил Дэниел: видимо, он заключил, что Бейли всё ещё сердится из-за разговора с Бассет.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на прислуживающих, он продолжал:<br/>
― Роботам в этом доме был дан строжайший приказ не разглашать ничего из того, что здесь произносится…</p><p>«Как же, ― подумал про себя Бейли, ― да они тут же Груэру обо всём докладывают». Но вслух озвучивать не стал. </p><p>― …Но что касается роботов мисс Бассет, такого распоряжения, разумеется, отдано не было. Кроме того, нужно учитывать, что мисс Бассет сама с большой вероятностью не станет хранить молчание.</p><p>― Это я и без вас понимаю, ― ворчливо заметил Бейли, раскладывая на коленях накрахмаленную льняную салфетку и придирчиво окидывая взглядом солярианские деликатесы. ― Поэтому вы решили сходу вывалить, что я  пришелец с Земли, да?</p><p>― Население Солярии настолько мало, а жители так давно друг друга знают, что у нас с вами нет ни малейшего шанса выдать себя за местных, коллега Элайдж. Прошу прощения, что не обсудил стратегию заранее, но вы не дали мне такого шанса. Поэтому в интересах совместной миссии я взял на себя смелость действовать по обстоятельствам.</p><p>Пока Дэниел говорил, Бейли успел попробовать великолепное жаркое из какого-то незнакомого мяса, дополненное нежным, тающим во рту гарниром из незнакомого овоща, а после запить всё это незнакомым алкогольным напитком, от которого слегка пощипывало язык. Это настроило его на более миролюбивый лад. </p><p>― Понятно. Вы решили придумать правдоподобное объяснение нашему присутствию на Солярии и наплели про культурный обмен и визит вежливости. Очень неплохо. Но я бы выкрутился и сам. ― Элайдж уже ополовинил наполненную роботом тарелку и с каждой минутой чувствовал себя всё благодушнее. ― Давайте на будущее договоримся действовать согласованно.</p><p>― Разумеется, коллега Элайдж.</p><p>― Тогда что вы мне посоветуете? Если я прибыл сюда в качестве туриста, я и вести себя должен, как турист. Что бы предпринял любопытный путешественник?</p><p>― Солярия знаменита красивой природой. ― В целях поддержания легенды о своём человеческом происхождении Дэниел во время разговора непринуждённо закидывал в рот еду, используя столовые приборы с такой ловкостью и изяществом, какие Бейли и не снились. ― Полагаю, что турист осмотрел бы главные достопримечательности с воздуха. Небольшая высота полёта даст преимущество при ознакомлении с местностью. Но не думаю, что подобный курс действий покажется вам привлекательным.</p><p>Бейли покачал головой. Он ни минуты не сомневался, что в кабине летательного аппарата с прозрачными окнами, за которыми покачивается планетарный ландшафт с бескрайней сушей и бескрайним небом, ему в первое же мгновение сделается дурно.</p><p>― Может, просто дать информацию на местном новостном портале о визите туриста с Земли, упирая на интерес к образу жизни соляриан и желании побывать с визитом в чьём-нибудь доме? Хотя нет, ― поправил он сам себя. ― Такая открытость сыграет против нас. Некоторые помнят меня по прошлому расследованию…</p><p>Ровно, как метроном, топая подошвами, к Бейли почтительно приблизился солярианский робот.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, господин. Входящий вызов от госпожи Бассет. Соединить?</p><p>Заинтригованный, Бейли кивнул. В ту же секунду пустующая половина огромного стола, за которым восседали Элайдж и Р. Оливо, превратилась в бассейн. К счастью, закрытый, а не под открытым небом. Мисс Бассет возлежала на надувном матрасе, его придерживали по бокам два робота, а третий, стоя по плечи в воде, протягивал хозяйке поднос, на котором в фигурном бокале, увенчанном соломинкой и ломтиками фруктов, красовался яркий многослойный коктейль. Бейли с трудом перевёл взгляд с влажных коленок на лицо собеседницы, по дороге задержавшись на груди, прикрытой двумя тканевыми маргаритками.</p><p>― Я поболтала с милым Берти, ― прощебетала красавица. ― Он согласился вас принять. Бедняжечка совсем ку-ку…</p><p>Когда Бассет отключилась, Бейли с улыбкой посмотрел на Дэниела. Может, коллеги с Земли и сочли бы его глупцом, узнай они, что инспектор признателен роботу, но он действительно испытывал к Дэниелу благодарность и не собирался этого скрывать. Ведь именно с лёгкой руки Оливо всё устроилось как нельзя лучше, причём безо всякого осмотра достопримечательностей с воздуха.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Визит к Вустеру досконально обсудили заранее: пусть Дэниел в очередной раз и доказал свою полезность, Бейли предпочитал обходиться без сюрпризов. План обезвреживания подозрительного робота был прост, ибо практика показывает, что чем сложнее план, тем больше в нём слабых мест. Собственно, порядок действий предполагался такой: Бейли подзовёт Р. Дживса под предлогом какого-нибудь поручения, Дэниел воспользуется этим, чтобы оказаться у Р. Дживса позади, вне поля зрения, и активирует вблизи его затылка специальный прибор, действующий на позитронный мозг как выключатель. Разумеется, это потребует от него аккуратности, так как если создаваемое прибором поле коснётся его собственной головы, то он отключит заодно и себя, но Бейли в ловкости Дэниела не сомневался. Затем Бейли объяснит хозяину поместья, что происходит, и постарается минимизировать его возмущение, а Дэниел тем временем разберёт подозрительного робота и тщательно продиагностирует позитронный мозг на соответствие Трём Законам роботехники. Если тревога окажется ложной, робот будет собран и возвращён владельцу, в противном случае ― согласно договорённости между правительствами Авроры и Солярии ― без какого-либо дополнительного изучения будет уничтожен представителями последней в присутствии и под наблюдением Дэниела. Этот пункт, даже на взгляд не сведущего ни в политике, ни в роботехнике Бейли, сильно ущемлял интересы Солярии, поскольку у Дэниела будет возможность хотя бы поверхностно ознакомиться с устройством уникального позитронного мозга (если, конечно, тот окажется уникальным), а солярианам в подобной возможности отказывалось в принципе. Но, видимо, Солярия ничего не могла с этим поделать. Аврора безраздельно доминировала во Внешних Мирах. Что касается присутствия и наблюдения самого Бейли, такого процедура казни робота не предполагала: влияние Земли на космических соседей равнялось нулю.<div class="center"><p>***</p></div>В летательном аппарате, который должен был доставить Бейли и Дэниела в поместье Бертрама Вустера, милосердно были задраены все окна. Разумеется, речь шла о салоне, но до кабины робота-пилота Элайджу не было дела, поскольку та была отделена от пассажиров светонепроницаемой перегородкой. Инспектору хватило тех двухсот метров, которые пришлось преодолеть по открытой местности, добираясь от выделенного им дома до взлётной площадки. Да, бормотал про себя Бейли, когда-нибудь земляне вырвутся из стальных пещер на простор новых, ещё не обжитых планет. Но ему уже поздно привыкать к сильным ощущениям, к этой доминирующей, хаотичной, неконтролируемой пустоте. Это задача для молодых. Вот его сын, Бентли, пускай он…<p>Гудение моторов изменило тональность, робот-пилот приступил к снижению. Лёгкий толчок, и робот-стюард сообщил, что можно уже отстегнуть ремни. Бейли сжал зубы: его снова ожидала так называемая «прогулка на свежем воздухе» со всеми прилагающимися к ней прелестями: бездонным небом, тянущими ветви бесцельными, асимметричными, враждебными всему искусственному деревьями, а также головокружением, паническими атаками и тошнотой.</p><p>Дэниел поднялся с кресла и надел на плечи рюкзак. Там у него помещалась целая компактная лаборатория: во-первых, какое-то хитрое устройство, чтобы экранировать самого Дэниела, на случай, если Дживс устроен сложнее обычных солярианских роботов и может, например, реагировать на присутствие металла или улавливать излучение позитронного мозга. В целях успеха миссии Дживс должен считать Дэниела человеком. Во-вторых, в рюкзак утолкали всё для подробного изучения мозга самого Дживса: датчики с проводами, всевозможные приборы, портативный компьютер… Кроме того, на шее у Дэниела болталась сумка от видеокамеры, где вместо видеокамеры скрывалось их самое главное оружие.</p><p>― Коллега Элайдж, вы можете взять меня за руку и идти с закрытыми глазами, ― второй раз предложил Дэниел.</p><p>Первый раз он это произнёс, когда они шли по направлению к взлётной площадке. Бейли тогда отказался: гордость взыграла. Он успел об этом десять раз пожалеть, особенно когда пришлось схватиться за дерево, чтобы не упасть, а оно оказалось обвито каким-то мерзким ядовитым плющом, от которого срочно понадобилось натираться вонючим средством… Точнее, натирал робот, но всё это происходило на том же проклятом «свежем воздухе» и задержало не меньше, чем на десять дополнительных, совершенно невыносимых, практически не совместимых с жизнью минут.</p><p>― Если вы споткнётесь, коллега Элайдж, я вас удержу.</p><p>― Не сомневаюсь, Дэниел. Спасибо. Да, так я и сделаю.</p><p>Вцепившись в надёжную, как бетонная опора, руку Дэниела, Бейли, не разжимая век, спустился с трапа, но сразу после его планы оказались спутаны.</p><p>― Приветики! Я Берти Вустер! ― с искренним энтузиазмом произнёс бодрый молодой голос. ― Как вам у нас на Солярии?</p>
<p></p><div><p></p></div><p>Пришлось открывать глаза. Перед Элайджем широко улыбалось и махало энергично рукой трёхмерное изображение юного франта: ростом выше среднего, стройного, голубоглазого, щёгольски, по удивительной, какой-то смутно знакомой, антикварной моде одетого в брючный костюм с галстуком и жилеткой и в узкие остроносые, наверное, кожаные ботинки. В петлицу песочного цвета пиджака был воткнут бутон какого-то бледно-розового цветка.</p><p>Бейли так пристально сосредоточился на молодом человеке в том числе и для того, чтобы не обращать внимание на обрамление в виде противного его сердцу естественного ландшафта. Но, собрав все мыслимые детали, инспектор немного сместил взгляд, и тумблер в его голове щёлкнул. За плечом Вустера ― а это, без всякого обмана, был он ― Бейли уже пообщался с ним предварительно из переговорной, а кроме того, Груэр смилостивился и выслал на Вустера файл, правда не содержащий никакой полезной информации, за исключением разве что фотографий объекта ― так вот, за плечом Вустера неподвижно стоял крупный черноволосый мужчина, в точности, кроме разве что деталей одежды, совпадающий с трёхмерной фотографией Р. Дживса. Пальцы Бейли сильнее вцепились в руку Дэниела. Больше он ничем себя не выдал: улыбнулся хозяину, приветливо помахал свободной рукой и, выпустив робота, почти без напряжения шагнул навстречу.</p><p>― Здравствуйте! ― войдя в роль туриста, радостно поздоровался он. ― Я Бейли, а это, ― он указал на Дэниела, ― Оливо. Мы путешествуем вместе. Внешние Миры, ― он решил немного польстить, ― это что-то совершенно потрясающее! Солярия поразительно красива! Ваша планета сломала все мои представления о космонитах… </p><p>Сделав вид, что впервые заметил Р. Дживса, он устремил на него любопытствующий взгляд:<br/>
― Простите, я с вами ещё не поздоровался… ― Здесь он сделал паузу, надеясь, что робот или хозяин заполнят её сами.</p><p>Вустер не заставил себя ждать. Шагнув чуть назад, чтобы оказаться вровень со своим спутником, он устремил на него исполненный гордости взгляд:<br/>
― Это Дживс, мой камердинер.</p><p>Дживс почтительно кивнул. На лице Вустера, открытом, живом и быстро меняющемся, мелькнула восторженная нежность, это смутило Бейли. Пока инспектор решал, почудилось ему или нет, в диалоге возникла новая пауза, которую поспешил заполнить Дэниел.</p><p>― Очень приятно, ― проговорил тот, белозубо улыбаясь. ― Спасибо, что пригласили нас. С вашего разрешения, не могли бы мы пройти в дом? Дело в том, что у моего товарища агорафобия.</p><p>― Огарко… что? ― моргая, переспросил Вустер.</p><p>― Боязнь открытых пространств, сэр, ― подсказал ему Дживс.</p><p>― Тогда потопали скорей!</p><p>Как ни странно, сказав эти слова, трёхмерное изображение Вустера, а с ним и изображение его спутника не исчезли, а, указывая путь Дэниелу и Бейли, зашагали к виднеющемуся за деревьями особняку. Это не имело ни малейшего смысла, если только не допустить, что Вустер и Дживс были настоящими, а не голографическими.</p><p>― Простите, ― не удержался Бейли, ― мистер Вустер…</p><p>― Зовите меня Берти!</p><p>― С удовольствием. А вы меня ― Элайдж.</p><p>― Ну и имечко, ― Вустер сочувственно подмигнул.</p><p>― В самом деле… ― Бейли снова ухватился за руку Дэниела, чтобы компенсировать головокружение. ― Так вот, Берти, простите моё любопытство, но я думал, что нас встречает ваше трёхмерное изображение.</p><p>― Что? Нет! Мне вовсе не трудно выкарабкаться из дома. К тому же, погодка ― высший класс! Вода, земля и небеса сияют, как в прекрасном сне! Ведь так, Дживс? ― он обернулся к шагавшему рядом роботу.</p><p>― Почти, сэр. У Вордсворта вода, земля и небеса «сияли», а не «сияют».</p><p>― Ну, невелика разница!</p><p>Бейли подумал, что чем меньше упомянутых сущностей будет в его биографии, тем лучше, но вслух произнёс другое:<br/>
― Меня удивило не то, что вы покинули помещение. Насколько мне известно, соляриане избегают контактов с другими людьми, а вы...</p><p>― А-а, ну да, ― согласился Вустер. ― Верно, всё так и есть. Но я, в общем-то, не особо их избегаю… Вам, наверное, Маделин уже начирикала про меня всякой ерунды? Про то, какой я бедненький, и всё такое?</p><p>Бейли изобразил недоумение:<br/>
― Ну что вы! Разумеется, нет.</p><p>― В самом деле? Это делает старушке честь… Понимаете, я ничего не имею против других людей. Почему бы и не околачиваться рядом? Что тут такого смертельного? Не слопаете же вы меня. Дживс мне, правда, объяснил про микробов и прочих мелких тварюшек и настоял на перчатках, да ещё в нос засунул какие-то фильки… Я не напутал, Дживс?</p><p>― Фильтры, сэр.</p><p>― Точно, фильтры! Так что я теперь вооружён не хуже, чем какой-нибудь земной средневековый рыцарь. Было бы глупо со всей этой бронёй бояться вас, да же?</p><p>― Абсолютно верно, ― подтвердил Бейли.</p><p>Он подумал, не проще ли будет прямо сейчас отключить Дживса, но отмёл эту идею: пока они шли вместе и беседовали, Дэниелу было бы сложно незаметно извлечь из сумки для камеры, висящей через плечо, нужный прибор, совершенно на камеру не похожий. Да и здесь, в парке, Бейли был Дэниелу не помощник.</p><p>Они подошли к широкому мраморному крыльцу. Несмотря на избыточную роскошь предоставленного им с Дэниелом убежища, Бейли не мог не отметить, что по сравнению с хоромами Вустера оно смотрелось по-сиротски убого. Усилием воли преодолев последние метры солнечных бликов, бессмысленных щебетов и лапающих лицо дуновений, Бейли наконец очутился внутри закрытого помещения. Огромный холл правильными чёткими линиями, отсутствием хаотического и сумбурного, а главное, своим безусловно рукотворным происхождением вернул нервам Бейли требуемое спокойствие.</p><p>― Старушка Маделин нашептала, вам не терпится посмотреть, как мы тут поживаем, ― тем временем разглагольствовал Вустер. ― Поверить не могу, что вы прилетели с Земли. Я думал, с неё все давным-давно разбежались, ну, знаете, как мелкие крокодильчики из родного гнезда.</p><p>Элайдж с дружелюбной улыбкой просветил гостеприимного хозяина относительно количества миллиардов, проживающих в «родном гнезде», и тот изумлённо присвистнул.</p><p>― Послушайте-ка! Нет, вы не шутите?! Этого не может быть! Да и чисел-то таких больших не бывает, верно, Дживс?</p><p>― Вынужден сообщить, что бывает, сэр.</p><p>Тут Дэниел перехватил нить разговора, принявшись пересказывать банальные истины об устройстве общества Земли. И хотя повествование было ориентировано на уровень восприятия первоклассника, хозяин дома восторженно ловил каждое слово.</p><p>Вустер держался рядом с Бейли, совершенно не напрягаясь столь близким соседством другого человеческого существа, был весел и оживлён, бойко вставлял реплики и жестикулировал. Бейли подумал, что у типичного солярианина Груэра, пожалуй, были причины считать Вустера сумасшедшим. Впрочем, то, что казалось ненормальным солярианам ― общительность этого молодого человека, его жажда человеческого присутствия, ― было естественной нормой для землянина. Парня просто угораздило родиться не на той планете. На Земле ему было бы в самый раз. Бейли почувствовал к Вустеру симпатию. Ему не терпелось поскорее закончить разбирательство с подозрительным роботом, чтобы наверняка обезопасить этого славного парня, а заодно и весь остальной мир. От желания быстрей со всем этим разделаться у Бейли покалывало кончики пальцев. Он оглянулся. Дэниел, закончив лекцию, чуть приотстал, но Дживс, словно разгадав намерения Оливо, держался позади него, не оставляя возможности для внезапного нападения.</p><p>«Интересно, у Дживса может быть с собою оружие?» ― с внезапной тревогой подумал Бейли.</p><p>Карманы брюк в тонкую полоску были прикрыты полами пиджака, да и в самом пиджаке нашлось бы, куда спрятать приспособление для убийства. В любом случае, робот намного сильнее человека, его движения быстрее, реакции стремительнее. Если Дживс почувствует опасность, убить Вустера и Бейли ему, не связанному Первым Законом, будет проще, чем щёлкнуть пальцами. Вся надежда тогда будет только на Дэниела. Вот почему так важно, чтобы Дживс ничего не заподозрил.</p><p>Вустер тем временем продолжал непринуждённо болтать. Бейли и Дэниел участвовали в беседе, отыгрывая роли любознательных путешественников. Дживс говорил, только когда обращались непосредственно к нему.  Так они пересекли холл, несколько коридоров и комнат и остановились у огромного белого рояля ― Элайдж такие видел в кино. Вустер, не переставая трещать, обнажил клавиши и рассеянно провёл рукой по их гладким чёрно-белым спинам, заставив скрытые под тяжёлою крышкой струны издать звенящий истончающийся звук, похожий на завиток.</p><p>― Исполните для нас что-нибудь солярианское, ― предложил Бейли.</p><p>Вустер, не заставив просить дважды, уселся за инструмент и вдохновенно заиграл что-то легкомысленное.</p><p>В принципе, сейчас был хороший момент для того, чтобы напасть на робота, тем более что Дживс, несмотря на показательно бесстрастное выражение лица, казалось, внимательно слушал. Дэниел словно прочёл мысли Бейли: не отрывая взгляда от танцующих под проворными пальцами клавиш, будто бы полностью поглощённый музыкой, он скользнул в сторону Дживса.</p><p>― А какую музыку играют на Земле? ― спросил Вустер, внезапно оборвав игру.</p><p>Дживс, заметив перемещение Дэниела, предупредительно скользнул назад, освобождая тому место.</p><p>― Разную, ― пытаясь не выдать разочарование, ответил Бейли. ― В основном, про любовь.</p><p>И без того огромные глаза хозяина дома едва не выпрыгнули из орбит. Он смотрел на Бейли, не моргая, со смесью ужаса и восхищения. Бейли запоздало вспомнил, что любовь на Солярии пользуется славой гораздо худшей, чем на Земле ― порнография. Но отматывать назад было поздно.  </p><p>Он развёл руками:<br/>
― Простите, я не хотел вас шокировать. У нас на планете совершенно другая культура: любовь не является чем-то зазорным, напротив, она пользуется огромным уважением. О ней слагают песни и стихи, пишут книги, снимают киноновеллы.</p><p>Вустер заворожённо внимал.</p><p>― Однако я слышал, что на других Внешних Мирах, например, на Авроре, к любви относятся куда более терпимо, чем на Солярии. В этом отношении ваша планета ― безусловный уникум… ― Бейли бросил короткий взгляд на Дэниела, оценивая диспозицию, но в этом смысле ничего не переменилось: тот стоял там, где Дживс уступил ему место, сам же Дживс неподвижно высился позади, держа в поле зрения всех присутствующих. </p><p>― А вы? ― нервно облизнув губы, не слушающимся голосом поинтересовался Вустер. ― Вы любили когда-нибудь? ― Щёки его моментально окрасились красным, он казался совсем мальчишкой.</p><p>― Да, ― мечтательно отозвался Бейли. ― Много раз. Но по-настоящему, конечно же, только один, ― поправился он, представив укоризненный взгляд Джезебел.</p><p>― И я, ― ещё больше краснея, доверчиво пробормотал хозяин дома.</p><p>― Я даже догадываюсь кого, ― понимающе улыбнулся Бейли, имея в виду, разумеется, давшую Вустеру отставку неотразимую обладательницу ослепительных коленок, мисс Маделин Бассет.</p><p>― Это так очевидно, да? ― Вустер одновременно просиял и смутился. ― Просто это потому, что он ― совершенство. Я втрескался в Дживса в первое же мгновенье, в ту же секунду, как увидал.</p><p>Бейли утратил дар речи: к такому он был не готов. Да, Груэр и Дэниел говорили, что секс с роботом здесь, во Внешних Мирах, ― в порядке вещей, и Бейли это тогда ошеломило. Но от сказанного Груэром у него создалось впечатление, пусть и не подкреплённое свидетельствами и фактами ― уж больно скользкая была тема для того, чтобы интересоваться ею подробнее, и, как казалось на тот момент, к расследованию не относящаяся, ― впечатление, что связи с роботами ― не более, чем способ удовлетворить половое желание, что-то вроде использования искусственного члена или вагины. Разумеется, Бейли никогда ничем подобным не увлекался, но слышать ― слышал. Однако одно дело ― сбросить напряжение, пускай избрав для этого не совсем подходящий объект, и принципиально другое ― считать этот объект своей парой.</p><p>Он быстро взглянул на Р. Дживса ― тот преданно смотрел на хозяина, но, за исключением этого, вид имел по-прежнему невозмутимый.</p><p>Ну, хорошо! Может быть, Бейли сумел бы понять Вустера, окажись Р. Дживс выполненным в виде привлекательной молодой женщины с внешностью, например, той же Бассет. Но это был робот, изображавший мужчину! Какое-то двойное извращение. Патология в квадрате. Напрасно он счёл Вустера типичным землянином, по ошибке родившимся на Солярии. Нет, на Земле его тоже признали бы сумасшедшим. По крайней мере, странным извращенцем ― наверняка.</p><p>Но вот что забавно: то, что смущало его, Бейли, ― сожительство Вустера с роботом, ― являлось чем-то обычным для жителя Внешних Миров. Бедный парень, как же ему не повезло: солярианское и земное в нём так перемешалось, что ни для Солярии, ни для Земли он был абсолютно не пригоден. Хотя, возможно, ему подошла бы Аврора, как подошла бы она Гладии Дельмар, прекрасной солярианке, фигурантке его первого внеземного расследования. Честно говоря, несмотря на очевидные странности, Бейли было Вустера жаль. Да, тот, похоже, как кошка в сметану ― что бы ни означала эта древняя земная пословица про вымершее животное и старинное лакомство, ― влюблён в своего робота. Но ведь местные презирающие людскую компанию красотки ему отказали. К тому же Р. Дживс ― совсем не красноглазая железяка, как здешние домашние големы. От человека внешне его при всём желании не отличить: движения ― не механические, а живые, скользящие; кожа, глаза, волосы ― всё человеческое. Не говоря уже о дыхании, о движении мыщц под кожей ― ни один эксперт, Бейли готов был в этом поклясться, не заметил бы, к чему можно придраться. Да и чего греха таить, у Бейли у самого был напарник-робот, о чьём механическом происхождении он периодически забывал, воспринимая его как приятеля и друга. Если можно испытывать к роботу дружбу, почему же нельзя любовь? Впрочем, это неважно. Кто там чего к кому испытывает ― дело десятое. Разница между Дэниелом и Дживсом не в этом. Разница в том, что Дэниел ― надёжный инструмент, верный помощник человека, а Дживс ― потенциальная угроза. Будет, конечно, неприятно, если, когда робота отключат, у Вустера случится истерика, ведь он считает Р. Дживса своим возлюбленным…</p><p>― На Земле романтические отношения распространены повсеместно и не осуждаются. На Авроре и других Внешних Мирах, насколько мне известно, тоже, ― тем временем вещал Дэниел, нарушая невольно созданное Бейли молчание. ― Вам, по-видимому, неуютно здесь, на Солярии, где ваш образ жизни вступает в противоречие с общепринятыми устоями. Почему же вы не поменяете планету?</p><p>Вустер, моргая, уставился на Дэниела.</p><p>― Клянусь Солярией, это не приходило мне в голову. И зачем? Нам с Дживсом и здесь полный тип-топ, в смысле очень даже уютно. И послушайте! Я, конечно, не против отдохнуть от тёток, а иногда ― и от своих приятелей, но смываться в непонятно какую даль навсегда ― это уж как-то слишком. К тому же, тётя Далия ― просто мировая родственница. И где я отыщу на вашей Земле клуб наподобие «Трутней»?</p><p>Бейли почувствовал побуждение тоже как следует поморгать, тем более что он не отошёл ещё от предыдущего шока, однако сдержался.</p><p>― Тётя Далия? ― переспросил он. ― Но я думал, на Солярии никто не знает своих родственников, да и не желает знать.</p><p>― Хотите, я вас с ней познакомлю? ― с энтузиазмом предложил Вустер. ― Уверен, старая прародительница вас очарует!</p><p>Бейли коротко взглянул на Дэниела.</p><p>― Нам было бы очень приятно, Берти, ― приветливо улыбнулся тот.</p><p>Из дальнейшего обмена репликами выяснилось, что для того, чтобы свести знакомство с непонятно откуда свалившейся тётушкой, нужно покинуть дом. Бейли воспринял это известие без радости, ему вообще было не по душе, что их пребывание в поместье Вустера затягивается, а теперь ещё и необходимость зачем-то снова выходить на улицу.</p><p>Верный Дэниел, во время болтовни старавшийся незаметно обойти Дживса с тыла и, к сожалению, не преуспевший, попытался оградить инспектора от нежеланной участи и снова сослался на агорафобию.</p><p>― О! Это очень быстро! Вжик и всё! Я домчу вас в автомобиле! ― с готовностью вызвался Вустер. ― Не успеете глазом моргнуть! Вам понравится моя кузина Анджела! Только я сперва должен позвонить тётушке: мы же не можем заявиться без приглашения.</p><p>Пока Вустер щебетал о загадочной тётушке, Бейли пытался подобрать происходящему рациональное объяснение ― и не находил. Он уже посещал Солярию, он говорил с Груэром, с Гладией Дельмар, с другими солярианами; он был в центре по выращиванию детей. Все добытые им сведения сводились к одному: на Солярии нет родственных связей. Попросту нет. И если можно допустить существование девиации в лице одного отдельно взятого Вустера, то откуда могли взяться не умещающиеся в рамки солярианской реальности разнообразные тётушки, приятели, да ещё и какая-то кузина Анджела? Ответа у Бейли не было.</p><p>Тем временем, Дживс подал хозяину антикварный телефон, и тот, прокручивая пальцем диск, набрал номер.</p><p>― Занято, ― сообщил он, немного подождав.</p><p>И действительно: до Бейли доносились слабые короткие гудки, что, как было ему известно из древних киноновелл, свидетельствовало о том, что абонент, которому пытаются дозвониться, разговаривает с кем-то другим. Но Вустер не был персонажем старинного фильма, они находились на Солярии, одном из самых технологически продвинутых Внешних Миров, где пользовались совершенно другим способом связи. Может, всё это ― декорации, глупый фарс, капризы странного, скучающего и чересчур богатого человека? Но даже с таким объяснением происходящее отчётливо отдавало безумием.</p><p>― Ладно, ― проговорил Вустер, после очередной неудачной попытки опуская трубку на рычажок. ― Удивим тётушку, нагрянем как снег наголо.</p><p>― Как снег на голову, если позволите, сэр, ― поправил его камердинер, и Вустер благодарно просиял.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Бейли ожидал в холле, стараясь напоследок впитать в себя как можно больше окружающей упорядоченности. Однако что-то с домом Вустера было не так. Несмотря на красоту, удобство и прочие достоинства, чего-то в нём даже по сравнению с жилищем, выделенным Бейли на пару с Дэниелом, не хватало.<p>Входная дверь открылась, и с улицы внутрь шагнул Р. Оливо.</p><p>― Ещё не? ― одними губами с надеждой шепнул Бейли. </p><p>Как было бы хорошо, если б, пока он топтался по шахматным плитам холла, Дэниел разобрался уже наконец с Дживсом. Но это, конечно, только мечты.</p><p>Дэниел коротко мотнул головой, а вслух произнёс:<br/>
― Пойдёмте, Элайдж. Автомобиль ждёт.</p><p>Автомобиль заслуживал отдельной главы повествования. Его словно бы на машине времени перенесли из прошлого. По облику можно было предположить первую треть двадцатого века, не позже. При этом автомобиль был новенький, блестел и переливался, и, в отличие от ископаемых транспортных средств, работал не на бензине: во всяком случае, никаких неприятных выхлопов обоняние Бейли не зафиксировало, хотя двигатель деловито урчал.</p><p>Увы, кроме этого чуда техники, ничего хорошего под открытым небом Бейли, разумеется, не ждало. Рухнув на обитое тёмной кожей заднее сиденье, он вцепился в ручку на дверце и закрыл глаза. И тут же распахнул снова. Предоставлялась исключительная возможность: Вустер сидел на месте водителя, Бейли оказался ровно позади, Дэниел занял место рядом с инспектором, и Дживсу, по идее, ничего не оставалось, кроме как усесться прямиком перед Дэниелом, открыв тому максимально удобный доступ к своему беззащитному затылку. Бейли легонько толкнул Дэниела ногой, тот со значением опустил на секунду веки, показывая, что понял. Рюкзак Оливо снял со спины и уместил на коленях, сумку с «камерой» взял наизготовку. Бейли, почувствовав будоражащее волнение, принялся про себя подбирать аргументы, которыми он убедит Вустера им не мешать.</p><p>Но снова всё пошло не так. Дживс не сел в машину. Приподняв котелок, он закрыл за устроившимся Дэниелом дверь и, будто так и надо, прошествовал обратно в дом. Вустер нажал на клаксон, раздался громкий, немного комичный, словно из древних мультипликационных фильмов почерпнутый звук, и автомобиль бодро рванул с места. Ветви и кроны рванули навстречу. Бейли зажмурил глаза.</p><p>К счастью, путешествие оказалось недолгим, и инспектору удалось не выплеснуть съеденное за завтраком на дорогую обивку. Машина остановилась у бледно-жёлтого особняка. По обе стороны от мраморного входа высились тёмные веретенообразные деревья, струящие чересчур свежий, тревожащий аромат. Если бы Бейли мог, он втянул бы голову в туловище и не высовывал до тех пор, пока не оказался бы внутри, под привычной успокаивающей защитой рукотворных стен. Вслед за Вустером, бодро крикнувшим: «А вот и приехали!», и натягивающим на плечи рюкзак Дэниелом Бейли вышел из автомобиля. Дом, разглядывающий его тремя горизонтальными рядами сверкающих на солнце окон, вызывал у него сильные подозрения. Однако инспектор не мог быть уверен наверняка, так как всю дорогу ехал зажмурившись.</p><p>― Простите, но ведь это то же самое здание, только с другой стороны, ― озвучил мысли Бейли Дэниел.</p><p>― Ну да, естественно, ― легко согласился Вустер. ― Но тётя Далия предпочитает, когда гости заходят через крыльцо. А Кодекс Вустеров обязывает исполнять любые тётушкины капризы, ― всё это он выпалил чрезвычайно жизнерадостно, да и вообще: Вустер, несмотря на, казалось бы, непримиримые противоречия между ним и породившей его планетой, выглядел как человек до неприличия довольный жизнью, этакий беззаботный баловень судьбы.</p><p>Ослепив Бейли и Дэниела мальчишеской улыбкой, он легко взбежал по ступеням и позвонил в дверь. Спустя пару минут та открылась и из неё, важно ступая, вышел обычный солярианский робот с красными светодиодами вместо глаз, только, в отличие от остальных своих собратьев, с иголочки одетый. Его костюм напоминал тот, что был на Дживсе.</p><p>Бейли от удивления даже выпустил изо рта тихое: «Э-э». Его осенило наконец, что было не так с домом. На Солярии, где все помещения ломились от роботов, почти как кинотеатры на Земле ломились от людей в выходные, этот облачённый в чёрное и белое, сверкающий начищенными ботинками бесстрастный механический помощник был первым роботом, встреченным Бейли в поместье Вустера, не считая, разумеется, Дживса.</p><p>― Простите, сэр, ― почтительно ответил робот на приветствие, ― но мистер и миссис Треверс в настоящее время в отъезде.</p><p>― А что же сестрёнка?</p><p>― Мисс Анджела отправилась в театр вместе с мистером Глоссопом, сэр.</p><p>― Спасибо, Сеппингз. Извини, что побеспокоил.</p><p>Ощущение абсурдности происходящего, не покидавшее Бейли с момента, когда впервые заговорили о тётушках, достигло апогея. Особенно этому способствовало упоминание театра, в принципе невозможного на Солярии, куда якобы отправились в принципе невозможная на Солярии «сестрёнка» Вустера и некий мифический мистер Глоссоп.</p><p>Вустер, обернувшись к стоящим возле автомобиля Бейли и Дэниелу, растерянно развёл руками:<br/>
― Ужасно жаль, парни, но так уж выстроились звёзды. Делать нечего, придётся возвращаться домой не соло, но хлебавши.</p><p>― Несолоно хлебавши, ― ввиду отсутствия Дживса, мягко поправил Дэниел.</p><p>«А Груэр, пожалуй, прав. Вустер безумен», ― заключил про себя Бейли.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>И снова ветер бил в лицо страдающего на заднем сидении кабриолета инспектора, и снова на его зажмуренных веках отпечатывался стремительно меняющийся хаотический калейдоскоп света и теней, и снова сжимался желудок, угрожая жестоко отомстить за все издевательства.<p>Автомобиль обогнул по широкой дуге особняк и затормозил у того крыльца, с которого всё началось. Их встретил невозмутимый и безупречно почтительный Дживс. Вустер, сияя, протянул ему шляпу. У Бейли с Дэниелом шляп не было, поэтому они просто проследовали в дом. К счастью, с ними пока не прощались, значит, шансы благополучно завершить миссию всё ещё никуда не делись. Снова миновав уже знакомый холл, а также пару залов, хозяин дома провёл их в небольшую уютную гостиную с голубыми обоями: здесь стояли несколько кресел, диван с журнальным столиком и фортепиано. Вдоль стены размещались несколько застеклённых шкафов с безделушками, противоположную стену украшал камин.</p><p>― Навестим тётушку в следующий раз, ― с оптимизмом пообещал Вустер, шлёпаясь на диван. ― Вы ведь ещё приедете?</p><p>Бейли заверил, что они будут чрезвычайно рады, и расположился в кресле, Дэниел, делая вид, что разглядывает безделушки, улыбался и нахваливал интерьер, и при этом, не останавливаясь, перемещался по комнате.</p><p>― Скоро будет обед, ― с радостным предвкушением сообщил Вустер. ― Как насчёт тяпнуть чего-нибудь освежающего?</p><p>Бейли догадался, что тот говорит о спиртном. Однако, согласно классу обеспечения, инспектор не часто баловался подобными излишествами, поэтому вполне обоснованно опасался с непривычки захмелеть. Тем не менее щедрое предложение хозяина он с благодарностью принял в расчёте на то, что Вустер не станет изменять себе и не пошлёт за другим роботом, а отправит с поручением Дживса. Когда же Дживс приблизится к Бейли с напитком, то станет удобной мишенью для Дэниела.</p><p>― Чего бы вам хотелось? ― поинтересовался Вустер.</p><p>Бейли растерянно посмотрел на Оливо. От того помощи не последовало.</p><p>― Может, виски с содовой? ― подсказал хозяин.</p><p>― Да, отлично, ― поспешил кивнуть Бейли.</p><p>К чести инспектора, он не ошибся: Вустер не только не позвал другого робота, ему даже не пришлось проговаривать просьбу Дживсу, тот сам беззвучно выскользнул из гостиной, а спустя несколько минут вернулся, неся на подносе сверкающие бокалы с янтарной жидкостью. Бейли едва удержался, чтобы не подать знак Оливо: слишком явное переглядывание могло их выдать, к тому же Дэниел ― профессионал, и сам, без сомнения, знает, когда и как ему действовать.</p><p>Дживс подал бокал хозяину, а затем шагнул к Бейли. Чтобы обслужить инспектора, ему пришлось склониться, так как тот сидел в низком глубоком кресле. Дэниел разыграл всё как по нотам. В мгновение ока оказался в нужном месте и без всякого шума, промедления и суеты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Бокал, расплёскивая благородные капли, ударил Бейли по бедру и покатился на пол. Туда же, на паркет, полетел поднос. Инспектор успел выставить перед собой руки, когда массивная фигура робота, покачнувшись, накренилась в его сторону, но Дэниел успел подхватить падающее тело и уложить на пол прежде, чем оно погребло под собой Бейли. </p><p>― Дживс! ― крикнул Вустер, бросаясь к роботу.</p><p>Бейли на секунду испугался, что тот кинется с кулаками на Оливо. Послушный Первому Закону, Дэниел сопротивляться был не способен, и это бы всё осложнило. Вустер мог поступить ещё умнее: позвать на помощь роботов. Те не причинили бы, конечно, вреда Бейли и его напарнику, которого приняли бы за человека, но вполне могли встать стеной на защиту хозяйской собственности, тем самым не позволив Дэниелу со своей аппаратурой подступиться к Дживсу.</p><p>Однако инспектор волновался зря, судьба уготовила им с Дэниелом подарок. Вместо того чтобы впадать в бешенство или звать на помощь, Вустер рухнул перед роботом на колени, прямо в полную осколков лужу, обхватил ладонями большую черноволосую голову и принялся совершенно по-детски, беспомощно выкликать его имя. На лице Вустера не было и следа прежней, казавшейся нерасторжимой с его живыми чертами весёлости, выглядел он смертельно напуганным и потерянным, словно ребёнок, оставленный в окружении мертвецов. Так, пожалуй, мог выглядеть сам Бейли, случись несчастье с Бентли и Джезебел.</p><p>― Давайте вместе переложим его на диван, ― мягко предложил Элайдж.</p><p>Вустер послушно поднялся на ноги. Губы его подёргивались, в распахнутых светлых глазах дрожали слёзы. На испорченных щёгольских брюках среди коричневых пятен виски расползались бурые следы порезов, он не замечал их.</p><p>Втроём они перетащили тяжёлого робота на диван. Ладонь Вустера коснулась лба Дживса, а слёзы уже не дрожали на ресницах, а катились по щекам.</p><p>― Что с ним? ― сглотнув комок, выдавил Вустер и с надеждой доверчиво заглянул в глаза Дэниелу, достававшему из рюкзака своё оборудование.</p><p>Очевидно, сообразил Бейли, тот просто не понял, что произошло. Наверное, смотрел в другую сторону в тот момент, когда Дэниел ловко воспользовался прибором. Это была настоящая удача для них с напарником, тем более что Вустер явно полагал, будто Дэниел сейчас займётся починкой. Ему даже не пришло в голову, что вряд ли земляне что-либо смыслят в солярианских роботах, не говоря уже о таком совершенном образце, как Дживс. Что ж, им с Дэниелом только на руку, если хозяин дома считает их союзниками и друзьями.  Вот только Бейли заметил, что Дэниел испытывает проблемы: движения робота стали затруднены и замедлены. Инспектор уже сталкивался с подобным, причина крылась в побочных эффектах Первого Закона. Человеку ― Вустеру ― причинялся пусть не прямой, но вред. Позитронный мозг Дэниела мог пострадать, поэтому Бейли необходимо было скорее вмешаться.</p><p>― Берти, ― он взял ладони Вустера в свои и мягко, но настойчиво отвёл их от тела робота, ― постарайтесь успокоиться. Уверен, ничего катастрофического не произошло. Дэниел сейчас во всём разберётся. Не будем ему мешать.</p><p>Тирада подействовала. Шмыгнув носом, Вустер отошёл на шаг, достал из кармана платок, вытер лицо и высморкался.</p><p>Бейли попытался развить успех:<br/>
― Давайте выйдем отсюда. Где здесь ванная? Нужно промыть ваши порезы. Посмотрите, что вы сделали с ногами. ― Окинув взглядом перемазанные в виски и крови некогда песочного цвета брюки, он подумал, что целесообразней всего будет вызвать робота с аптечкой, но сперва следовало оставить Дэниела наедине с Дживсом. ― Ну же, обопритесь на меня… ― Инспектор постарался придать голосу максимум убедительности.</p><p>Аккуратно приобняв впавшего в столбняк Вустера, он потянул его к двери, но тот вместо того, чтобы послушно последовать за Бейли, вдруг отчаянно замотал головой и, выказав неожиданное проворство, выскользнул из инспекторской хватки и метнулся к поверженному роботу. Дэниел как раз в этот момент приподнимал крышку черепа. Бейли даже на секунду растерялся, настолько открывшееся зрелище выбивало дух. Человеческая голова была срезана на верхушке, словно скорлупа на яйце всмятку, чьё содержимое собирались вычерпать ложкой и съесть. Срез был скошен к затылку, оставляя нетронутым лоб, а внутри этой распахнутой, как развинченная музыкальная шкатулка, головы приковывало взгляд нечто магнетически противоестественное, сверкающее металлом и окутанное парами жидкого азота или чего-то ещё, столь же холодного и безжизненного. Вот так он и выглядит, этот хвалёный позитронный мозг, мелькнуло у Бейли.</p><p>― Дживс… ― прошептал Вустер, снова шлёпаясь на многострадальные колени и протягивая к роботу дрожащие руки.</p><p>― Кол… ле… га… Эл… лайдж… ― с ощутимым трудом, медленно, заикаясь, каким-то не своим, повреждённым голосом проскрежетал Дэниел. </p><p>Его всегда безупречное лицо перекосилось: правый угол рта безвольно повис, один глаз широко распахнулся, другой в лихорадочном ритме ежесекундно смаргивал, брови бессмысленно смещались вверх-вниз, хаотично и бессистемно ― то складывались домиком в немом недоумении, то, хмурясь, сходились к переносице, то принимались синхронно подпрыгивать, словно намекая окружающим на нечто неприличное. Ещё минута, осознал Бейли, и Дэниелу конец.</p><p>В таких ситуациях инспектор умел действовать быстро. Подскочив к Вустеру, он вздёрнул его под мышки, схватил в охапку, перекинул через плечо и выбежал из комнаты. Вустер брыкался и всячески пытался вернуть себе нормальное положение, но Бейли, понимая, что успех миссии, а возможно, даже и жизнь Дэниела зависят сейчас от него, вцепился в добычу, словно бульдог. Он пересёк столько коридоров и зал, сколько смог, пока не выбился из сил, и, только оказавшись в небольшой тупиковой комнате с единственной ведущей в неё дверью, ― это оказалась биллиардная ― свалил Вустера в первое подвернувшееся кресло. А затем, тяжело дыша, ― Вустер был высок и, несмотря на худобу, довольно крепок ― отёр мокрый лоб и запер единственный путь к отступлению.</p><p>― Пожалуйста, ― взмолился Вустер, немедленно вскочив на ноги. ― Мне нужно знать, как он!</p><p>Бейли загородил спиной дверь, глубоко вдохнул и как можно мягче произнёс:<br/>
― Берти, в таких расстроенных чувствах вы можете только навредить. Что, если из-за вашего вмешательства у Дэниела дрогнет рука?</p><p>Вустер всхлипнул.</p><p>― Возьмите себя в руки. Будьте мужчиной. Поверьте, ваш… ― он потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы подобрать нужное слово, ― камердинер в надёжных руках.</p><p>― Я знаю, ― уступчиво согласился Вустер. ― Я правда не буду мешать, честное слово!</p><p>― Вам нужно успокоиться и обработать порезы, ― гнул своё Элайдж. ― Своему камердинеру сейчас вы можете только помешать… ― Для придания словам убедительности Бейли собрался сравнить вмешательство Дэниела с операцией, которую производит над человеческим мозгом нейрохирург, однако не успел, так как в дверь постучали.</p><p>Это был ровный, негромкий стук, но Бейли, не ожидавший ничего подобного, вздрогнул: он привык к ощущению, что в огромном доме, кроме него, Дэниела и Вустера с непонятным роботом, никого нет. Разве что Сеппингз, да и тот где-то далеко, с отдельного входа.</p><p>Пока он лихорадочно размышлял, кто бы это мог быть: Бейли успел подумать и на Дэниела, и даже на восставшего с одра Дживса, в замке щёлкнуло и дверь распахнулась. В комнату один за другим, агрессивно поблёскивая металлом, шагая нога в ногу, вошли шестеро красноглазых солярианских роботов, каждый выше Бейли на голову. Вошли и рассредоточились около входа, заслоняя собой дверь. Элайдж против воли почувствовал неприятное тонущее чувство, какой-то обречённый парализующий ужас загнанной в угол добычи. Он понял в эту минуту, что испытывает героиня любимого авторами кино штампа, принимающая душ красавица, когда в её интимное уединение врывается банда слетевших с катушек роботов.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, господин, ― произнёс монотонным голосом робот, стоящий ближе всех к Бейли, но обращаясь не к нему, а к своему владельцу. ― Не причиняет ли этот человек вам вред?</p><p>Бейли, сверля Вустера отчаянным взглядом, легонько покачал головой. Законы законами, но кто знает, насколько далеко могут зайти солярианские железяки в стремлении защитить своего господина?</p><p>― Э-э… нет, спасибо, ребята, всё в порядке, ― ответил хозяин дома.</p><p>Инспектор почувствовал, как неприятная тяжесть отпускает его.</p><p>― Не удерживает ли этот человек вас против вашей воли? ― занудно продолжал настаивать робот.</p><p>Тут Вустер замялся. Но Бейли к тому моменту уже внял собственному совету, который пару минут назад давал Вустеру, и взял себя в руки.</p><p>― Вашему господину требуется немедленная медицинская помощь, ― повелительно произнёс он, указывая на окровавленные брюки последнего. ― Мистер Вустер может пострадать из-за кровопотери или получить заражение. Его жизнь в опасности. Нужно действовать без промедления. А вы, Берти, ― повернулся он к Вустеру, ― наберитесь терпения и позвольте роботам привести вас в порядок. Я рассчитываю на вашу выдержку и сознательность. Чтобы вам было спокойнее, ― добавил он, видя, что слова практически не подействовали, ― я сам пойду к Дэниелу и предложу свою помощь. Но вам, пока всё не кончится, там делать нечего. Ответьте, Берти, вы меня поняли?</p><p>Вустер неуверенно кивнул.</p><p>― Хорошо. ― Инспектор решительно шагнул к двери, и заслон роботов на пути, к его облегчению, разомкнулся.</p><p>Очутившись в коридоре, Элайдж торопливо зашагал туда, где оставил напарника. Заблудиться он не боялся: жизнь в гигантском стальном муравейнике приучила ориентироваться и запоминать направления бессознательно, даже не задумываясь. Однако на этот раз сноровка подвела. Наверное, вид вот-вот готового перегореть Дэниела задел Элайджа глубже, чем ему показалось вначале, а может, его отвлёк попытками вырваться брыкающийся Вустер. Что бы ни послужило причиной, та комната, которой, по мнению Бейли, следовало оказаться маленькой гостиной с голубыми обоями, оказалась другой, совершенно незнакомой. Это мелкое происшествие не стоило бы упоминания, если бы не одно «но»: когда Бейли шагнул внутрь, на него из противоположного конца зала с дивана уставилась сухощавая пожилая женщина. От изумления инспектор остановился, как вкопанный, а женщина равнодушно моргнула и громовым голосом произнесла, обращаясь, судя по всему, не к Бейли, а к мирозданию:<br/>
― Опять ошибка соединения! ― При этом она сделала величественный жест рукой, указуя куда-то Бейли за спину, и добавила: ― В том углу вообще сплошные помехи!</p><p>Инспектор обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, о каких помехах она говорит, но ничего, кроме дверного проёма, надёжно сработанного из цельного массива дерева, не увидел. Когда он спустя секунду обернулся, женщины уже не было.</p><p>Ещё раз обведя взглядом пустую комнату, Элайдж вернулся в коридор и сразу понял, где совершил ошибку. Он поспешил её исправить и очень скоро оказался в нужной гостиной. Дэниел, по счастью, был в норме: глаза больше не дёргались, брови не подпрыгивали, красивое лицо робота выражало идеальное спокойствие. Перед Дэниелом на придвинутом к дивану журнальном столике стоял работающий портативный компьютер, черепная коробка Дживса была всё ещё открыта, и к позитронному мозгу тянулись многочисленные провода, другими концами уходившие к многочисленным хитроумным устройствам, извлечённым Дэниелом из рюкзака. Здесь не было красноглазых солярианских железяк, работе Оливо никто не мешал, атмосферу в комнате Бейли назвал бы деловитой и сосредоточенной.</p><p>― Вустер ведёт себя нестабильно. Я сделал, что мог, но не поручусь, что он не попытается ворваться сюда прямо сейчас, ― произнёс Бейли негромко. ― Сколько ещё времени вам понадобится?</p><p>― Я уже почти закончил, коллега Элайдж. Ещё пятнадцать минут.</p><p>― Отлично. Пятнадцать минут я постараюсь вам обеспечить. Главное, если вернётся Вустер, постарайтесь не купиться на его страдания. Вы предотвращаете куда больший урон, чем может понести психика этого молодого человека.</p><p>― В данный момент я уже не ощущаю негативного эффекта, коллега Элайдж.</p><p>― Вот и хорошо.</p><p>Элайдж осмотрел обе ведущие из гостиной двери. Конечно, было б лучше, будь у комнаты только один выход. Но практика всё равно показала, что роботы располагают отмычками от любых дверей. Строить из шкафов баррикады, учитывая силу роботов, было также бесполезно. Оставалось надеяться, что роботы восприняли порезы Вустера всерьёз и продержат его как можно дольше. С этими мыслями инспектор опустился в кресло.</p><p>Первые минуты ожидания он ощутимо нервничал, прислушивался к тиканью стрелочных настенных часов, переводил тревожный взгляд со стремительно летавших над клавиатурой пальцев Дэниела на неподвижно застывший циферблат. Однако время шло, а в помещение никто не врывался: не стучал осторожным стуком, не кричал, не плакал, и постепенно напряжение отпустило инспектора.<br/>
Вскоре ровный голос Дэниела произнёс: «Я закончил», и Оливо принялся проворно, один за другим, отсоединять провода от мозга неподвижного робота.</p><p>― Каков вердикт? ― нетерпеливо спросил Бейли.</p><p>― Самый обычный мозг, ― ответил Дэниел, подняв взгляд на инспектора. ― Основанный на Трёх Законах роботехники.</p><p>― Так я и думал, ― сказал Бейли несколько разочарованно.</p><p>Теперь, в свете новых данных, его бросок на Солярию выглядел обычной перестраховкой. Старый профессор, желая выглядеть в глазах соперника непонятно кем, наплёл с три короба, а все и перепугались… Зато миссия выполнена, и Минниму придётся заплатить по счетам. Что ж. Может быть, инспектор Элайдж Бейли с Земли ― и не герой, но чем он не счастливец и не удачливая бестия?</p><p>Тем временем Дэниел успел упаковать свои инструменты и даже вернул черепную крышку Р. Дживса на место.</p><p>― Сейчас я подключу питание. Наверное, будет уместно, коллега Элайдж, если владелец сможет удостовериться, что с его роботом всё в полном порядке. Вы не могли бы сходить за мистером Вустером?</p><p>― Да, хорошая идея. Пусть бедняга наконец успокоится. Хоть он и не совсем в своём уме, но мне его жалко. ― Бейли встал и, бросив Дэниелу дружеский взгляд, вышел за дверь.</p><p>Вустер обнаружился не сразу, Бейли пришлось попотеть, чтобы его найти: спросить было не у кого, все роботы снова куда-то запропастились. Он попробовал было негромко позвать: «Эй, робот», но никто не откликнулся. Кричать на весь дом, призывая на помощь механических слуг или в надежде быть услышанным самим Вустером, Бейли не стал, это выглядело бы глупо, да и Дэниел мог решить, что инспектору угрожает какая-нибудь опасность. Поэтому Бейли последовательно, одну за другой, исследовал каждую дверь и наконец обнаружил пропажу в одной из спален. Мистер Вустер выглядел совершенно успокоившимся, что на контрасте с его недавней реакцией показалось инспектору довольно-таки странным. Также странным выглядело надетое на него нелепое шерстяное пончо пёстрой расцветки с лохматой бахромой по краю. Увидев Бейли, Вустер стянул пончо через голову и предстал перед гостем в светло-сером, идеально сидящем, безупречно выглядящем костюме. Совсем не в том, в котором он валился на пол. Сорочка, жилет, перчатки и галстук, как отметил Бейли, тоже были теперь другие. Даже запонки на манжетах, галстучная булавка, бутоньерка в петлице… Да что там бутоньерка! Наблюдательный инспектор готов был поклясться, что этот эксцентричный модник заменил даже ботинки!</p><p>― Я счастлив сообщить, Берти, что с вашим камердинером всё в порядке, ― тепло проговорил Элайдж. ― Это был временный, так сказать, обморок… Впрочем, я не силён в терминах и боюсь по невежеству напутать, но главное, что вы должны знать: с вашим Дживсом всё хорошо. Можете пойти и убедиться.</p><p>Если честно, после того, что он видел, после слёз на глазах, дрожащего голоса и порезанных в кровь ног, Элайдж Бейли ожидал от хозяина дома бурного всплеска эмоций: криков радости, прыжков до потолка, горячих рукопожатий. Однако Вустер всего лишь отставил в сторону пустой бокал, с улыбкой ― вежливой, широкой, доброжелательной, но вовсе не ликующей и не похожей на улыбку облегчения ― поблагодарил, поднялся из кресла и обычным шагом ― лёгким, уверенным, но вовсе не стремительным, в этом шаге не было нетерпения ― пересёк комнату, учтиво приоткрыл перед Бейли дверь и рядом с ним, не ускоряясь, не забегая вперёд и даже не задавая вопросов, проследовал по коридору.</p><p>Когда они вошли в маленькую гостиную, Дживс уже как ни в чём не бывало стоял на ногах и вид, как и полагается роботу, имел самый невозмутимый.</p><p>― Прошу меня простить, сэр, ― приветствовал он хозяина. ― Моё отключение доставило вам неудобства.</p><p>― Нет-нет, ерунда, ― слабо улыбнувшись, замотал головой Вустер. ― Главное, что с тобой, приятель, всё пучком.</p><p>― Благодарю вас, сэр. Вашим последним приказом было принести напитки. Мне сделать это или сперва заняться уборкой?</p><p>Вустер растерянно моргнул, затем махнул рукой:<br/>
― Ни то, ни другое, старина. Иди, ты свободен.</p><p>Получив распоряжение, Дживс послушно покинул комнату. Бейли, проводив его взглядом, озадаченно посмотрел на Вустера. И это всё? А как же все эти, недавно столь искренне демонстрированные любовь и кровь? Инспектор пожалел, что он не психолог, а ещё лучше, не психиатр. Возможно, всё дело в умственной болезни? Недаром и Бассет, и Груэр в унисон объявили Вустера сумасшедшим. Но если нет? Если поведению Берти есть разумное объяснение? Что такого могло произойти за время отсутствия Бейли, отчего Вустер переменил своё отношение к происходящему?</p><p>― Берти, я всё волнуюсь: ваши порезы обработали? ― спросил он как бы между прочим. ― Надеюсь, там ничего серьёзного?</p><p>― Да-да, всё промыли и заклеили, ― Элайдж отметил, что Вустер отчего-то порозовел. ― А ещё я проглотил успокоительное. Так что всё типитоп.</p><p>Успокоительное? Об этом инспектор не подумал. А ведь, когда он зашёл за Вустером, тот отставил в сторону пустой бокал из-под виски, в котором ещё болтались кубики льда. Смесь лекарства с алкоголем объясняла некоторые несообразности в поведении хозяина дома.</p><p>― Послушайте-ка, ― внезапно спохватился Вустер, живо взмахивая руками, ― А ведь я забыл вас поблагодарить. Ужасно некрасиво с моей стороны. Спасибо, что залатали моего камердинера и всё такое прочее. Надеюсь, вы останетесь на обед? </p><p>Бейли бросил взгляд на напарника. Если их работа в этом доме закончена, задерживаться не имеет смысла. Но кто знает, может, Дэниелу нужно ещё что-нибудь уточнить?</p><p>― Что касается меня, я не голоден, ― с приятной улыбкой произнёс Оливо.</p><p>Что ж, Бейли был только рад поскорее отсюда убраться.</p><p>― И у меня пропал аппетит. Так что мы лучше пойдём, если не возражаете.</p><p>― Какой разговор… Не вопрос, конечно… Я вас провожу… ― Вустер метнулся к двери ― слишком торопливо и обрадованно для человека, стремящегося произвести впечатление своим гостеприимством, ― и широко распахнул её.</p><p>Впрочем, инспектор не мог его винить. Если бы было уместно, не выходя из роли, дать Вустеру совет, Бейли настоятельно рекомендовал бы молодому солярианину перестать быть таким доверчивым и наивным и больше никогда ни под каким предлогом не пускать незнакомцев в дом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Чтобы сократить мучения Элайджа, Вустер мог бы довезти его до взлётной площадки на автомобиле, но Берти не догадался предложить, а сам Бейли просить не стал. Неся какую-то совершеннейшую чушь про погоду, булочки и своего ― несомненно вымышленного ― приятеля Бинго, Вустер довёл их с Дэниелом до шахматного холла, где с видом явного облегчения торопливо распрощался и, не дождавшись, когда они хотя бы начнут спускаться с крыльца, сразу же за их спинами поспешно захлопнул дверь.<p>― Иосафат… ― пробормотал инспектор, принимая предложенную Дэниелом руку. ― Наконец-то мы c Вустером друг от друга отделались.</p><p>― Мне показалось, коллега Элайдж, что хозяин дома ― довольно приятный молодой человек.</p><p>― Мне тоже иногда так казалось. ― Идти вслепую, держась за Дэниела, было совсем не сложно. Кроме того, беседа отвлекала от раздражающих посторонних шумов, вроде жужжания насекомых и птичьего свиста. ― Так или иначе, коллега, мы сделали это. И я рад, что обошлось малой кровью. Представьте, что было бы, если бы Дживса пришлось изымать? Хотя этот Вустер настолько безобидный, что и в этом случае мы столкнулись бы разве что с ещё большей порцией слёз. Ему даже не пришло бы в голову позвать на помощь роботов.</p><p>― Здесь на удивление мало роботов, ― заметил Дэниел.</p><p>― Помимо Сеппингза, я видел шестерых, причём разом, ― довольный, что ему есть чем удивить напарника, поделился Бейли. О том, что они его довольно сильно напугали, он предпочёл умолчать.</p><p>― В каждом солярианском поместье обитают тысячи роботов, ― проинформировал Дэниел. ― Большинство из них задействовано в промышленном и сельскохозяйственном производстве, но для поддержания в порядке такого большого особняка и парковых земель тоже, без сомнения, требуется достаточно значительный штат.</p><p>― По-видимому, им приказано не маячить на виду, ― предположил Бейли.</p><p>― Скорее всего, вы правы. Мистер Вустер по меркам Солярии весьма эксцентричен.</p><p>― И не только Солярии, можете мне поверить. Кстати, когда Вустер падал на колени, мне показалось, что вы вот-вот перегорите.</p><p>― Вы были недалеки от истины, коллега Элайдж. Я оказался в непростой и противоречивой ситуации.  ― Дэниел внезапно оборвал речь, словно не желая сказать лишнего.</p><p>― Но сейчас всё хорошо? Вы, надеюсь, полностью оправились?</p><p>― Да, коллега Элайдж. Осторожно, мы подошли к трапу. Сейчас будет ступенька.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Бейли пристегнул ремни; загудели, набирая обороты, двигатели. Шум был приятный, успокаивающий: не порождение хаотических сил природы, а покорный и надёжный звук созданного человеком и для человека полезного, облегчающего жизнь устройства. Все окна в салоне были задраены, ровное искусственное освещение создавало так ценимый инспектором уют.<p>― Я рад, ― снова повторил он, ― что Годлам блефовал.</p><p>Он хотел добавить, что, окажись всё иначе, пришлось бы не только возиться с Вустером, но и транспортировать тяжёлого робота сюда, пешком ― вряд ли Вустер одолжил бы автомобиль ― через весь этот ужасный парк. Или, на худой конец, отсоединив, забрать с собой только позитронный мозг…</p><p>Внезапное подозрение пронзило Элайджа. Он даже вздрогнул в своём мягком комфортном кресле. Он, Бейли, дважды отлучался из маленькой гостиной, причём оба раза ― довольно надолго. Дэниел вполне мог успеть поменять мозг Дживса на стандартный заводской образец, а заодно сообщить роботу, на какое имя он обязан отзываться и каково было его последнее перед «отключением» задание.</p><p>― Вас что-то беспокоит, коллега Элайдж? ― спросил Дэниел.</p><p>― Вы же знаете, я не любитель всего этого, ― Бейли изобразил на лице лёгкое раздражение. ― Жду не дождусь, когда окажусь под нормальной крышей.</p><p>― Возможно, вам следует принять успокоительное? ―  невинно поинтересовался робот.</p><p>― Разве я бьюсь в истерике? ― довольно холодно ответил Элайдж. ― Кстати, пока мы не взлетели… Я вспомнил про одну вещь… ―  С этими словами он, отстегнув ремни, поднялся, достал с полки рюкзак Дэниела, раскрыл и запустил в него руки.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, коллега Элайдж, ― произнёс Дэниел ровно. ― Что вы делаете с моим рюкзаком?</p><p>― Сейчас, минуту…</p><p>На то, чтобы осмотреть содержимое, много времени не потребовалось. Позитронный мозг ― предмет довольно заметный, его не спрячешь в какую-нибудь складку или потайной карман. Закончив короткие, но тщетные поиски, Бейли вернул рюкзак на место.</p><p>― Зачем вы…</p><p>― Мне показалось, что вы забыли в доме у Вустера свой компьютер, ― ответил Бейли первое, что пришло в голову.  ― Нужно было проверить, пока мы не оторвались от земли. ― Бейли снова сел и завозился с ремнями, на Дэниела он старался не смотреть.</p><p>― Мне показалось, вы не доверяете мне, коллега Элайдж.</p><p>― Ерунда! Вы слишком мнительны для того, кем являетесь, Дэниел.</p><p>― Вы что-то искали внутри. Полагаю, вы решили, что я солгал вам относительно результатов диагностики, а позитронный мозг, не подчинённый Трём Законам роботехники, взял с собой, заменив на обычный, чтобы учёные Авроры, изучив доставленный мной трофей, выиграли бы дополнительное преимущество в технологической, экономической и военной гонке.</p><p>― Иосафат! Дэниел, что вы такое несёте? Я просто вбил себе в голову, что видел, как вы застёгивали рюкзак, а компьютер всё ещё стоял на журнальном столике…</p><p>― Частота вашего моргания не совпадает с обычной, пульс ускорен, кроме того, вы либо отводите от меня взгляд, либо наоборот ― смотрите в глаза дольше обычного, очевидно, пытаясь тем самым доказать, что не лжёте.</p><p>― Ну, хорошо, ― уступил Элайдж. ― Ладно, признаюсь: я заподозрил вас на минутку в том, что вы провернули этот маленький трюк в интересах Авроры… Кстати, ― он огляделся и, убедившись, что в салоне летательного аппарата, кроме них, никого нет, тихо добавил, ― а вы не могли спрятать мозг в том отделении, куда у вас попадает еда?</p><p>― Нет, коллега Элайдж, ― кротко сказал Дэниел. ― Не мог. Это было бы физически невозможно по причине того, что позитронный мозг туда просто-напросто не поместится. Но, если вы настаиваете, я немедленно представлю вам доказательство, как только мы доберёмся до дома и получим возможность уединиться.</p><p>Бейли кивнул.</p><p>― Не сочтите за проявление личного недоверия. Вы знаете, я отношусь к вам очень хорошо. Но, получи вы соответствующий приказ от своих хозяев с Авроры, разве вы не выполнили бы его, Дэниел?</p><p>― Разумеется, коллега Элайдж, я бы его выполнил, за исключением ситуации, когда я не смог бы этого сделать, не нанеся вред человеческому существу.</p><p>― Что и требовалось доказать, ― довольно заключил Бейли. ― Мои подозрения вовсе не так уж и беспочвенны. …Долго ещё лететь? И где робостюард? Я хочу пить, а он где-то прячется! </p><p>― Мы уже три с половиной минуты как приступили к снижению. А робостюард несколько раз заглядывал в салон и тут же исчезал, чтобы не мешать нашей беседе. </p><p>― Отлично, ― буркнул Элайдж. ― Опять тащиться по траве. А я даже не успел как следует насладиться креслом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Последовавший за возвращением допрос ― иначе его не назовёшь ― проводился в той же сдержанно обставленной переговорной и длился три часа без перерыва. Груэр дотошно, с тщательностью автоматического робота-пылесоса, высосал из Бейли всё до мельчайшей детали: все их действия с момента приземления на территорию поместья Вустера, все малейшие нюансы поведения самого Вустера и, разумеется, Дживса. Элайджу разве что удалось утаить инцидент с досмотром рюкзака и разговор во время полёта обратно ― ему совсем не хотелось выставлять напоказ ни свою подозрительность к напарнику, ни суть происхождения Дэниела. Когда любопытство чиновника удовлетворилось, тот в витиеватых выражениях поблагодарил обоих, казёнными фразами выразил надежду на дальнейшее мирное сотрудничество представляемых им, Бейли и Дэниелом планет, после чего наконец распрощался.<p>Когда Груэр и его монументальный письменный стол исчезли, Бейли почувствовал, как на него наваливается усталость.</p><p>― Вы пропустили обед, коллега Элайдж, ― сразу же напомнил робот. ― Полагаю, вам следует принять пищу.</p><p>У Бейли не осталось сил даже на раздражение. К тому же он так устал, что не чувствовал голода.</p><p>― Я лучше приму ванну, ― сказал он. ― А вы пока займитесь составлением отчёта своему начальству, или что там от вас требуется? В общем, не ждите. Я, наверное, велю роботу принести мне чего-нибудь пожевать прямо в ванную.</p><p>― Как скажете, коллега. ― Робот с завидной лёгкостью поднялся из кресла и уверенной походкой зашагал по своим делам.</p><p>Бейли пожалел, что у него нет такого же надёжного и долговечного встроенного источника питания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Красноглазый солярианский робот расторопно выполнил данное ему поручение, и вскоре уже Бейли, бездумно разглядывая потолок, отмокал в горячей воде. Над ним лопались пузырьки, а поперёк ванны красовалась принесённая роботом надёжная подставка, на которой громоздились напитки и яства. Невообразимая роскошь. Элайдж потянулся к золотистому шарику из теста, плавающему в тарелке с ароматным, судя по запаху, мясным соусом. Шарик был маленький, как раз на один укус, Бейли поймал его вилкой и опустил в рот. Внутри оказались сыр, грибы и какие-то пряные травы. Голод, которого инспектор до этого не ощущал, пробудился, разбушевался, и Бейли набросился на кушанья. Когда он дегустировал какой-то лёгкий алкогольный коктейль, которого робот, не пожалев, принёс целый графин, дверь ванной бесцеремонно распахнулась. По справедливости говоря, стук всё-таки был, но он прозвучал в момент открывания, поэтому Бейли совершенно естественно возмутился.<p>― Я же приказывал не входить… ― недовольно начал он.</p><p>― Простите, господин, но с вами хочет говорить правитель Груэр, ― ответила красноглазая непрошибаемая железяка, и Бейли, поняв бесполезность упрёков, только вздохнул.</p><p>― А подождать пять минут правитель Груэр не может?</p><p>― Боюсь, что нет, господин. Он выразил желание говорить с вами именно в то время, когда вы окажетесь в уединении.</p><p>― Чтобы не подслушал Дэниел, ― с сарказмом добавил инспектор.</p><p>― Не могу знать, господин. Про это правитель Груэр ничего не сказал.</p><p>― Хорошо, соединяйте. ― Бейли попытался сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, дав отмашку самостоятельно, но было слишком поздно: не успел он произнести «хо», как на месте мозаичной стены появились Груэр и его стол.</p><p>― Простите, что беспокою, инспектор, но, сами понимаете, есть вещи, которые я не могу обсуждать при представителе Авроры. ― Солярианин замолчал, словно бы подбирая слова. Затем, нервно сжав край подлокотника, быстро провёл другой рукой по сморщенному подбородку и продолжил. ― Из вашего рассказа, инспектор, я заключил, что вы не постоянно находились в непосредственной близости от господина Оливо. А именно: дважды вы покидали помещение на достаточно продолжительный срок, оставляя его наедине с выключенным Р. Дживсом. Я прав?</p><p>― Да, ― поняв, к чему он клонит, недовольно согласился Бейли, ― так и было. Но Дэниел не выкрал позитронный мозг, подменив его другим. Мне пришла в голову эта версия, и я сразу же её исключил.</p><p>― Можете ли вы быть уверены…</p><p>― Я обшарил его рюкзак. Больше спрятать позитронный мозг было негде, ― въедливость солярианина делала Элайджа всё раздражённее, к тому же он слегка стыдился своего поведения в эпизоде с рюкзаком, и лишнее напоминание было ему неприятно.</p><p>― Вовсе необязательно физически забирать позитронный мозг, ― не обращая внимания на хмурые брови Бейли, продолжал рассуждать Груэр. ― В ваше отсутствие Оливо мог переписать информацию о структуре мозга Р. Дживса к себе на компьютер или даже… ― тут старик сделал паузу, ― непосредственно себе в позитронный мозг. Да-да, не удивляйтесь, мне известно, что Дэниел Оливо ― на самом деле Р. Оливо, робот с Авроры. Когда вы в прошлый визит на Солярию разоблачили его перед домашними роботами, а затем велели им хранить этот инцидент в тайне, неужели вы думали, что ваш приказ обладает для них высшим приоритетом? Согласно моему распоряжению, всё происходящее в доме докладывалось и докладывается роботами непосредственно мне.</p><p>― Я должен был догадаться, что это входит в понятие солярианского гостеприимства, ― желчно заметил Элайдж.</p><p>― Вы должны были догадаться, что это входит в понятие защиты солярианских интересов.</p><p>Бейли усилием воли заставил себя смотреть на Груэра менее злобно.</p><p>― Итак, вы считаете, что Дэниел мог украсть какие-то важные данные, и моё отсутствие в комнате ему в этом помогло. Я докажу вам, что по обоим пунктам вы не правы. Во-первых, если речь не шла о физическом изъятии позитронного мозга и замене его на другой, моё присутствие никак бы не помешало Р. Оливо украсть информацию, так как я совершенно ничего не понимаю в этих ваших технологиях. Думаю, если бы там присутствовали даже вы лично ― да не дёргайтесь так, всего лишь ваше трёхмерное изображение ― вы и то не смогли бы сказать, для какой цели там использовались все те приборы, компьютер и провода: для диагностики, для переписывания или для того и другого вместе. Это что касается обвинений в том, что я покинул комнату. А теперь перейдём к Дэниелу. Вы утверждаете, что он похитил информацию. Но смысл похищать её имелся лишь в том случае, если позитронный мозг Р. Дживса в самом деле построен на каких-то совершенно новых принципах без вовлечения Трёх Законов. Получается, следуя вашему рассуждению, переписав данные, Дэниел оставил Дживса так, как он был, ведь мозг, согласно моему свидетельству ― а я не заинтересован, чтобы по вселенной шатались безумные роботы, ― не был изъят. Получается, послушный Первому Закону робот совершил действие, подвергающее опасности не только владельца опасного робота, но и других жителей Солярии, а в перспективе ― всё остальное человечество. Это просто смешно. Ваша логика привела в тупик, правитель Груэр, и вам следует это признать.</p><p>― Ваши умозаключения достаточно убедительны, но не без изъянов. Вы проинспектировали рюкзак своего коллеги после посещения дома Вустера, но не до него. Что, если позитронный мозг всё-таки был заменён, но опасный образец не был взят Дэниелом с собой, а спрятан где-то в здании?</p><p>Бейли почувствовал, что вода уже заметно остыла. Оба напрашивающихся в такой ситуации решения: подлить горячей или вылезти и завернуться в халат ― представлялись ему неуместными. С одной стороны, шум льющейся воды мешал бы беседе, с другой ― он всё-таки не Гладия Дельмар, чтобы сверкать перед посторонними наготой. Оставалось терпеть. Глубже погрузившись в воду, он с нарочитым недоверием переспросил:<br/>
― Спрятан в здании?</p><p>― Тут возможны два варианта, ― задумчиво проговорил солярианин, не замечая испытываемых инспектором неудобств. ― Р. Оливо мог полностью вывести позитронный мозг Р. Дживса из строя и спрятать куда-нибудь в пределах дома, чтобы даже в случае обнаружения ― весьма маловероятного ― мы не сумели бы выудить никакой информации. Так Р. Оливо и подчинился бы Первому закону, и Аврора бы получила извлечённые им бесценные данные, в то время как Солярия и весь остальной мир поверили, будто бы Р. Дживс ― самый обычный робот и никакой проблемы никогда не существовало.</p><p>― Этот план имеет слабое место, ― заметил Бейли. Кожа на его плечах уже покрылась мурашками, но он героически терпел. ― Спрятанный мозг могут обнаружить, и неизбежно возникнут вопросы.</p><p>― Но будет уже поздно. Или же мозг могут не найти. Помимо того, существует, как я уже упомянул, второй вариант: Р. Оливо мог спрятать неповреждённый мозг с целью впоследствии забрать его с собой на Аврору.</p><p>― Я замечу, если Дэниел отправится куда-то без меня, ― без особой уверенности возразил Бейли.</p><p>Несимпатичное лицо Груэра исказила снисходительная усмешка:<br/>
― Вы так думаете? Напомню, что, в отличие от вас, Р. Оливо не нуждается в отдыхе. И где гарантия, что прямо сейчас, пока вы принимаете ванну, он не успел уже вернуться за трофеем в поместье Вустера? Кроме того, вы, видимо, позабыли, что к его услугам сотни роботов, считающих Р. Оливо человеком и потому готовых выполнить любое его поручение. Ему даже не нужно покидать для этого дом. Возможно, ещё до визита к Вустеру он всё распланировал, отдал соответствующий приказ, и позитронный мозг, не подчиняющийся Трём Законам, сейчас находится где угодно: у вас под кроватью, в звездолёте, на котором вы завтра стартуете, или же в каком-нибудь дупле посреди леса. Точно так же Р. Оливо мог приказать перепрятать испорченный позитронный мозг. Или попросту от него избавиться. Поместье Вустера выходит на океанское побережье: достаточно сбросить некий предмет с обрыва, и никто никогда его не отыщет.</p><p>Поначалу слова солярианина смутили Бейли, но где-то к середине тирады инспектор увидел зияющий пробел в последовательности рассуждений, и это его так обрадовало, что он разом позабыл про остывшую воду.</p><p>― Позвольте, правитель Груэр, но вы же только что утверждали, что роботы обо всём докладывают вам? Неужели они не сообщат о том, что Дэниел покинул пределы поместья, или же что он отдал одному из них странный приказ?</p><p>Груэр заёрзал в своём кресле.</p><p>― Мы не можем знать, насколько далёко простираются познания Р. Оливо в роботехнике и робопсихологии. Нам не хотелось бы рисковать.</p><p>― Что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>Плюнув на приличия, Бейли отодвинул столик с остатками пиршества и вылез из ванной. В конце концов, он не нанимался мёрзнуть. А Груэр может не смотреть. </p><p>Пока он завязывал мягчайший, непристойно роскошный халат, солярианин заговорил:<br/>
― У нас есть только подозрения, не больше, ничего конкретного. Мы не знаем, на что способны технологии Авроры. Возможно, память роботов можно переписывать задним числом так, чтобы это было незаметно. Мы просто не знаем.</p><p>Бейли, закончив с халатом, повернулся к изображению Груэра:<br/>
― Тогда для чего вы мне всё это рассказываете? К чему клоните и что от меня хотите?</p><p>― Я хочу, ― поспешно проговорил Груэр, ― чтобы вы приказали Р. Оливо рассказать правду.</p><p>Бейли фыркнул.</p><p>― Почему бы  вам не сделать это самому?</p><p>― Ну, во-первых, мы хотим, чтобы аврориане и дальше думали, что мы принимаем Р. Оливо за человека…</p><p>― А во-вторых, вы хотите свалить ответственность на землянина, не так ли? Сами вы перед могущественной Авророй хотите остаться беленькими?</p><p>Груэр красноречиво промолчал.</p><p>― Так вот что я вам скажу. Это бесполезно. По дороге на Солярию я задал Дэниелу вопрос, что будет, если я дам ему приказ рассказать без утайки всё, что он знает. И Дэниел ответил, что у меня ничего не выйдет. Потому что Первый Закон поможет ему молчать, так как раскрытием секретной информации он нанесёт вред своему начальству, а они ― я на это надеюсь ― люди.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям Бейли, солярианина этот аргумент не сразил. Судя по виду, тот его даже ждал.</p><p>― Да-да, ― понимающе закивал тот. ― Разумеется. Но вы тоже можете применить в своих интересах Первый Закон.</p><p>Бейли удивился:<br/>
― Это ещё как?</p><p>― Первый Закон, ― принялся объяснять Груэр, ― гласит…</p><p>― Я знаю, что он гласит. Как, по-вашему, я стану им пользоваться, чтобы вынудить Дэниела говорить? Пообещаю пытать вас, если он не скажет?</p><p>Груэр бросил на Бейли испуганный взгляд.</p><p>― Конечно, нет. Просто пригрозите, что нанесёте вред самому себе, если он не откроет всю правду.</p><p>Бейли посмотрел на Груэра, как на безумного.</p><p>― Что вам стоит? ― солярианин просительно улыбнулся. ― Вас же никто не заставляет делать это по-настоящему. Даже если он зафиксирует вас, чтобы вы не могли применить против себя, например, нож, вы можете пообещать, что откусите себе язык…</p><p>― Ну, у вас и фантазия! ― рассмеялся Бейли. ― Нет уж. Ничего подобного я делать не стану. И не столько потому, что это кривляние унизительно и глупо, хотя и поэтому тоже, а по более веской причине. И я вам скажу, по какой. Потому что я ― да и вы, собственно, тоже ― оба мы безусловно можем доверять Дэниелу в том, что из-за его действий человечеству не будет причинён вред. Именно за этим меня сюда и позвали ― сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал. А всё остальное: получит ли Аврора преимущество из-за этой истории, или его получит Солярия ― это уже десятый вопрос, меня абсолютно не касающийся. Земле от всего этого в любом случае никакой выгоды. Но если уж всё-таки лично мне предстоит выбирать, какая из планет: Аврора или Солярия ― останется в выигрыше, то я выбираю Аврору, хотя бы потому, что там люди не такие чокнутые и не считают любовь чем-то вроде непристойной болезни. Прощайте, правитель Груэр. Моя миссия на Солярии завершена.</p><p>Не дожидаясь, когда робот прервёт контакт, инспектор с гордо задранной головой покинул ванную.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Ещё рано было ложиться спать, но Бейли тянуло в горизонтальное положение. Придирчиво оглядев одну за другой несколько комнат вдоль по коридору, он остановился на четвёртой, из-за того что там был огромный и очень удобный, по крайней мере на вид, диван. Расположившись на нём с комфортом, он не спеша набил трубку и закурил. О том, что ткань пропитается дымом, он не волновался: ещё по прошлому посещению Солярии Бейли знал, что дом, в котором его принимают, одноразовый, и сразу после окончания визита будет уничтожен. По мнению инспектора, это было непростительной расточительностью. Уж диван-то, такой шикарный полосатый диван, на деле оказавшийся ещё более удобным, чем казался на вид, могли бы не выбрасывать, а, скажем, отдать ему. Звездолёт бы вместил…<p>Мысль о диване всколыхнула в его мозгу какое-то воспоминание. Бейли аж поморщился, стремясь поймать ускользающий образ. Ах да! В доме у Вустера на диване сидела пожилая женщина. Вроде как её неправильно соединили. Наверное, такое случается. Но что-то было странное в том эпизоде, если бы понять что… Бейли припомнился внезапный порыв обшарить комнату, когда женщина исчезла. Тогда он не сделал этого, так как его призывали более важные дела: он торопился вернуться к Дэниелу, проверить, всё ли в порядке с ним, и узнать, что тот выяснил насчёт Дживса.</p><p>Но ведь само желание обшарить комнату после того, как говорил с чьим-то трёхмерным изображением, довольно-таки нетипично. Насколько Бейли помнил, у него не было порывов обыскивать переговорную после беседы с Груэром или после обмена репликами с Бассет. Что же в той ситуации было не так? Или может, всё было так, а дело во взвинченных нервах самого инспектора?  Действительно: дама и дама, просто появилась слишком неожиданно, а ошибки с соединением наверняка случаются: допустим, аппаратура барахлит, или сама женщина выразила пожелания роботу, заведующему связью, невнятно… Нет! Картинка выплыла перед мысленным взором Элайджа так ярко, что не осталось ни малейших сомнений. Диван! Да, да, дело было именно в диване! Дама исчезла, а диван нет. Диван остался ― Бейли отлично его помнил ― светлый, кремово-бежевый, очень комфортабельный на вид диван. А ведь если это был обычный сеанс связи, то дама должна была транслироваться в обрамлении собственного интерьера и после завершения сеанса пропасть вместе с ним. Зря он тогда не обшарил комнату. Что-то там явно было нечисто. Возможно, дама была не настолько бесплотной, как ему показалось? Возможно, она и была той пресловутой тётей Далией, о которой упоминал Вустер? Но, если так, если Вустер не бредил, не фантазировал и не лгал, то, получается, и остальные герои его рассказов: кузина Анджела, некий Бинго и этот, как его… Глоссоп ― тоже бродят по дому? Там что: целая коммуна «не таких», гнездо солярианских диссидентов?</p><p>Бейли выдул одно за другим череду колец ― искусство, которым он по праву гордился. Версия с коммуной аутсайдеров получалась занятная. Вот только одно «но»: на Солярии не было неучтённых людей. Зачатия происходили по плану, эмбрионы пересаживались в искусственные матки и далее росли в центре по выращиванию детей под присмотром роботов и пары живых людей, осуществляющих общий контроль. Когда кто-то из обитателей планеты умирал, в освободившееся поместье переезжал старший из подрастающей юной поросли. Каким-то посторонним людям взяться было категорически неоткуда. Или всё-таки нет?</p><p>Был ещё и другой вариант. Дама могла быть не человеком, а роботом. Таким же искусно сделанным, как Дэниел. Или Дживс. И тогда возникал вопрос: кто этого робота (а возможно, и не одного, если воспринимать всерьёз вустеровский лепет) создал? Ронт Годлам? Но в описи, предоставленной Груэром, был всего один человекоподобный робот. Кто-то из роботехников Авроры? Но зачем кому-то с Авроры посылать своего робота к Вустеру? Нет, это совершенно лишено смысла.</p><p>Однако помимо людей есть ещё и роботы. Кто разбирался с мозгами Дживса? Дэниел. Роботы не хуже людей могут препарировать роботов. Так почему бы не предположить, что создателем так называемой «тёти Далии» и всей остальной компании, если, конечно, та существует, является Дживс? Тем более что оборудование и материалы, которыми Ронт Годлам пользовался для сотворения Дживса, приобрёл не кто иной, как Вустер!</p><p>…Кстати! Раз уж он вспомнил о покойном профессоре: архивы Годлама!.. Бейли вскочил с дивана и принялся быстро ходить по комнате. Архивы абсолютно точно были кем-то подкорректированы, ведь ладно мозг без Трёх Законов, но там не было ничего о создании робота с человеческим телом! Как он вообще не подумал об этом раньше? Если кто и имел доступ к архиву, то это Дживс! Дживс скопировал себе всю информацию, заменил её никому не интересной банальщиной, а после, уже живя у Вустера, изготовил ещё как минимум одного неотличимого от человека робота. И если он способен на это…</p><p>Бейли резко остановился. Поток догадок вызвал у него такой всплеск адреналина, что тело гудело, и, казалось, он мог шутки ради взбежать по стене или допрыгнуть до люстры.</p><p>Мысль, вызвавшая эти реакции, была поистине ошеломительна. Выходило, что Дживс ― именно тот, кого боятся галактические державы: невозможный, безумно опасный, беззаконный робот. А то, что Дэниел нашёл в его голове самый обычный мозг, объясняется просто: Дживс, ожидая ревизии, изготовил собственную копию и вложил туда стандартный, с конвейера, позитронный мыслительный прибор. А следовательно, их с Дэниелом миссия не закончена: опасный робот существует, он на свободе, необходимо его обезвредить.</p><p>Бейли почувствовал острую необходимость поделиться выводами с Дэниелом. Он с молодой живостью, словно отбросил лет двадцать, кинулся было из комнаты, но в дверях, будто напоровшись на препятствие, внезапно остановился, подумав о Вустере. Если Дживса уничтожат, а теперь это неизбежно, бедный парень будет сильно переживать. Элайдж, в принципе, был мягкосердечен, и всплывшее в памяти несчастное лицо молодого человека с катящимися по щекам слезами изрядно поколебало его уверенность. Элайдж вернулся на диван, подпёр щёки кулаками и глубоко задумался. За тот год, что Дживс прожил в доме у Вустера, робот ничего криминального не совершил. И до того, когда жил с Годламом, вроде бы тоже. Да, он может, в отличие от Дэниела, сотворить что-нибудь нехорошее, но ведь и сам Элайдж, как он заметил в разговоре с тем же Дэниелом по пути на Солярию, тоже на это потенциально способен. Разве справедливо наказывать не за содеянное, а только за возможность совершить что-то противоправное в будущем? По такой логике, следует уничтожить всё человечество, начиная с младенцев в колыбели.</p><p>Элайдж помотал головой. Он использует не те термины, и это всё усложняет. Разумеется, если бы Дживс был человеком, то тогда ― да, наказывать его совершенно не за что. Но Дживс ― не человек, Он робот, вещь, вычислительное устройство. И речь идёт не об убийстве уникальной личности, а об утилизации потенциально опасного для людей прибора. Всё равно, что способного ударить током пылесоса.</p><p>И всё-таки это объяснение не было до конца убедительно, а Элайджу хотелось добиться в собственной голове безукоризненной ясности.</p><p>Человечество. Вот нужное слово. Он должен подумать о человечестве, лучшие умы которого разработали универсальную концепцию Трёх Законов, позволившую снабдить людей ловкими, умелыми, во много раз превосходящими их по силе, но при этом абсолютно, гарантированно безопасными механическими помощниками. Существование Дживса, каким бы безвредным сам по себе он ни был, в корне перечёркивает эту концепцию. Угроза не столько в самом Дживсе, сколько в том, что таких, как он, появятся легионы, и каждый из них может быть любым. Не обязательно чопорным камердинером чудаковатого, влюблённого в него парнишки, а кем угодно: стальным Чингисханом, позитронным Аттилой, электронно-вычислительным Гитлером.</p><p>Да, вот это правильная мысль. Элайдж почувствовал, как всё в голове раскладывается по местам. Он даже хмыкнул, подумав, что со всеми своими колебаниями он сейчас напоминал Дэниела, мучимого Первым Законом в момент, когда тот развинчивал Дживса, точнее не Дживса, а его копию, а Вустер протягивал руки и валился на колени.</p><p>Если Дэниел сумел победить сомнения, сумеет и он, ведь цель у них одна ― защитить человечество.</p><p>С этой мыслью он поднялся с полосатого дивана и уверенно зашагал к двери.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Дэниела он нашёл, спросив о его местоположении у одного из сверкающих полированной сталью роботов, которые, как журнальные столики и торшеры, были густо натыканы по всем углам огромного дома. Дэниел сидел перед экраном и внимательно смотрел какой-то фильм. При появлении Бейли он поставил картинку на паузу. По застывшему изображению Элайдж узнал одну из снятых на Земле эротических комедий. Странный выбор для робота. Возможно, он так изучает людей?<p>Показав жестом, чтобы Дэниел не вставал, Бейли обвёл взглядом комнату, заметил в нише у наглухо зашторенного окна стул, поставил его напротив кресла напарника и сел. Опустившись на обитое гладкой тканью сиденье, Элайдж осознал, что Рубикон перейдён: сейчас он поведает о своих находках, и повернуть назад станет уже невозможно. Чёткий, логичный разум робота, управляемый Тремя Законами, не сумеет забыть, не сможет пойти на попятную, не позволит избрать компромисс. Спираль последствий начнёт неукротимо раскручиваться. Ради безопасности человечества Дживс будет убит. Нет, поправил себя Бейли: не убит, а демонтирован. А Вустер останется горевать с разбитым сердцем, но что такое сердце одного человека по сравнению с миллиардами сердец?</p><p>Энергично кивнув, словно сам себе дав напутствие, он последовательно, начиная с информации об архиве Годлама, выданной ему под честное слово Груэром, и заканчивая инцидентом с пожилой солярианкой, выложил свои соображения напарнику.</p><p>Дэниел слушал очень внимательно, ни разу не перебил и, лишь когда Бейли закончил, негромко произнёс:</p><p>― Это исключительно занимательная версия, коллега Элайдж. К сожалению, она не подтверждается фактами.</p><p>Бейли, опешив, уставился на робота.</p><p>― …Судите сами, ― продолжал аврорианин невозмутимо. ― Вы основываете вывод на двух посылках:</p><p>Р. Дживс стёр информацию о самом себе из архива своего создателя Ронта Годлама.</p><p>Женщина, которую вы видели в доме Бертрама Вустера, не была трёхмерным изображением.</p><p>Давайте подробно рассмотрим каждое из этих утверждений. Действительно, если принять, что Груэр сказал вам правду, Дживс имел возможность после смерти профессора убрать все упоминания о процессе и технологии собственного изготовления из компьютеров и бумаг Годлама. Однако остаётся вероятность, что всё это проделал сам Годлам.</p><p>― Он скончался внезапно, ― возразил Бейли.</p><p>― Между уничтожением информации и кончиной профессора вовсе не обязательно должна присутствовать причинно-следственная связь. Вы исходите из предположения, что, почувствовав приближение смерти, человек испытывает желание навести порядок в делах и избавиться от того, от чего он считает нужным избавиться. Но разве подобное побуждение возникает непременно в преддверии могилы и больше никогда?</p><p>― Формально ― да, но с учётом человеческой психологии ― нет, ― упрямо не согласился Бейли. ― Зачем профессору уничтожать архивы, если эксперимент, над которым он работает, в разгаре, а сам он наивно полагает, что ему ещё жить да жить?</p><p>― Не стану спорить о тонкостях человеческой натуры. Думаю, вы в них разбираетесь значительно лучше. Однако что вы возразите на следующее, коллега: а что, если профессор сам отдал Р. Дживсу распоряжение касательно архивов на случай своей смерти? И Р. Дживс, подчиняясь Второму Закону, послушно исполнил приказ. Впрочем, это мог сделать и любой другой робот, принадлежавший Годламу.</p><p>Бейли почувствовал себя так, будто на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Или словно ведро воды вылили на стройный замок его теории, и тот, потеряв чёткость граней, стал походить на неуклюжее строение в песочнице, какие Бентли периодически возводил, будучи дошкольником.</p><p>― Мда… ― протянул Элайдж после долгой паузы, во время которой он искал слабые места в возражении Дэниела и не находил. Чем долее он рассматривал его версию, тем более она казалась ему простой, естественной и наиболее вероятной, а собственная ― надуманной, опереточной и притянутой за уши. Однако сбрасывать со счетов её было, пожалуй, рановато.</p><p>― Но что вы скажете по поводу пожилой незнакомки и дивана? ― поинтересовался он. ― Исчезновение одной без другого вы так же просто не объясните.</p><p>Робот совершенно по-человечески развёл руками:<br/>
― Боюсь, здесь совершенно нечего объяснять, коллега. Загадки как таковой тут попросту нет. Технологии передачи трёхмерного изображения на Солярии включают два стандарта: в первом объект транслируется вместе с окружением, во втором ― без него, сам по себе. Мне кажется, вы просто ранее не встречались с последним, что и послужило причиной недоразумения.</p><p>― То есть, вы хотите сказать, та дама была картинкой, а диван ― настоящим? Но она же сидела на нём!</p><p>― Наверняка та женщина сидела в собственной гостиной на диване, на стуле или на чём-нибудь ещё, а робот-связист совместил её изображение с мебелью в особняке мистера Вустера.</p><p>На это Бейли промолчал, только нервно провёл пятернёй по волосам, словно пытаясь этим непроизвольным жестом стряхнуть раздражение на собственную промашку.</p><p>Инспектор думал о том, что, увидев Вустера на взлётной площадке, принял его за голограмму, хотя того окружал тот же ландшафт, что и был повсюду. А после этого более чем непоследовательно возвёл теорию, отталкиваясь от якобы невозможности такого эффекта. И всё-таки… Пускай версии Дэниела объясняют всё убедительнее и проще, всё равно: Дживс мог внести коррективы в архив Годлама по собственной инициативе. И пожилая женщина в доме Вустера могла оказаться не голограммой, переданной туда по ошибке, а роботом, сконструированным Дживсом для своих непонятных целей.</p><p>― Я согласен, что мои предположения звучат не слишком правдоподобно, ― заявил он решительно. ― Но вероятность описанной мной картины ненулевая. И я знаю, как можно проверить, прав я или не прав.</p><p>Дэниел воззрился на инспектора абсолютно невозмутимо:<br/>
― И как именно, коллега Элайдж, вы намерены осуществить проверку?</p><p>― Очень просто. К счастью, население Солярии настолько невелико, что я вполне в состоянии пролистать фото всех проживающих на ней женщин. Или интересующая меня особа не обнаружится ― и тогда моя версия, считайте, доказана, ― или обнаружится, и я смогу задать ей вопрос. Тогда она либо подтвердит эпизод с ошибкой в соединении ― и моя теория рассыплется, ― либо же опровергнет его, и это позволит предположить, что увиденная в особняке Вустера дама ― всё-таки робот, для создания внешности которого использовался существующий прототип.</p><p>Дэниел смотрел внимательно и всё с тем же олимпийским спокойствием.</p><p>― Я сэкономлю вам время, коллега Элайдж. Очевидно, я был недостаточно подробен, снабдив вас лишь итоговым выводом об исследованном мной позитронном мозге. Уверяю, ― мягко произнёс он, глядя на Бейли прекрасными голубыми глазами, ― я с помощью самой точной и совершенной аппаратуры досконально изучил мозг Р. Дживса, и убедился без малейшей степени сомнения не только в том, что он безусловно и ультимативно подчиняется Трём Законам, но и в том, что означенный робот действительно не кто иной, как созданный Ронтом Годламом Р. Дживс. ― Дэниел сделал паузу и добавил, слегка понизив тон: ― Я хотел бы просить вас, коллега Элайдж, чтобы информация, которой я сейчас поделюсь, не пошла куда-либо дальше.</p><p>― Да, разумеется, ― поспешно кивнул Бейли, навострив уши.</p><p>― Я хочу сознаться вам, что, согласно приказанию правительства Авроры, я полностью скопировал в себя содержимое мозга Р. Дживса.</p><p>Бейли чувствовал, как напряжённо циркулирует в его навострённых ушах кровь. А Дэниел продолжал:<br/>
― Даже учитывая, что сам по себе он не представляет интереса для аврорианских роботехников, информация о Ронте Годламе, которую робот скопил, находясь в его доме и будучи его собственностью, может оказаться полезна. Кроме того, я рассматривал как одну из возможных озвученную вами гипотезу касательно подмены одного робота другим.</p><p>Инспектор на своём стуле горделиво приосанился.</p><p>― …Пока вы принимали ванну, ― не останавливался Дэниел, ― у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы заняться расшифровкой скопированной информации. В итоге я ознакомился с полной картиной функционирования Р. Дживса с момента его первого включения и до сегодняшнего дня. Сведениями, касающимися его создателя, я из-за недвусмысленно сформулированного запрета делиться с вами не уполномочен, однако могу вас заверить, коллега, что робот, о котором идёт речь, изготовлен покойным профессором. Никакой копии не существовало и не существует. И вы совершенно правы в том, что архив Ронта Годлама уничтожил именно Р. Дживс, но уничтожил он его, как однозначно свидетельствуют извлечённые мною воспоминания, выполняя волю профессора.</p><p>― Вот как?.. Ну что ж, ― Бейли, задумчиво кивнув, поднялся на ноги, ― дело оказалось скучнее, чем я думал. Спасибо вам за откровенность, коллега. Поверьте, я это ценю. ― Он протянул Дэниелу руку, и тот, тоже встав, крепко, но не чересчур, а, видимо точно рассчитав прилагаемое усилие, пожал её. </p><p>― Я даже рад, ― прибавил инспектор оживлённо, ― что не придётся листать картотеку всех местных старух. Пришлось бы просить информацию у Груэра, а мы расстались с ним не на самой дружеской ноте. ― Инспектор улыбнулся воспоминанию. ― Скажем так: я был с правителем немного заносчив.</p><p>― Я полагал, эта черта поведения характеризует его, а не вас, ― заметил Дэниел.</p><p>Бейли расслабленно улыбнулся.</p><p>― Очевидно, понахватался. Эта планета на меня дурно действует. И к тому же, я становлюсь сибаритом. Чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем больше мне кажутся в порядке вещей обеды из двенадцати блюд. Пока не поздно, нужно возвращаться домой. Что там с обратным рейсом?</p><p>― Так как вы сообщили правителю Груэру, что расследование завершено, он распорядился назначить старт на завтрашнее утро.</p><p>― Великолепно. Бентли уже наверняка соскучился. Да и Джезебел, ― без особой уверенности добавил инспектор, ― возможно, тоже.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Чтобы отдохнуть перед полётом, инспектор лёг рано. Но спал плохо. Ему снилось, что он принимает ванну, но ванна не простая, а величиной с целый бассейн. Ему прислуживают девушки из столовой Департамента Юстиции, одетые в сверкающие, как полированная сталь, короткие платьица. Внезапно дверь распахивается без стука, и входит Дэниел в банном халате на голое тело. «Я здесь по приказу правительства Авроры», ― отвечает он на не успевший сорваться с инспекторских губ вопрос и стремительным жестом сбрасывает халат. Без халата Дэниел выглядит, как Маделин Бассет. Стройные колени прекрасны настолько, что, кажется, излучают свет. «Джезебел… ― слабо отнекивается инспектор. ― Дома ждёт Джезебел…» «Коллега Элайдж, ― зовёт его Маделин Бассет голосом Дэниела и, слегка перефразировав, цитирует Берти Вустера, ― я втрескался в вас в первое же мгновенье, в ту же секунду, как увидал». Инспектор чувствует, что нет уже сил бороться, что он всего лишь человек, и у него нет, не было и никогда не будет свободы воли. И в эту секунду ванная преображается: больше нет спасительной крыши над головой. Над несчастным инспектором разверзается небо. Бескрайнее, бездонное и безжалостное, оно смеётся над ним. Над его беспомощностью, ничтожностью, смертностью.<p>Небо хохотало над ним до утра, пока робот с тусклыми красноватыми глазами не разбудил инспектора исполнением записи какого-то мажорного аккорда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>В семь утра по местному времени с поверхности Солярии стартовал звездолёт к Земле.<br/></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Берти Вустер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter"><p>Всё началось с аукциона. Наша планетка, Солярия, не самое задорное местечко. Да, конечно: с голоду мы здесь не пухнем ― у каждого, кому не повезло здесь родиться, ― а этих неудачников ― хотя, по правде говоря, они вполне довольны жизнью, ― так вот, у каждого из этих неудачников, которых не так уж и мало, но сколько, я, боюсь, не подскажу, поскольку не помню… Вы случайно не знаете, почему я постоянно сбиваюсь? В общем, у каждого есть немаленькое такое имение и нехилая орда роботов. У меня их вроде то ли тысяча, то ли больше ― цифры, сами понимаете, это такие штуки, в которых немудрено заблудиться. В общем, на паперти не стоим ― если бы кто подсказал ещё, что это за паперть такая, ― но с развлечениями полный швах, просто беда, я бы даже сказал: катастрофа. Каждый солярец и солярка ― или как мы там правильно называемся? ― солится у себя в поместье, носа из него не высовывая, как огурцы в банке, и ни с кем никогда не встречается, кроме как по голографической связи. Но это, даже трактору понятно, не то. Как выразился однажды Дживс:</p><p>«И если кто из нас друг с другом говорил,<br/>
Невнятные слова для слуха пропадали,<br/>
Как будто чуть звеня во мгле безбрежной дали,<br/>
Как будто приходя из сумрака могил».</p><p>Вот только всех такой антураж всегда устраивал, а я уродился какой-то не такой, неправильный. Дживс объяснил, что я ― экстра чего-то там. Звучит лестно, но конец слова вылетел у меня из башки. Может быть, я ― экстрасенс или экстракласс? Запамятовал. Другими словами, не такими хвалебными: Бертраму требуется общество, приятели, движение, шевеление и прочая незакупоренная жизнь, а не эта вот мёртвая неподвижность, которая ценится на Солярии дороже золота. Мне даже песенку на фортепьяно некому было забацать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сразиться в булочковый крикет. Поэтому, узнав об аукционе, я сразу за эту возможность ухватился ― какое-никакое, а разнообразие.</p><p>Причина аукциона формально была довольно грустной: помер какой-то старикан, профессор-изобретатель, но на самом деле, конечно, до его смерти ни одной живой душе не было дела: на Солярии все влачат существование поодиночке и никто ни к кому не привязывается. Даже муж и жена встречаются несколько раз за жизнь, чтобы выполнить неприятный долг перед обществом и зачать солярку или солярца ― кто-нибудь мне подскажет наконец правильное слово? ― если типусы, которые управляют планетой, сочтут, что вверенное им небесное тело испытывает недостаток в нахлебниках.</p><p>Не стану врать, я задумывался  о том, чтобы дать какой-нибудь красавице имя миссис Вустер ― уж очень хотелось слегка оживить эту унылую громадину, где меня угораздило угнездиться, но все потенциальные кандидатки, как одна, выдвигали обязательное условие: никаких легкомысленных пересечений, кроме уже упомянутого долга.</p><p>Позже Дживс сказал, что у меня была затяжная что-то там, вызванная невозможностью реализовать свои врождённые чего-то там… Дживс вообще ужасно умный, но я снова забегаю вперёд. А пока я прошагал в комнату для переговоров, где красноглазый робот с отполированным табло соединил меня с поместьем окочурившегося профессора. Оставалось что-то около пяти минут до момента, когда имущество покойника должны были пустить с молотка, а мне не просто хотелось внести разнообразие в унылое течение вустеровской жизни, у меня как раз образовалась практическая потребность: мой робот-камердинер поехал крышей. Пристрочил зачем-то друг к другу все мои тёмные носки. Может, он решил, что так проще поддерживать порядок в отаре носков, но я был с ним решительно не согласен. Пришлось выключить эту жестянку и вызвать ремонтников. Вроде те роботы что-то там починили, но я поостерёгся снова допускать его в святая святых, каковой является моя гардеробная: нельзя доверять камердинеру, который хоть раз отнёсся к твоим носкам без должного пиетета. Обходиться без камердинера для безрукого (в переносном смысле) солярца ― та ещё акробатика, поэтому на аукционе я надеялся разжиться подходящим для этой работы экземпляром. </p><p>Итак, я бухнулся в кресло, велел роботу приготовить коктейль и устремил вустеровский профиль в ту часть зала, где нарисовался натюрморт куска профессорского поместья. Там громоздились робот-аукционист, куча роботов на продажу, какие-то комоды, этажерки, секретеры, напольные вазы, картины, гравюры, статуэтки и прочий хлам. Но не они завладели вниманием Бертрама. Среди табуна роботов и антикварной ерунды стоял внушительного роста незнакомец. Нос незнакомца ― что для Солярии жутко нетипично, если учесть, что младенцев здесь выращивают по лекалу (знать бы ещё, что значит «лекало») ― был поразительно, завораживающе несимметричен.</p><p>― Эй, салют! Славный денёчек, не правда ли? Тоже захотелось прибарахлиться? Я здесь как раз для этого самого. Что-нибудь привлекло? Гравюры, вазы, подставки для зонтиков, камердинеры? Лично мне позарез требуется камердинер. Тот робот, что смешивал коктейль, готов поспорить, раньше готовил деликатесы для обитателей свинофермы и свой любимый тайный ингредиент по доброте душевной плеснул мне в бокал. Так-то он, конечно, хороший парень, очень блестящий и прочный, но будет дивно, если найдётся умелец, который хоть немного разбирается в такой жизненно важной штуке, как напитки. Кстати, я представился или нет? Меня зовут Берти. Берти Вустер.</p><p>Незнакомец одарил меня приязненным взглядом и учтиво наклонил голову.</p><p>― Добрый день, сэр. Моё имя Дживс. Должен предупредить, что я здесь присутствую не в качестве покупателя.</p><p>― А-а, просто поглазеть? ― сообразил я. ― И правильно! Ну его к Юпитеру, лишний хлам! У меня такой ерундой забито не то сто, не то двести комнат. Я по ним без робота не хожу ― не ровен час, потеряюсь. И вот ведь какая странная вещь: почему час именно неровен? Вас это никогда не занимало?</p><p>― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс приятным уверенным голосом, ― у меня создалось впечатление, что вы пребываете в заблуждении, будто мы стоим на одной ступени общественной лестницы. Однако это не так. На данном аукционе я присутствую в качестве лота.</p><p>― Лота? ― удивлённо переспросил я. ― Того парня из Библии, что женился на соляном столбе?</p><p>― Аукционного лота, сэр, ― почтительно поправил Дживс. ― Как и остальное движимое имущество покойного, я выставлен на торги.</p><p>― А?.. ― Если бы мне сообщили, что я сам здесь в качестве лота, Лота или даже соляного столба, я и то удивился бы меньше.</p><p>― Дело в том, что я ― робот, сэр, ― с готовностью пояснил Дживс. ― Полагаю, вас вводит в заблуждение моя человекоподобная внешность. Мой создатель, покойный профессор Ронт Годлам, был гениальной, но эксцентричной личностью. Некоторые, вероятно, сочли бы его безумным.</p><p>― Да ладно! Вы шутите! ― замахал я руками. ― Хохма первостатейная, но меня вам не провести! В жизни не видел человека, более похожего на человека! Да один ― только без обид ― изогнутый нос чего стоит! Ну кто бы стал прилаживать роботу изогнутый нос?</p><p>― Как я уже упомянул, сэр, профессор Годлам был персоной далеко не ординарной.</p><p>― Послушайте! И прекратите называть меня «сэр»! Вы с таким серьёзным выражением говорите, что, если б это не было полнейшей и натуральнейшей ерундой, я был бы в шаге ― да что там, в полшажочке ― от того, чтобы попасться на удочку. Давайте лучше после аукциона хлопнем вместе по стаканчику, а? То есть я не хотел вас оскорбить… Разумеется, по голографической связи, не лично… ― Я энергично замотал головой, показывая, что задевание чести, достоинства и прочих принадлежащих собеседнику материй в вустеровские планы не входит. </p><p>Я так усердствовал, что луковица едва не съехала с резьбы, о чём я Дживсу тут же и сообщил, добавив дополнительно, чтобы он не принимал сказанное близко к сердцу, так как это всего лишь фигура (или фиоритура?) речи, но, вообще-то, я тоже не лыком шит и не хуже других способен выдавать себя за робота.  </p><p>― Уверяю вас, сэр, ― дождавшись, когда я закончу, чуть приподняв уголки губ, проговорил Дживс, ― в моих словах нет и намёка на розыгрыш. Я ― действительно робот. Единственная в своём роде модель, но тем не менее робот. Кстати, я великолепно знаком с кругом обязанностей камердинера и, если вы окажете честь и приобретёте меня, обещаю приложить все усилия, чтобы вы ни разу об этом не пожалели.</p><p>Сказав, он невозмутимо замер, а я вылупился на него с открытым ртом. Если этот удивительный типус и правда готов пойти в камердинеры, то гори всё синим ― странно, почему не красным? ― пламенем, я готов был прозакладывать всё поместье, только бы этот потрясающий парень достался мне. </p><p>Но закладывать ничего не пришлось, Дживс достался мне по начальной цене. Как он объяснил позже, для обычного солярианина ― да, вот это слово правильное ― для обычного солярианина, любого, который не я, одна только мысль, что поблизости от него может ошиваться другой человек, невыносима. Поэтому внешний облик Дживса был для них не безграничного размера достоинством, как для Вустера, а наоборот ― одним сплошным недостатком.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>На следующий день, когда в вустеровские угодья должна была добраться доставка, я с самого утра не находил себе места, и кончилось тем, что я где-то за час до назначенного срока примчался на посадочную площадку, после чего, не зная, чем заняться, фланировал там кругами, как стрелка по циферблату, до того самого момента, пока не услышал шум двигателей. Приземлившаяся штуковина оказалась неожиданно огромной. Задняя стенка поднялась, и прискакавшие роботы принялись деловито выгружать какие-то контейнеры. Я открыл было рот, чтобы воскликнуть: «Что?» или хотя бы: «Э?», но вовремя вспомнил, что Дживс настоятельно посоветовал мне приобрести заодно и мастерскую покойного чудилы, так что вопрос с таинственными контейнерами отвалился, как нос у Сфинкса или передние лапы у статуи Венеры.<p>― Добрый день, сэр, ― послышалось за плечом, и я стремительно обернулся.</p><p>Видимо, Дживс вышел из кабины пилота, а не из грузового отделения, куда я неотрывно в нетерпении пялился. Вблизи он был ещё более человеком, чем по видеосвязи. Его кожа, если приглядеться, как и моя, тоже имела эти маленькие штучки ― поры, её так же покрывали волоски, под нею так же выступали суставы, мускулы и вены. В нём не было ничего, ну просто ни капли от робота, и я подумал, что, может, весь этот трюк с выдаванием себя за камердинера он выдумал для того, чтобы найти себе компанию? Если бы я был предприимчивее и мозговитее,  то именно так бы и поступил.</p><p>Сообразив, что Дживс всё ещё ждёт ответа, я приветствовал его бодрым: «Салют!» Наверное, следовало пригласить его пройти в дом. Хотя, вообще-то, когда мне доставляют купленных роботов, ну, вы понимаете: настоящих железных роботов, а не людей, мне бы и в голову не пришло их встречать. Оно всё делается как-то само, при помощи других роботов и без моего участия. Новые трудяги сами находят себе работу или спрашивают у других трудяг ― не знаю, честно. Но я отвлёкся. Так вот, наверное, мне следовало пригласить Дживса в дом, но я стоял как вкопанный и пялился на него, как на все чудеса света разом. </p><p>Понимаете, с тех давних пор, когда я обитался на ферме для выращивания человеческого молодняка, прошло не так уж и мало лет. И за все эти годы я ни разу не видел вживую, вот так близко, подобного себе. Поэтому неудивительно, что я был взволнован, словно племенной жеребец на первом свидании.  Тем более что пялиться было на что. Я мог бы, конечно, перечислить подробно ― или хотя бы попробовать перечислить ― все магнетические нюансы его более чем гипнотической внешности, но не стану этого делать, дабы не пробуждать в читателях зависть или чувство неполноценности. Скажу только, что мне нестерпимо хотелось протянуть вустеровские клешни и потрогать это удивительное создание, но годы дрессировки в детском центре вопили, что этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя. Наверное, будь я железным, как мой прошлый камердинер, у меня бы задымились мозги и перегорела проводка, а так я всего-навсего застыл с устремлёнными на Дживса гляделками и улыбкой на всё лицо ― как мне хочется верить, дружелюбной, обаятельной  и симпатичной.</p><p>― Какие последуют приказания, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс, нарушив слишком затянувшуюся паузу.</p><p>― А? ― переспросил я. ― Приказания?</p><p>Я, не задумываясь, командовал своими жестянками, но отдавать распоряжения человеку этому Вустеру доселе не приходилось.</p><p>― Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-нибудь приказал? ― уточнил я. ― Может, сперва покажу тебе дом, выберешь комнату, где будешь жить, отдохнёшь с дороги или познакомишься с парком?</p><p>― Позвольте напомнить, сэр, что вы приобрели меня в качестве камердинера. ― С этими словами он критически оглядел вустеровскую гордость: шаровары и пончо. ― Если не возражаете, я хотел бы как можно скорее приступить к своим обязанностям.</p><p>― А, понятненько, ― сказал я слегка расстроенно, поскольку внезапно сообразил, что дивный гость сейчас оставит Вустера ради всяких скучных обязанностей, и ни погулять вместе по дому, ни провести экскурсию по саду, ни тем более потрогать Дживса с целью уточнить его видовую принадлежность и просто потому, что хочется, в ближайшее время не получится.</p><p>Но что-что, а держать лицо этот Вустер умеет, поэтому я живо изгнал расстроенность и вполне бодро объявил:<br/>
― Было бы чудненько, если бы ты навёл порядок в моих носках. Мой прошлый камердинер тёмные носки пристрочил друг к другу и растянул под потолком в главном холле, а светлые запечатал в конверты и рассовал эти конверты в самые неожиданные места: один я нашёл во фруктовом салате, второй ― у себя под подушкой, уголок третьего торчал из-за ковра. Если хочешь, мы можем поискать их вместе.</p><p>― Благодарю вас, сэр, но это моя работа. ― С этими словами он слегка поклонился и умерцал, легко и невесомо, словно какой-нибудь там зефир или кефир.</p><p>Я остался стоять, очарованный и разочарованный, как тот самый племенной жеребец, к которому на свидание примчалась кобыла мечты, но, не удостоив вниманием, ускакала обратно.</p><p>Постояв некоторое время в попытке собраться с мыслями и поняв, что ничего не собирается, я огляделся и с удивлением обнаружил, что Дживс умерцал не особенно далеко: в нескольких шагах от меня он что-то негромко объяснял роботам-погрузчикам. Не желая болтаться под ногами, я дождался, пока он закончит, а затем на некотором расстоянии увязался за ним к дому, как Мэри за своим барашком. Впрочем, я сразу же был замечен.</p><p>― Вы что-нибудь желаете, сэр? ― почтительно спросил Дживс, остановившись и поворотившись ко мне прекрасным, как сон, фасадом.</p><p>― Нет. То есть да. То есть нет.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр. </p><p>Он снова начал завораживающий по красоте разворот, чтобы продолжить свой путь далее, и я торопливо выпалил:<br/>
― Послушай-ка… Ты не мог бы сбацать стаканчик успокоительного?</p><p>Он едва заметно приподнял бровь: примерно на два волоска.</p><p>― Сэр?</p><p>― Ну, сварганить, сообразить, намешать. Какой-нибудь коктейльчик.</p><p>Бровь вернулась на место.</p><p>― Да, сэр. Разумеется, сэр. Что вы предпочитаете? Джин с тоником, виски с содовой… ― начал перечислять он.</p><p>― Отличненько! ― перебил я. ― В. с с. будет в самый раз.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― И, пока я хлопал ушами и разудало лыбился, гений чистой красоты снова умерцал, на этот раз окончательно.</p><p>Растерянный, я дотопал до главного входа, поднялся на второй этаж в свою любимую Голубую гостиную и обрушился на насест у фортепьяно. Меланхолия, свалившаяся на Бертрама после таинственного исчезновения Дживса, требовала срочно изобразить на клавишах что-нибудь заунывное или же напротив ― бесшабашно весёлое, поднимающее самое падшее настроение на высоту ноты си пятой октавы, как бы сильно оно ни сопротивлялось. Но не успел я откинуть крышку, как из эфира (или зефира ― прости, читатель, в этих материях я не силён) соткался не кто иной, как Дживс. Перед ним плыл  по воздуху серебряный поднос, а на нём ― точь-в-точь озарённая закатным светом горная вершина ― гордо высился заказанный мною коктейль.</p><p>«Браво!» ― воскликнул бы я, не потеряй Бертрам от неожиданности дар речи. Коктейль, а вмести с ним и Дживс тем временем подплыли ближе, и мы под воображаемое гудение эоловых арф счастливо соединились. Я и коктейль, а не я и Дживс, хотя такое соединение я бы приветствовал всеми фибрами.</p><p>― …Что-нибудь ещё, сэр? ― произнёс он, подхватывая с крышки рояля опустевший бокал.</p><p>Мне так не хотелось, чтобы Дживс уплывал!</p><p>― Носки! ― воскликнул я. ― Ты мог бы  пошарить в этой комнате, ведь они могут прятаться где угодно, а вустеровское чутьё подсказывает, что здесь их скопилось не меньше двух дюжин. </p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр.</p><p>Обрадованный, я занёс пальцы над клавишами и понял, что не знаю, что играть. А вдруг Дживсу мой выбор не понравится? Кажется, ему не по вкусу моё пончо. Возможно, и в музыке он так же консервативен? Я нахмурился, вспоминая, чему меня обучал когда-то робот-преподаватель музыки, и деревянно сыграл несколько тактов первой пришедшей на память заунывной пьески. Это было настолько плохо, что уши мои воспламенились, как во время лесного, а точнее ушного пожара.</p><p>― Так, не обращай внимания, это не считается. Сделай вид, что ты этого не слышал.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр.</p><p>Я начал снова, но, как назло, ту же самую пьеску. Если технически она и вышла немного приглаженнее, общего удручающего впечатления это не отменило. Чтобы развеять уныние, я жахнул самую что ни на есть разухабистую мелодийку из своего репертуара. Но даже в ней наделал ошибок.</p><p>― Честное вустеровское, обычно я играю лучше.</p><p>И чёрт побери, если это было не так. Просто в присутствии Дживса всё становилось иначе. Мне так сильно хотелось ему понравиться, что пальцы забывали, куда жать, а в голове всё путалось.</p><p>― Не сомневаюсь, сэр, ― ответил он, грациозно спускаясь со стула, куда вставал, чтобы достать с книжного шкафа запечатанный в конверт носок. ― Если я вам больше не нужен…</p><p>― Погоди! ― спохватился я. ― А можно, я задам вопрос? Только один.</p><p>― Разумеется, сэр.</p><p>― Признайся честно: ведь ты же на самом деле человек, да? Только зачем-то притворяешься роботом?</p><p>― Нет, сэр.</p><p>― А ты не мог бы это как-нибудь ну… доказать, подтвердить?.. Продемонстрировать ― ну, я не знаю ― гаечки, болтики?</p><p>Дживс легко взобрался по неведомо откуда взявшейся раскладной лестнице и снял с рожка люстры очередной конверт.</p><p>― Вы анонсировали только один вопрос, сэр.</p><p>И с этими словами он вместе с лестницей и конвертами уплыл, оставив меня в полнейшем недоумении.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Новый камердинер с первой же минуты накинулся на работу, но принял свои обязанности как-то уж чересчур близко к сердцу. Порядки в гардеробной он наводил железной рукой, как какой-нибудь Фрэдди Крюгер, капитан Крюк или другой античный герой. Первые дни, зачарованный, я терпел, рассчитывая, что, заметив мою покладистость, он оценит её и бросит благосклонный взгляд не только на одобренные им рубашки и брюки, но и на меня тоже. Но время шло, мои старые добрые шорты, парео, бикини и гольфы отправлялись в иной и далеко не факт, что лучший мир, а благосклонные взгляды всё не начинали на меня бросаться. Когда черёд дошёл до любимого клетчатого пончо, у чаши терпения пробило дно. Я восстал.<p>― Дживс, ― произнёс я с горьким достоинством, ― у чаши терпения пробило дно. Так больше продолжаться не может.</p><p>Дживс, любовно раскладывавший по ящикам комода носки, выпрямился в полный рост и с лёгким недоумением во взоре посмотрел на меня.</p><p>― В самом деле, сэр?</p><p>― В самом деле! Это было отличное, почти новое, почти целое пончо! Мы были с ним неразлучны как… как Каин и Авель, вот!</p><p>― В самом деле, сэр?</p><p>― Ты это уже говорил! И всё равно повторю, не погрешив против истины: и в самом, и в деле. Я требую воссоединения! Немедленного и безоговорочного воссоединения меня с пончо!</p><p>― Боюсь, это невозможно, сэр. Я поместил его в дезинтегратор.</p><p>Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как некоторое время хватать воздух ртом. Ухватив побольше, я выпятил грудь колесом и громовым голосом возвестил:<br/>
― Вот как? Ты так? Тогда я запрещаю тебе подходить к моему гардеробу, ясно?</p><p>Приказ произвёл эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. На бедного Дживса было жалко смотреть, я хотел было забрать свои слова обратно, но подумал, что твёрдость в  подобных делах превыше всего.</p><p>Дживс, вздёрнув брови на одну восьмую дюйма, слегка поклонился, проговорил свое: «Очень хорошо, сэр» и отплыл от комода, бросив прощальный взгляд на аккуратно сложенные носки.</p><p>Ей-богу, мне хотелось рыдать. Парню так нравилось это дело! Но память о пончо взывала к мщению. Добро должно быть с кулаками и всё такое.</p><p>В тот же день я заказал своему роботу-портному точно такое же пончо взамен утраченного, дождался, пока тот его сострочит, и тут же нацепил поверх белой сорочки, в которую утром упаковал меня ещё не отстранённый в ту пору от обязанностей Дживс. Гордый победой, я расхаживал по дому в тайной надежде наткнуться на Дживса и дать ему понять своим роскошным и прогрессивным видом, как он был по отношению к несчастному пончо не прав. После этого, естественно, мы бы помирились, и Дживс был бы восстановлен во всех правах. Однако марафон оказался напрасен: сколько я ни слонялся по комнатам и коридорам, Дживс не встретился мне ни разу. Оставалось позвать его самому.</p><p>― Эй, парень, ― окликнул я типа, застывшего у входа в биллиардную, ― ты не мог бы разыскать Дживса? Передай, что я его ищу.</p><p>Робот утопал вдаль, шлёпая подошвами, а я зарулил в Голубую гостиную и бухнулся за инструмент. Пончо отчего-то не радовало. Оголив клавиши, я принялся наигрывать песенку про храброго звездолётчика, облетевшего двенадцать звёзд и открывшего двенадцать планет ― или наоборот? ― слова я немного путаю ― но с каждым следующим тактом ритм песенки самопроизвольно замедлялся, и к открытию двенадцатой то ли звезды, то ли планеты можно было подумать, будто я исполняю похоронный марш.</p><p>― Вы желали меня видеть, сэр? ― произнёс красивый, но прохладный и явно не расположенный к близкой дружбе голос.</p><p>Я подпрыгнул на своей обитой чёрной кожей скамейке и обернулся к Дживсу. Заготовленная фраза про неоценимые преимущества пончо застряла в глотке и не только не вылезала сама, но и не позволяла вылезать другим рвущимся наружу фразам. Дживс не помогал. Он стоял, замерев, у дверного проёма, холодный и недоступный, и до ужаса элегантный в своём классическом костюме-тройке. Моё сердце рухнуло к ногам. Не к моим даже, а к ногам Дживса, хотя до них и было метра четыре. Увы, понял я. Этот Вустер бессилен понравиться совершенству. Он заплатил на аукционе за то, что совершенство станет работать у него. И на этом всё. Симпатию за деньги не купишь. Я понял, что мир обернулся ко мне своей изнаночной, неприветливой, испещрённой грубо обработанными швами стороной. Больше никогда никакое пусть даже самое клетчатое пончо не сумеет меня обрадовать. Сердце не просто рухнуло. Оно было разбито.</p><p>Стащив с себя злополучный предмет одеяния, я по-приятельски похлопал его синие и жёлтые клетки, на негнущихся ногах пересёк комнату и протянул бедолагу Дживсу.</p><p>― Сэр? ― произнёс он без холодности, скорей удивлённо.</p><p>― Не то чтобы дружище пончо стремилось в дезинтегратор, но, если это обязательное условие того, что ты не будешь видеть во мне Аттилу, я готов заплатить эту цену.</p><p>Синие глаза Дживса расширились.</p><p>― Уверяю вас, сэр, вы ошибаетесь. Я никогда не рассматривал вас как…</p><p>Всё ещё полный решимости, не дав договорить, я всунул пончо ему в руки.</p><p>― Дживс, это правда, что на Земле когда-то давно правители раздавали соседним королям своих отпрысков, чтобы те их скармливали дезинтегратору?</p><p>― Вы, наверное, имеете в виду практику обмена наследниками в залог того, что ни один из вовлечённых монархов не развяжет войну, сэр?</p><p>― Очень может быть, Дживс. Даже, может, вполне возможно. Считай, что пончо ― мой взлелеянный сын. Взлелеянный ― я правильно сказал?</p><p>― Да, сэр.</p><p>― Так вот. Я вручаю его тебе в заложники. А ты мне тоже чего-нибудь вручи, чтобы я заключил его в Тауэр или в какую-нибудь Пизанскую башню.</p><p>― Смею напомнить, сэр, что я и так полностью в вашей власти, поскольку юридически являюсь вашей собственностью.</p><p>― Чушь! ― возмутился я. ― Ты так же похож на собственность, как я ― на храброго звездолётчика, облетевшего двенадцать звёзд и открывшего двенадцать планет. И вообще! Чтобы больше не было разговоров о собственности, и чтоб всё было тип-топ, я стану выплачивать тебе налог.</p><p>― Вы, наверное, имели в виду зарплату, сэр?</p><p>― Вот именно, зарплату. Не переводи разговор. С чем ты поучаствуешь в обмене заложников?</p><p>Дживс моргнул.</p><p>― Что бы вы хотели, сэр?</p><p>Я критически оглядел шёлковый чёрный галстук, контрастировавший с его белым воротничком. Стилю Дживса откровенно недоставало цветастости, если это подходящее слово.</p><p>― Этот галстук, пожалуй, сойдёт.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― Дживс одной рукой (в другой он держал всунутое мной пончо) проворно развязал галстук и протянул мне.</p><p>― Ты будешь с ним добр? ― спросил я, лаская взглядом синие и жёлтые клетки. ― Помни, что даже такая бессловесная тварь, как пончо, не желает очутиться в дезинтеграторе. ― Мне показалось, при последних словах в лице Дживса что-то едва уловимо дрогнуло.</p><p>― Я понимаю это, сэр, ― ответил он, ― возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Можете быть уверены, отныне ваше пончо в полной безопасности.</p><p>― Как и твой галстук! ― обрадованный, вставил я. ― Так что? ― Я протянул руку. ― Мир, дружба, жрачка?</p><p>― Это сленговое устаревшее земное выражение звучит несколько иначе, сэр…</p><p>― Охотно верю. ― Я тряхнул рукой, показывая, что неплохо было бы её пожать.</p><p>Дживс уставился на мою ладонь.</p><p>― Сэр, ― как всегда, почтительно начал он, ― полагаю, мне не по статусу…</p><p>Я понял, что всё бесполезно, что Дживс ускользает, что «обмен заложниками» ― ничего не значащая ерунда, он просто уступил мне, потому что неясно зачем притворяется роботом, а роботы, если верить школьным учителям, тоже роботам, всегда слушаются человека. Можно, наверное, приказать, чтобы он стиснул в своей мою чёртову лапу, но какой толк? Это будет выглядеть жалко…</p><p>Вустеровская клешня начала отступление, но внезапно была горячо стиснута и энергично пожата.</p><p>― Это честь для меня, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, и я едва удержался, чтобы не броситься ему на шею.</p><p>Такой шаг навстречу с Дживсовой стороны требовал от Вустера не меньшего великодушия.</p><p>― Знаешь что? ― выпалил я. ― Не хочешь рассказывать, не говори. Я не стану выпытывать. ― Я крепко встряхнул его ладонь. ― Хочешь выдавать себя за робота ― ради бога, я тебя во всём поддержу.</p><p>Губы Дживса выстроились в тонкую прямую линию, а пальцы плавно выскользнули из моих.</p><p>― Вы ошибаетесь, сэр, ― ровно, почти механически произнёс он. ― Я ― робот. И если вам требуются доказательства…</p><p>Я догадался, что чем-то его огорчил, вот только не мог сообразить чем.</p><p>― Забудь, старина, ― отмахнулся я. ― Ничего такого не надо.</p><p>Конечно, мне до ужаса хотелось посмотреть на доказательства, но это было как-то не по-джентльменски, нет?</p><p>Дживс давно уже умерцал, а Бертрам всё ещё ломал голову над тем, как найти подход,  завоевать симпатии и навести мосты.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Постепенно с Бертрамовой экипировкой всё более или менее устаканилось. С благословения Дживса портной наваял мне новый гардероб, такой, знаете, классический. Я время от времени заказывал труженику нитки и иголки что-нибудь этакое, мы с Дживсом по этому поводу препирались и иногда он даже уступал. Раза два. Или один. Из прежних вещей он оставил то самое пончо (но носить мне его не позволил) и пару десятков того-сего по мелочи, типа однотонных носков и неброских носовых платков. А ещё он божественно готовил коктейли, всё на свете знал, парил над полом, как облако, и был  неописуемо прекрасен.<p> </p><p>― Дживс! ― воскликнул я как-то утром около полудня. ― А давай забабашим пикник! Погодка же ого-го?</p><p>― Погода в первой половине дня ожидается в высшей степени благоприятная, сэр. Солнечно, тепло, но не жарко. Ветер слабый, дующий в юго-западном направлении. В саду зацвели лаванда, вербена и лобелия. Не желаете ли устроить пикник на лавандовом поле?</p><p> Но у меня была заготовлена идея получше.</p><p>― Нет, Дживс, давай махнём на побережье. Думаю, вода уже как следует прогрелась. Побулькаемся в стихии. Мне надоело, как какому-нибудь гуппи, тесниться в бассейне.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр. Я приготовлю необходимые вещи и корзину для пикника, ― и с этими словами Дживс, по своему обыкновению, умерцал.</p><p>Должен сознаться, у меня был некоторый план. Но, как со мной иногда бывает, этот план пошёл совсем не туда, куда планировалось. Вначале-то мы пришли очень даже туда, на моё любимое место на берегу. Там такая небольшая естественная гавань, защищённая с двух сторон уходящими в море полосками суши: почти никогда не бывает волн, нету никаких коварных течений, дно песчаное и прочное, никакой зыбучести и утягивания. В общем, райское местечко, особенно когда вода уже прогрелась, а она, как я выяснил вскоре, прогрелась. Но план мой был не в этом, вернее, не только в этом. Понимаете, я надеялся вытащить Дживса из раковины. Из раковины в переносном смысле. Не подумайте, что Дживс, как какая-нибудь устрица, заседает в ракушке. Под раковиной я имею в виду его строгий камердинерский наряд: чёрный пиджак, чёрный галстук, тёмно-серые брюки в тонкую полоску, белая сорочка, чёрный жилет, ну и на улице ещё и чёрная шляпа-котелок и белые перчатки. Ужасно классически. Наверное, камердинеры так одевались ещё во времена, когда Древней Грецией правили динозавры.</p><p>Но я отвлёкся. Проблема оказалась в том, что Дживс не собирался разоблачаться даже у кромки воды. Тёплый июньский день не взывал к струнам его души, и Дживс, в отличие от Бертрама, к чьим струнам июнь взывал, не сбрасывал торопливо одежд и не бежал с приветственным визгом навстречу улыбающейся стихии. А это значило, я не увижу, что он прячет от меня под ракушкой. Вот мы и подобрались к сути вустеровского плана. Думаю, вам тоже было бы интересно, что скрывает под бронёй подобное совершенство. К тому же я отказывался верить, что Дживс якобы ― робот. Знаете, Бертрам не лишён наблюдательности и способен отличить существо, которое дышит, от существа, которое не дышит. Или существо, которое ест, от существа, которое не ест. Дживс по всем приметам выходил человеком. Однако, загляни я ему под пиджак и прочие текстильные наслоения, я, без сомнения, получил бы ещё больше важной и ценной информации. </p><p>Но мною руководили не только любознательность и стремление проникнуть в самую суть. Дживс с первой секунды вызывал во мне порывы… Как бы сказать… Мне всё время хотелось его трогать, к нему прижиматься и вообще проделывать с ним всякие вещи. Понятно, что ничего этого я с ним не проделывал, максимум, что я мог позволить себе ― деликатные, в высшей степени корректные и недолгие взгляды. Правда, иногда, зарывшись под одеяло, я думал всякие крамольные мысли. К примеру: а что, если бы Дживс на самом деле оказался роботом? Уместно было бы его попросить ― не приказать, конечно, в таких делах не приказывают ― сами понимаете о чём? Или всё-таки неуместно? Ведь роботы вроде бы рады с утра до ночи исполнять человеческие желания ― ну, так меня, во всяком случае, учили. И вовсе не обязательно, если что, исполнять их с утра до ночи, можно и с ночи до утра, я не возражаю. Но тогда, получается, Дживс был бы со мной из необходимости, потому что это приказывает какой-то там закон ― не поручусь, какой точно. А мне бы хотелось в этом деле полной взаимности, ответности и полюбовности. </p><p>Довольно о крамольных мыслях! Итак, я разделся, нацепил плавательные трусы и, с жизнерадостным кличем приветствуя новый купальный сезон, вбежал в воду. Я изобразил одну за другой несколько бомбочек, разными стилями туда-сюда несколько раз пересёк заливчик, а Дживс всё так же продолжал чинно стоять при полном параде на песке, развлекши себя разве что тем, что аккуратно собрал разбросанные мною вещи. План трещал по швам. И тут мне пришла в голову мысль. В тот миг она показалась мне абсолютно великолепной, прямо-таки высший сорт. Я решил притвориться, будто тону. Дживс полезет меня спасать, и тут-то… Я весьма размыто представлял, что случится тут-то, но, определённо, попробовать стоило. Так я и сделал. Отплыв от берега немного дальше, чтобы не возникало ощущения, будто я стою ногами на дне, я принялся беспорядочно молотить руками, производя брызг больше, чем могла бы специальная брызгоделательная машина.</p><p>― Дживс! ― воззвал я, стараясь звучать как можно испуганней. ― Спаси! Я тону!</p><p>Бровь Дживса приподнялась на ничтожную долю дюйма, и он принялся раздеваться. О, господи! О, святая Солярия! Под одеждой он был исключительно настоящий! И он снял всё, до последней ниточки всё! Я так широко открыл рот, что туда начала потоками заливаться вода. Это напомнило мне об обязанности тонуть, и, отплевавшись, я возобновил хлюпанье и трепыхание.</p><p>Дживс, между тем, зашёл в воду по шею и поплыл ко мне. Но плыл он так себе, как-то неправильно плыл. Я глазел на него, напрочь позабыв о своём спектакле, и силился понять, что же происходит не так. И наконец до меня дошло: Дживс тонет. Едва эта мысль проникла мне в голову, чёрная макушка Дживса скрылась под водой. Я бросился за ним. Дальше мой котелок перестал на какое-то время переваривать события и следующее, что помню: я втаскиваю Дживса на песок и вдруг понимаю, что он не дышит.</p><p>Кажется, я пропищал: «На помощь», но получилось: «апом», а потом я оказался рыдающим на груди Дживса.</p><p>На самом деле я успел озвучить только первый всхлип, потому что второй был прерван словами Дживса:<br/>
― Прошу великодушно простить меня, сэр. Я…</p><p>Я приподнялся на руках, следя, как магнит за магнитом, за его шевелящимися губами.</p><p>― Ты жив! ― победно заорал я, согнав с окрестных дюн перепуганных чаек. ― Слава Солярии, ты жив!!!</p><p>― Простите меня, сэр, ― настойчиво повторил Дживс, ― я повёл себя в высшей степени непорядочно. Я в достаточной мере владею необходимыми навыками, чтобы держаться на воде, кроме того, не нуждаюсь в кислородном дыхании…</p><p>Слегка бесцеремонно, но бесцеремонность, думаю, можно списать на моё взвинченное состояние, я ладонью зажал ему рот, а ухо приложил к носу.</p><p>― И точно! ― с немного взволнованным смехом выкрикнул я. ― Не дышишь!</p><p>― Я уже отмечал, что я робот, сэр, ― заметил он, когда моя ладонь убралась с его рта.</p><p>― Хочешь сказать, ты только притворялся тонущим?</p><p>― Именно это…</p><p>― С ума сойти! ― Я неверяще замотал головой.</p><p>Я хотел добавить, что для такого башковитого парня, как Дживс, это было довольно глупо, но из деликатности промолчал.</p><p>В самом деле. Какие ещё причины могут побудить парня притворяться тонущим перед другим парнем, кроме как полюбоваться на того неглиже или привлечь таким способом его внимание? Но я и так был в одних трусах и готов был избавиться от них по первому требованию, несмотря на то, что это были мои любимые купальные трусы! Что же до моего внимания, то оно с первой секунды, как я увидел Дживса, целиком и полностью принадлежало ему, кроме разве что тех моментов, когда я делил моё в. между ним и бокалом виски или тарелкой какой-нибудь гастрономической радости. Но! Если подумать! Парень, как внезапно выяснилось, ― робот. А мало ли, какие у роботов заморочки? Свои приметы, традиции, ритуалы? Возможно, случившееся ― проявление вассальной преданности: увидев, что хозяин тонет, верный робот обязан утонуть вместе с ним?  </p><p>― Главное ― ты жив. А всё прочее ― мелкие незначительные детали, ― заключил я со свойственной мне рассудительностью.</p><p>Уже достаточно овладев собой, чтобы внять зову приличий, я поднялся с живописно распростёртого на песке Дживса, задержав на нём взгляд всего лишь на какую-то минутку-другую, и с надеждой добавил:<br/>
― Раз уж ты всё равно разделся и к тому же умеешь плавать, может, всё-таки искупаемся?</p><p>Я ожидал ответа с волнением, с каким, наверное, храбрый звездолётчик отправлялся в далёкий путь, не зная ещё, что его ждёт и не развалится ли ракета с треском на маленькие ракетки.</p><p>Он (Дживс, а не звездолётчик) посмотрел на меня поэтично и томно, словно овца, слагающая сонеты на изумрудном склоне, и тихо проговорил:<br/>
― С величайшей радостью, сэр.</p><p>Исполнившись энтузиазма, я запрыгал на месте, как звездолётчик на батуте.</p><p>― Но только, ― попросил я, когда Дживс выпрямился рядом во весь свой божественный рост, ― если не трудно, ты всё же дыши. Хотя бы время от времени. Мне так почему-то спокойней.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Дальше день был настолько неописуемо прекрасным, что я, пожалуй, и не возьмусь описывать его полностью. Как выразился однажды Дживс:<p>«Где слова, чтобы названье<br/>
Эти чувствам отыскать?»</p><p>Упомяну лишь, что мы пробыли на берегу до вечера. Вообще-то пикник планировался недолгий, но после воскрешения Дживса всё настолько пошло как по маслу, что я ни за какие коврижки не хотел уходить. По счастью, Дживс взял с собой достаточно провизии, причём сам он, как теперь уже было ясно, в ней не нуждался, так что мне хватило на целый день.</p><p>― Погода портится, сэр, ― предупредил Дживс. ― Ветер поднимается, давление падает.</p><p>― Ерунда, ― отозвался я. ― Дождя не будет. ― Но всё-таки нехотя засобирался.</p><p>Вскоре мы зашагали обратно. Я насвистывал песенку про храброго звездолётчика, Дживс шёл рядом, неся в руке корзину с остатками пикника и собранными мной ракушками, другой рукой он придерживал стремящуюся улететь в неизведанные дали шляпу. Время от времени он посматривал на сгущающиеся тучи, тучи делали вид, что так и надо, и продолжали сгущаться. Дорога свернула в лес.</p><p>― Красота! ― заметил я. ― Если ливанёт дождь, спрячемся под какой-нибудь дуб.</p><p>― Меня больше беспокоит усиливающийся ветер, сэр.</p><p>― Подумаешь, ветер, ― парировал я. ― Ветер же ― просто воздух. К тому же он дует в спину, так только веселее идти. А в лесу ветра вообще не бывает из-за деревьев.</p><p>― Я бы посоветовал ускориться, сэр, ― ответил на это Дживс, а деревья, обступившие тропинку, как-то грозно и неуютно заскрипели.</p><p>Я поёжился. Когда мы покидали пляж, было ещё светло, но из-за туч с каждой минутой становилось темнее, теперь же, когда мы ступили под плотные своды, темно стало, как в каком-нибудь замогильном романе, которые так пугательно читать на ночь.</p><p>― Дживс, ― позвал я.</p><p>― Сэр?</p><p>― Я вовсе не напуган, но не могли бы мы пересидеть в каком-нибудь дупле?</p><p>― Не думаю, сэр, что окрестный ландшафт располагает дуплами достаточного размера.</p><p>После его слов соседнее дерево затрещало так оглушительно, что я аж подпрыгнул. Сразу же затрещало другое дерево ― как я понял, у них было соревнование, кто громче затрещит ― и я вцепился в руку Дживса, потому что так было намного надёжнее. Я попытался ускориться, но чуть не грохнулся ― мог бы и свернуть себе шею ― зацепившись копытом за не видимый миру корень. Верный Дживс удержал меня от падения, но тут же, не пройдя и двух шагов, сам выкинул фокус не хуже того корня. Ни с того ни с сего вдруг схватил меня сзади под мышки, оторвал от земли и швырнул метров на пять в сторону, так что старый добрый Бертрам просвистел в воздухе, словно некрупная пропорционально сложённая космическая ракета. Первое, о чём я подумал, весьма удачно приземлившись не носом в какой-нибудь ствол, а руками и коленями на кучу прелых листьев, ― была цель моего полёта. Ну, вы же понимаете, ракеты не запускают просто так с бухты-барахты, должно быть какое-нибудь веское обоснование: вторжение агрессивно настроенных захватчиков или посылка пары сотен тонн охлаждённой говядины с одной планеты на другую. Поскольку в моём случае ни о том, ни о другом речи не шло, я оглянулся в надежде, что что-нибудь в окружающем ландшафте наведёт Бертрама на мысль. На самом деле, одна горькая мыслишка уже подкатила к горлу ― или куда она там подкатывала? ― но была настолько горькой, что я заглотил её обратно. Мыслишка была о том, что Дживс, тщательно всё обдумав и обмозговав, понял, с каким недотёпой связался, и решил срочно отмотать всё обратно, как будто сегодняшнего ослепительного дня никогда не было, а от Бертрама избавиться таким вот быстрым и весьма эффективным способом. Однако, как я уже сказал, мыслишку эту я заглотил обратно как чрезмерно горькую и принялся обозревать ландшафт в надежде на подсказку. Подсказка, увы, не заставила себя ждать. Поперёк дорожки, по которой мы с Дживсом шагали, лежало огромное вырванное с корнем дерево. Надо ли говорить, что минуту назад там его ещё не было?  Теперь я понял, отчего трещало так сильно, в последние моменты даже оглушительно, и прямиком за нашими спинами. Также разъяснилась и загадка внезапного полёта: старый добрый Дживс не просто выдернул старину Бертрама с тропинки, он выдернул его из объятий смерти. Преисполнившись благодарности, как ванна, в которой забило слив и сорвало кран, я крутанулся в поисках благородного спасителя, дабы вознести ему рвущиеся из сердца хвалы. Но славного парня нигде не было.</p><p>― Дживс! ― заголосил я. ― Дживс!</p><p>― Я здесь, сэр, ― отозвался он откуда-то снизу.</p><p>Я принялся шарить глазами, и волосы застыли у меня в жилах, когда я заметил торчащий из-под ветви упавшего дерева локоть. Подобравшись ближе, я разглядел и другие части Дживса: закрытую руками голову и смотрящее в мою сторону плечо. Поперёк спины лежал ствол. </p><p>― Дживс! ― закричал я в отчаянии.</p><p>― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― проговорил он, принимаясь зачем-то извиняться за то, что  катапультировал меня с тропинки.</p><p>От облегчения, что он жив, меня едва снова не отбросило на пять метров.</p><p>― Слава Солярии! ― забормотал я, продираясь сквозь ветви к нему. Голос Дживса звучал как обычно, и я решил, что каким-то чудом его не задело. ― Ты можешь встать? ― спросил я, приблизившись. </p><p>― Боюсь, что данный Fagus crenata прямо сейчас мне этого не позволит, но я уже  просигналил роботам с ближайшей фермы. Скоро придёт подкрепление, и меня освободят, сэр. Вам пока лучше тоже переждать здесь. Ветер по-прежнему силён, но тут, когда самое крупное и ненадёжное дерево рухнуло, оставаться относительно безопасно.</p><p>Не знаю, что он имел под «Fagus crenata», но к дереву у меня накопились кое-какие совсем немаленькие счёты. Я вцепился обеими клешнями в ствол и, напрягая все вустеровские мускулы, дёрнул его вверх. Дурацкое полено только смеялось ― не буквально, разумеется, ― над моими потугами.</p><p>― Сэр, уверяю вас, это абсолютно лишнее. Дерево весит больше тонны, а если вам и удастся его немного сдвинуть, это может только навредить.</p><p>Признав, что Дживс прав, я оставил чёртову деревяшку в покое и снова подобрался к торчащей из-под неё части Дживса.</p><p>― Тебе очень больно? ― спросил я, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что в таких случаях полагается делать. Звать на помощь? Искать аптечку?</p><p>― Мне абсолютно не больно,  ― успокоил меня Дживс. ― Не забывайте, что я робот, сэр.</p><p>От облегчения я едва не взлетел к небесам. Какая удача, что я был не прав и Дживс вовсе не гомо сапиенс! Хотя в высшей степени сапиенс и вполне себе гомо.</p><p>― Отличненько, ― выдохнул я в том духе, что отличнее не бывает. Ну, или ещё что-то ― точно не помню: от радости у меня всё вылетело из головы.</p><p>Вскоре действительно откуда ни возьмись набежали роботы. Самого лучшего и достойнейшего из них ― я имею в виду Дживса ― погрузили в тачку и бойко покатили к дому. Небо потихоньку светлело, я напевал песенку бодрого звездолётчика, Дживс глядел вперёд уверенно и спокойно, словно викинг, на простом трёхколёсном судёнышке рассекающий хлябь океана. Я стремился за ним, как преданная селёдка, а впереди уже приветливо махал знакомый берег в виде старого доброго вустеровского особняка. И я знал, что Дживса очень скоро заштопают, и всё у нас будет чудесно. Дивно, славно, волшебно и сногсшибательно. Потому что мир, как ни крути, прекрасен. А с Дживсом, как ловко подметил типус, которого Дживс именует Бардом, «прекрасное прекрасней во сто крат».<br/>
</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Дживс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter"><p>Понимая, что мистер Годлам не вечный, я в целях обеспечения собственного будущего заранее принял некоторые меры, а именно: с помощью компьютерной программы удалённо проник в правительственные базы данных, где ознакомился с досье на каждого из обитателей Солярии. Оговорюсь, что, хотя действия мои носили несколько незаконный характер, продиктованы они были исключительно необходимостью. Как известно, после смерти солярианина всё его имущество (за исключением собственно дома с поместьем, которые правительство передаёт самому старшему либо старшей из выращиваемого в детском центре человеческого потомства) уходит с аукциона. Нераспроданные лоты уничтожаются. А я имел самые убедительные шансы остаться тем самым нераспроданным лотом.</p><p>Скорее всего, меня бы захотел приобрести мистер Лесли, корреспондент и коллега моего хозяина, проживающий на Авроре, но в силу политической ситуации я мог быть уверен, что ни один из представителей других Внешних Миров до аукциона допущен не будет.</p><p>Нельзя было вычёркивать и вероятность того, что моей особой заинтересуются роботехники с Солярии. Не могу сказать, чтобы эта перспектива особенно воодушевляла, ведь тогда бы меня ожидали бесконечные вскрытия, разборки и эксперименты. И даже в случае, если у нового владельца не возникли бы подозрения и никакая информация касательно моего создания не просочилась бы наружу, рано или поздно специалист непременно бы полюбопытствовал относительно особенностей работы моего позитронного мозга.</p><p>Оставалась мизерная возможность, что меня купит обычный солярианин, не имеющий отношения к роботехнике. Мизерная, поскольку человеческая внешность отпугнула бы каждого, кто воспитывался и рос в солярианской традиции максимальной изоляции от себе подобных. Однако слабая надежда теплилась: расчёт был на то, что среди белых овец, возможно, затесалась хотя бы одна чёрная, или в стае чёрных ворон отыщется белый экземпляр.</p><p>И такого индивидуума среди десяти тысяч изученных досье я отыскал. Им оказался Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, чрезвычайно необычный по солярианским меркам молодой человек. Добродушный, наивный, не слишком интеллектуальный, лишённый подозрительности и тянущийся к людям ― он подходил как нельзя лучше. Мистер Вустер был настолько идеален для меня в качестве хозяина, что, казалось, я разглядываю не реальный, созданный роботами-чиновниками файл, а мною же собранный перечень пожеланий.</p><p>Когда мистер Годлам скончался ― а это случилось намного раньше, чем он смел полагать, ― первое, что я сделал, ещё до того, как скопировал себе всё содержимое его рабочих компьютеров, заменив данные информацией, которая и так уже присутствовала в открытом доступе, ― я послал мистеру Вустеру красочное приглашение на грядущий аукцион. Да, признаюсь, будучи в курсе, благодаря досье, его пристрастия к ярким оттенкам и смелым цветовым сочетаниям, я наступил на горло собственному вкусу и изготовил откровенно попугайскую по броскости рекламную брошюру, призванную побудить мой единственный шанс на спасение в лице мистера Вустера прийти на будущие торги. А как только была назначена дата аукциона, я немедленно послал мистеру Вустеру ещё один буклет, даже более заметный, чем первый.</p><p>И мой единственный шанс не подвёл. Он пришёл, за восемнадцать с половиной минут до начала (я нарочно указал время на тридцать минут раньше), когда никого из других покупателей ещё не было: в большом холле поместья Годлама, где были выставлены лоты на продажу, в его пустой, не заполненной мебелью и роботами части, возник удивительно живой и солнечный молодой человек с коктейлем в руке. Наши взгляды мгновенно пересеклись. Он принял меня за покупателя, что неудивительно, и в выражении его лица я с первой же секунды различил симпатию, любопытство и интерес. Когда я сообщил о готовности стать его камердинером, мистер Вустер просиял так, словно о лучшем не мог и мечтать. Я с куда большими основаниями не мог мечтать о лучшем, но, в отличие от мистера Вустера, воздержался от открытой демонстрации чувств. Вместо этого я убедил мистера Вустера купить заодно и мастерскую покойного Ронта Годлама вместе со всеми её уникальными приборами, устройствами и материалами. На аукционе она шла единым лотом по довольно высокой начальной цене, тем не менее нашлись желающие её купить. Однако мистер Вустер не обманул моих ожиданий и, трогательно верный данному слову, торговался до конца, пока бесценная лаборатория не осталась за ним.</p><p> </p><p>Когда я, выйдя из кабины тетракоптера, приземлившегося на территории поместья нового хозяина, увидел его самого, собственной персоной, это меня слегка удивило. Как правило, владельцы не встречают доставляемые им грузы, это прерогатива роботов. Ничего не оставалось, как сделать вывод, что мне, а точнее моей человекообразности, удалось заинтриговать мистера Вустера настолько, что тот решил поприветствовать меня лично. Он ждал, что я появлюсь из грузового отделения, где уже вовсю сновали роботы-погрузчики: мистер Вустер смотрел туда, не отрывая глаз, перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, поводил плечами, а его быстро меняющееся лицо выражало сильнейшее нетерпение. Чтобы привлечь внимание, мне пришлось его окликнуть. Он подпрыгнул и уставился на меня огромными голубыми глазами так, словно в жизни не видел подобного чуда. Хотя я, подготавливая своё будущее, посвятил много десятков часов штудированию материалов по человеческой психологии, в случае с мистером Вустером большая часть этого времени была потрачена напрасно: его мимика была настолько красноречивой, что прочесть его чувства мог даже нож для открывания консервных банок. В те долгие несколько минут, пока он с ошалелым видом смотрел на меня, в его взгляде боролись два намерения: пощупать и удержаться в рамках приличия. Последнее, к моему удовлетворению, победило. Не то чтобы я был категорически против: мистер Вустер чрезвычайно хорош собой, а покойный профессор был крайне педантичен в том, чтобы воспроизвести в опытном образце, коим являлся я, всё необходимое для получения всех возможных человеческих ощущений, и чувственные ощущения исключением не стали. Но, несмотря на симпатию к новому хозяину, должен сознаться, что его внешний вид причинял мне заметную боль. Если в тот момент мной и владело желание раздеть мистера Вустера, то только затем, чтобы вытряхнуть из ужасных лазоревых шаровар, кошмарного клетчатого пончо, сдвинутой на лоб широкополой ковбойской шляпы и кричащего шейного платка.</p><p>Стоило мне отдать распоряжения грузчикам насчёт лаборатории и направиться к дому с намерением немедленно заняться гардеробом мистера Вустера, как последний, словно утёнок за мамой-уткой, увязался за мной. Такой интерес льстил самолюбию и забавлял, тем более что мистер Вустер чрезвычайно стеснялся. Бедняга даже не смог в моём присутствии достаточно расслабиться, чтобы поразить, как он намеревался, своей игрой. При том, что, согласно досье, по классу фортепиано он был одним из лучших среди выпускников детского центра. </p><p>Его смущение и желание произвести впечатление удивляли и развлекали меня, ведь как робот я должен был подчиняться Трём Законам, и, чтобы получить от меня желаемое, нужно было просто отдать приказ. Разумеется, пресловутые Законы не имеют надо мной  власти, но мистер Вустер не мог об этом подозревать, а «выходить из шкафа» и пугать его в мои намерения не входило. Прикажи он согреть свою постель, я бы без промедления подчинился. Но он не приказывал, и это ставило меня в тупик. Однако всё встало на места после того, как мистер Вустер, покрываясь румянцем и чуть запинаясь, спросил, не притворяюсь ли я. Если, по его мнению, я не просто выглядел человеком, а был им, то его неуклюжие и робкие ухаживания обретали смысл. Я нашёл сложившуюся ситуацию занятной и отчасти даже пикантной, поэтому решил не разрушать иллюзию и улизнул от ответа. Признаюсь, я даже нарочно укрепил мистера Вустера в его заблуждении, когда однажды после обеда, унося приборы со стола, якобы украдкой попробовал оставшееся на тарелке блюдо, зная, что мистер Вустер наблюдает за мной через открытую дверь.</p><p>Надо признать, я вовсю наслаждался сложившимся положением. Служба у мистера Вустера по сравнению с предыдущей жизнью у профессора казалась мне раем. Хоть я и не вводил целенаправленно в заблуждение прочих роботов и зачастую обменивался информацией с ними посредством радиосвязи, что для человека выглядело бы, как минимум, странно, мой облик чудесным образом давал мне среди них особый статус, вследствие чего я мог распоряжаться ими, как хотел, если только это не противоречило прямым указаниям мистера Вустера. Но мистер Вустер был совершенно не из тех, кто наслаждается властью или злоупотребляет приказами. К тому же надо сказать, что действовал я исключительно в его интересах. Я вошёл в курс его финансовых дел, убедился, что они идут неплохо, но тем не менее нашёл, где и что можно улучшить: сменил одного из поставщиков на более обязательного и нашёл перспективных покупателей для производимого в поместье виски. Все это не входило в мои обязанности, а было идущим от сердца (фигурально выражаясь, разумеется) побуждением. А что касается обязанностей, то они были исключительно приятными и необременительными. Мне доставляло удовольствие выполнять нехитрые пожелания мистера Вустера, а в том, чтобы создать для этого венца естественной эволюции достойное обрамление из хлопка, шерсти, шёлка, льна и прочего текстиля, я видел вызов художественной стороне моей натуры. Что до натуры моего хозяина, то все её стороны, кроме одной, устраивали меня более, чем полностью, но небрежение чувством меры, стиля, а также простым здравым смыслом при выборе одежды у мистера Вустера было поистине вопиющим.</p><p>Прежний гардероб хозяина в том виде, в каком я его застал, годился разве что для карнавала. Но, так как карнавалы на Солярии в виду перманентной изоляции всех ото вся, отягощённой всеобщей же мизантропией, отсутствовали как класс, наряды мистера Вустера не годились ни для чего абсолютно. Поэтому совершенно естественно, что я счёл своим долгом избавить мистера Вустера от этого притворяющегося одеждой недоразумения и подобрать подобающую замену. Я пообщался с портным мистера Вустера и, так как все необходимые мерки у него уже имелись, мы подобрали фасоны, ткани, фурнитуру, и он немедленно приступил к работе. Я же тем временем приступил к очищению шкафов хозяина от наименее приемлемых вещей и первое время, надо сказать, не встречал сопротивления. Однако, когда очередь дошла до нелепого, с кисточками по краю подола, похожего на лошадиную попону пончо, того самого, в котором я его впервые увидал вживую, мистер Вустер неожиданно продемонстрировал норов. Он заартачился до такой степени, что отлучил меня от обязанностей камердинера. Конечно же, это меня огорчило. Я не видел более естественного пути отблагодарить мистера Вустера за моё спасение, кроме как быть в меру сил полезным, а ничто не нуждалось в причинении пользы так же отчаянно, как состояние его гардероба. </p><p>Оставшись без работы, чтобы занять себя и побороть досаду, я отправился в лабораторию. Купленное на аукционе оборудование было распаковано в первый же день, пока мистер Вустер спал. С тех пор я проводил ночи за исследованиями, начатыми и не законченными покойным профессором. Я мог бы заняться и другим: возможностей лаборатории, доставшейся от Годлама, и моей квалификации хватало, чтобы взяться за производство таких же, как я, роботов. Но я не видел в такой перспективе ни цели, ни смысла. Даже мой создатель отказался от идеи выпуска экземпляров, подобных мне. </p><p>Я читал его переписку с Льюисом Лесли. Годлам в ней беспардонно красуется. Очевидно, желая выглядеть в глазах именитого коллеги кем-то вроде бунтаря-философа, он распространяется о свободе воли и прочих высоких материях, до которых якобы дерзает дотянуться. В реальности цель профессора была гораздо приземлённее и эгоистичнее. Покойный Годлам желал для себя бессмертия, а точнее, продления жизни на максимально возможный срок. Я был не первой стадией в эксперименте по изучению свободы воли, как он вдохновенно лгал Лесли, а тупиком в его стремлении к вечной жизни. Профессор намеревался перенести своё сознание в тело робота и создал меня как пробный камень на этом пути. Он очень хотел, чтобы после переезда в искусственную оболочку его сущность сохранила за собой все возможности, которыми могла располагать в человеческом теле, отсюда такое внимание к органам чувств, детальности анатомии и восприятию ощущений. Признаться, мне довольно неприятно вспоминать о времени, когда профессор ещё не отверг этот путь как бесперспективный. Позже он полностью отказался от мысли о переносе сознания в тело робота, поскольку это была бы всего лишь копия ― его собственное «я», прикованное к человеческому телу, было так или иначе обречено на умирание. Поскольку, трудясь над моей человеческой внешностью, профессор стал намного лучше разбираться в работе живых тканей, он вскоре перенёс свои исследования в другую плоскость. Теперь его целью стало заставить человеческие клетки обновляться бесконечно без потери информации. Пройди он по этому пути до конца, он добился бы, может, и не бессмертия, но очень долгой, здоровой, лишённой дряхления и старости жизни. Профессор умер, не достигнув результата. К счастью, причиной его кончины стал оторвавшийся тромб. Умри он, скажем, от утопления, или упади ему на голову оторвавшаяся ветка, тому же Лесли, без подробностей, но в общих чертах знакомому с содержанием проводимых Годламом экспериментов, вполне могло бы прийти на ум, что именно я помог ветке соприкоснуться с профессорским черепом, или что я держал профессора за ноги, пока он силился всплыть. Ни в коем случае не утверждаю, будто покойный был маньяком или садистом. Он был добросовестным учёным, которому требовалось статистически достоверное опытное подтверждение его расчётов. Мои реакции на раздражители должны были быть точь-в-точь такими, как человеческие. А из возможных раздражителей педантичный ум профессора не упустил, кажется, ничего. И результаты экспериментов представляли собой огромные таблицы, из которых можно было узнать, как, например, в серии из ста повторов мой мозг отреагировал на соприкосновение внутреннего свода стопы левой ноги с сухим ватным шариком, влажной галькой или кусочком глины. Разумеется, варьировались не только раздражители, но и точки приложения, площадь поверхности контакта, а также его длительность.</p><p>Так что неудивительно, что я, как мог, пытался облегчить собственную участь. В итоге мне удалось заронить в голову профессора подозрение, будто бы следующий робот ― для переноса своего драгоценного сознания Годлам планировал создать тело с точно такой же, как у себя, внешностью ― так вот, я надоумил профессора, что следующий робот ещё до копирования содержимого профессорского мозга может, пользуясь тем, что выглядит идентично, украсть его личность, а от него самого избавиться.</p><p>Эта уловка сработала. Вскоре профессор переключился на «человеческие»   исследования, и я более или менее свободно вздохнул. В фигуральном смысле, конечно же. Функцию дыхания я всего лишь имитирую для более полного сходства с человеком.</p><p>Однако полностью расслабиться не получилось: как и любой солярианин, Годлам испытывал неприятные ощущения, находясь в близости от себе подобного, пусть даже подобие было исключительно внешним, поэтому пребывание в одном доме со мной приносило профессору дискомфорт. К тому же, раз проект был отвергнут, он в любую минуту мог решить разобрать меня на запчасти или, не церемонясь, отправить в дезинтегратор или под пресс. Поэтому я старался стать как можно более полезным в его новых изысканиях и в обществе хозяина изо всех сил мимикрировал под робота: отключал дыхание, мимику, убирал естественные модуляции из голоса.</p><p>Я, кажется, слишком углубился в не самые приятные воспоминания. По счастью, этот этап моей жизни закончился и начался новый. Но по сей день я не перестаю думать о том, какой невероятной удачей оказалось для меня существование на Солярии такого удивительного существа, как Бертрам Вустер.</p><p>Итак, мистер Вустер отстранил меня от дел, и я удалился в лабораторию, где погрузился в те самые не законченные профессором изыскания: в моих интересах было, чтобы новый хозяин прожил как можно дольше. Однако надолго сосредоточиться не удалось. С момента увольнения прошла всего пара часов, когда робот-гонец сообщил, что мистер Вустер желает меня видеть. Признаться честно, я предполагал, что он поменяет своё решение, но не ждал капитуляции так скоро. Учитывая благородную страсть, с которой он ринулся на защиту пончо, я рассчитывал, что он будет упрямиться не меньше недели. Или, возможно, он позвал меня затем, чтобы позволить вернуться к обязанностям на его условиях? Такой вариант меня не устраивал, и я приготовился стоять на своём. Однако, делая прикидки, я недооценил степень заинтересованности мистера Вустера во мне. Он так тяготился размолвкой, что готов был пожертвовать даже пончо. Сознаюсь, это меня тронуло. Но вскоре выяснилось, что жертва предназначалась таинственному незнакомцу, рождённому воображением мистера Вустера: человеку, с неясной целью выдающему себя за робота. Говоря словами Барда:</p><p>«Был королем я только в сновиденье.<br/>
Меня лишило трона пробужденье».</p><p>Я горько пожалел о том, что нарочно позволял хозяину считать меня тем, кем никогда не являлся. Досада была так сильна, что я, кажется, не сумел её полностью скрыть. Заверив мистера Вустера, что он пребывает в заблуждении, я выразил готовность представить доказательства, но тот не захотел. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как прийти к заключению, будто злосчастная иллюзия настолько ему дорога, что он не желает с ней расставаться. Отчасти я его понимал, поскольку тоже находился в похожем положении: после рукопожатия мне не хотелось расставаться с иллюзией, будто оно предназначалось действительно мне, а не моему человеческому alter ego. И то же я мог сказать про прочие проявления симпатии, подаренные мистером Вустером, включая очаровательную бессмысленную болтовню, солнечные улыбки и взгляды: короткие, брошенные украдкой, и долгие, мечтательные ― когда мистеру Вустеру казалось, будто я ничего не замечаю. О, если бы эти улыбки и взгляды имели своей целью меня ― робота и ничего больше ― а не того воображаемого незнакомца… Но, как сказал однажды поэт, «надежды, отлетели вы».</p><p>На следующий после обмена заложниками день мистер Вустер проснулся за час до полудня и, справившись о погоде, заявил о желании устроить пикник на морском берегу. Глаза у него так и сияли, а с лица не сходило хитрое выражение, из чего я заключил, что мистер Вустер задумал какую-нибудь глупость. </p><p>Я оказался прав: вдоволь накупавшись в спокойной прибрежной бухте, внезапно с фальшивым криком: «Тону!» он принялся энергично колотить по морской глади, словно желая превзойти фонтан из собственного парка. При этом даже без участия рук, занятых производством брызг, на воде он держался отлично, а перед тем, как начать изображать утопленника, несколько раз пересёк лагуну с мастерством, которому позавидовали бы рыбы.</p><p>Нетрудно было догадаться, что представление рассчитано на меня.  Возможно, это был способ самостоятельно выяснить, робот я или нет? Послушный Первому Закону, я должен был без рассуждений броситься спасать человека. Что я без особой спешки и проделал. В самом деле: фантазия о моей человеческой сущности рано или поздно развеется, а, не кинься я в воду, даже мистер Вустер неизбежно задумался бы, всё ли у меня в порядке с Тремя Законами. Таким образом, не желая навлекать на себя подозрения, я принялся раздеваться. Разумеется, если бы мистеру Вустеру угрожала реальная опасность, я ринулся бы к нему без промедления, не заботясь о сохранности костюма, как минимум потому, что без него мои шансы выжить на Солярии устремлялись к нулю. Но так как о реальной опасности не было и речи, я аккуратно, один за другим, снял предметы своего туалета и лишь после этого вошёл в воду.</p><p>Всё то время, что я раздевался, мистер Вустер не сводил с меня жадных глаз, а когда я разоблачился полностью, он, позабыв о спектакле, прекратил молотить по воде и уставился на меня с открытым ртом.</p><p>В этом, очевидно, и заключался по-детски коварный план мистера Вустера: вынудить меня обнажиться. Никакой шантаж Первым Законом, очевидно, не подразумевался. О Законах роботехники он вообще не думал, так как всё ещё упрямо продолжал считать меня человеком. И, судя по выражению лица, настоящие события только укрепили мистера Вустера в его заблуждении.</p><p>Между тем, он продолжал проявлять чудеса плавучести: даже нахватав в распахнутый рот воды, держался на морской глади уверенно, как бальзовый плот Тура Хейердала, и, отплёвываясь, не прекращал жадно на меня смотреть. Резонно решив, что в спектакле может быть не один, а два актёра, я довольно-таки вразумительно изобразил утопленника, для пущего сходства перестав дышать. Зачем я это сделал? Меня больше, чем хотелось признавать, задевали не по адресу расточаемые авансы, поэтому я решил наглядно продемонстрировать хозяину, кто я, а точнее, что. В мои намерения входили достаточно длительная для того, чтобы быть убедительной, остановка дыхания, последующее «включение» и разъяснительная беседа. Если бы я заранее мог предугадать реакцию мистера Вустера, я бы решительно отверг этот план. Более того, будь я связан Первым Законом, мой мозг оказался бы необратимо повреждён. Мистер Вустер настолько опечалился моей мнимой смертью, что я всерьёз за него испугался. Мгновенно оставив притворство, я признался в обмане. В ответ я ждал возмущение, негодование, гнев, тем более что с точки зрения этики моя пантомима не выдерживала никакой критики. Кроме того, теперь, когда подлинное положение вещей наконец-то было раскрыто и мистеру Вустеру приходилось принять, что я действительно робот, я ожидал, что крах иллюзии полностью перевернёт его отношение ко мне. Я был готов к тому, что мистер Вустер, как и профессор Годлам до него, начнёт обращаться со мной, как с вещью. При всей безотрадности такого будущего оно казалось мне более терпимым, чем перспектива ощущать себя самозванцем в обществе того, чья приязнь становилась всё более желанной и необходимой. В конце концов, если юридически я вещь, вполне закономерно относиться ко мне соответственно. Даже если при этом я наделён разумом и чувствами, включая чувство собственного достоинства.</p><p>Однако все эти рассуждения оказались досужими домыслами. Узнав, что моё бедственное положение ― циничный обман, а я ― всего-навсего робот, мистер Вустер не выразил ни гнева, ни обиды, ни раздражения. Это удивительное создание возликовало от радости, а после пригласило купаться.</p><p>В тот миг для меня начался новый отсчёт. Стартовала другая жизнь, с новыми ценностями и целями. Суть мистера Вустера оказалась настолько прекрасной, что затмила для меня то, что я прежде считал недосягаемым: образы великих полотен, пропорции старинных зданий, красоту связующих мир формул. Всё это продолжало оставаться изумительным, но меркло в сравнении с тем, кто смотрел на меня огромными голубыми глазами из-под мокрых каштановых ресниц, улыбаясь доверчиво и открыто. Я осознал, что скорее добровольно отправлюсь под пресс, чем посмею предать это доверие.</p><p>В тот день мы стали любовниками. Мистер Вустер демонстрировал умение кувыркаться под водой, а я, стоя по грудь в воде, наблюдал. Он в очередной раз перекувырнулся, оттолкнулся от дна и жизнерадостно подпрыгнул, вскинув руки и расплёскивая сверкающие брызги. На лице его, как утренняя заря, сияла улыбка. Я приблизился на длину ладони, очень близко. На таком расстоянии силы отталкивания и притяжения уже невозможно не замечать. Он замер, я тоже не двигался. Его влажные слипшиеся ресницы учащённо моргали, по лицу стекали прозрачные капли, округлившиеся глаза ― чище и голубее, чем хрустальная влага лагуны ― очарованно дивились, будто видели перед собой нечто чудесное. Губы приоткрылись, словно он хотел что-то произнести, но наружу вырвался только короткий вздох.</p><p>― Вы прекрасны, сэр. Я люблю вас, ― сказал я, глядя ему в очи.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Остаток дня мы провели на берегу и в воде. Мистер Вустер дурачился, резвился, изображал ракету, строил из песка кособокие сооружения, а после выразил желание быть закопанным в песок самому. Я несколько раз обращал его внимание на то, что ветер усиливается и погода портится, но только когда кожа мистера Вустера начала покрываться мурашками, чай в термосе подошёл к концу, а последнее из полотенец, промокнув, перестало защищать от холода, он счёл за нужное прислушаться. Однако прежде чем начать одеваться, мистер Вустер вспомнил про найденные на берегу ракушки ― пришлось сложить их в корзину, ― потом заметил в полосе прибоя ещё живую морскую звезду, закинул её подальше в воду и тщательно прочесал кусок побережья в поиске других алчущих помощи морских обитателей. Я следовал за ним, попутно делясь познаниями о представителях класса Asteroidea отряда Forcipulatida. Так никого и не обнаружив, синеватыми от холода губами он высказал пожелание вернуться в родные пенаты. Я помог мистеру Вустеру одеться, и, подгоняемые усиливающимися порывами ветра, мы зашагали к дому.<p>Погода всё портилась. Я боялся, что мистер Вустер простынет, и, ещё когда мы были на берегу, связался по радио с одним из роботов, чтобы тот вышел навстречу с тёплой непромокаемой одеждой для хозяина, а заодно и для меня ― тепло и холод я чувствую абсолютно так же, как люди, к тому же вот-вот мог начаться дождь, а мне не хотелось, чтобы костюм пострадал. Добраться на транспортном средстве до нас не было никакой возможности: к пляжу вела только узкая тропинка, поэтому я ожидал, что мы встретим робота не раньше, чем выйдем из леса. Мистер Вустер поинтересовался, нельзя ли переждать надвигающийся ливень в дупле, но мне пришлось его разочаровать.</p><p>Если бы существовала другая дорога, пусть и вдвое длиннее, я бы выбрал её. Приморская полоса открыта всем ветрам, и зачастую они бывают настолько мощными, что ломают и опрокидывают деревья, вот почему мне так сильно не хотелось углубляться в чащу. Но альтернативы не было. Я попросил мистера Вустера ускориться. Как только деревья сомкнулись вокруг плотными рядами, его беспечное настроение улетучилось. Он прекратил насвистывать бодрую мелодию, которой терзал мои уши с той минуты, как мы покинули пляж, и тревожно заозирался по сторонам. Завывания ветра, скрипы и треск деревьев заставляли его вздрагивать. Он пытался идти быстрее, но тесные кроны и тёмные грозовые тучи прятали тропинку во мраке, и даже мне становилось всё сложнее различать дорогу. Чтобы уберечь мистера Вустера от падения, я взял его за руку. Мистер Вустер прижался ко мне. В этот миг дерево позади оглушительно затрещало. Я успел оглянуться, чтобы увидеть, куда оно падает, отбросить мистера Вустера в безопасное место и сгруппироваться, защитив голову. Словно вся тяжесть мира обрушилась на меня. Покойный профессор в своих кропотливых изысканиях не причинил мне и тысячной доли тех страданий. А оставь он мне возможность отключать боль, я бы неустанно поминал его добрым словом. Но я не могу управлять своей нервной системой, увы. Это, по мнению профессора, нарушило бы чистоту эксперимента.</p><p>― Дживс! ― закричал мистер Вустер, поднимаясь с травы. ― Дживс! Во имя Юпитера!  Ты где?!</p><p>― Я здесь, сэр, ― ответил я.</p><p>К счастью, конструкция позволяла мне говорить своим обычным голосом, без стенаний и хрипов. По какой-то горькой иронии на протяжении одного и того же дня я сперва совершенно безосновательно напугал мистера Вустера, а теперь, напротив, делал всё, чтобы этого избежать, хотя повод для волнения был.</p><p>Он обернулся и увидел меня.</p><p>― Дживс!</p><p>― Мне очень жаль, сэр. Надеюсь, вы  не ушиблись. Прошу простить за то, что применил в отношении вас силу.</p><p>― Что? ― растерянно пролепетал мистер Вустер, падая возле меня на колени. ― Божечки, святая Солярия… Дживс, ты можешь встать? ― он невесомо, видимо, боясь причинить боль, дотронулся до моего плеча.</p><p>― Боюсь, что данный Fagus crenata прямо сейчас мне этого не позволит, но я уже  просигналил роботам с ближайшей фермы. Скоро придёт подкрепление, и меня освободят, сэр. Вам пока лучше тоже переждать здесь. Ветер по-прежнему силён, но тут, когда самое крупное и ненадёжное дерево упало, оставаться относительно безопасно.</p><p>Мистер Вустер, поднявшись на ноги, обеими руками обхватил ствол повергшего меня бука и тщетно попытался его приподнять.</p><p>― Сэр, уверяю вас, это абсолютно лишнее. Дерево весит больше тонны, а если вам и удастся его немного сдвинуть, это может только навредить.</p><p>Слова подействовали. Он оставил попытки побороть бук и подполз к той части меня, что торчала из-под упавшего дерева.</p><p>― Тебе очень больно? ― спросил он с дрожью в голосе, снова касаясь плеча.</p><p>― Мне абсолютно не больно,  ― без зазрения совести соврал я. ― Не забывайте, что я робот, сэр.</p><p>Мистер Вустер с облегчением вздохнул.</p><p>― Не могу поверить, как сильно нам повезло. Страшно представить, что было бы, окажись ты человеком. Какое счастье, Дживс, что ты  робот.</p><p>Наверное, стоило размозжить себе хребет, чтобы услышать это.</p><p>― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― торжественно произнёс я. ― Если вас не затруднит, напойте мне, пожалуйста, песню, которую вы насвистывали по дороге сюда.</p><p>Мистер Вустер охотно подчинился. </p><p>Я сосредоточился на его голосе и прикосновении его руки. В отличие от прикосновения бука городчатого, они дарили успокоение.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Починка заняла больше недели. Это было даже хуже падения дерева. Сперва роботы, подоспевшие с фермы, едва не перегорели все разом, приняв меня по ошибке за человеческий полутруп. Потом, после объяснений, всё-таки общими усилиями сбросили с меня ствол и, несмотря на лепет мистера Вустера и его просьбы быть осторожнее, уже особо не церемонясь, ― то ли потому, что имели дело с роботом, то ли потому, что никогда не были предназначены для работы с чем-то более деликатным, чем комбайн или трактор, ― погрузили меня в воняющую навозом тачку и бодро покатили по корням и ухабам к усадьбе. Я, стиснув зубы, терпел и, чтобы отвлечься на что-то ещё более ужасное, повторял про себя песенку бодрого звездолётчика. По пути нам встретился посыльный с плащами. (Дождь, кстати, так и не пролился, а ветер понемногу стих.) Я, настояв, чтобы водителем тачки с этой минуты был робот из поместья, работников сохи отпустил восвояси. Впереди ещё ждали около километра пути по парку, крыльцо, коридоры, лестницы и необходимость всё время быть в сознании, чтобы руководить собственным ремонтом.<p>Всю дорогу мистер Вустер суетился поблизости, то порываясь вместе с роботами толкать тачку, то пытаясь шагать с ней рядом, хоть этому и препятствовала недостаточная ширина тропинки. «Уже близко», «потерпи», «вот-вот», «всё будет чики-пики», ― повторял он без остановки.  Как мог, я рассеивал его сомнения и тревоги. У крыльца нас встретили домашние роботы. На тачке, как на носилках, меня занесли в  холл, и там я, велев роботам остановиться, уверил мистера Вустера, что всё идёт как надо, и убедил вызвать предыдущего камердинера, с тем чтобы принять ванну, поужинать и отойти ко сну.</p><p>Очутившись в мастерской, разложенным на столе тем, что осталось от моей спины, вверх, я с ностальгией подумал о покойном профессоре. Он просто бы отключил источник питания и принялся за свои манипуляции. А ведь когда-то я, смешно вспомнить, боялся выключения. Причина в том, что роботы, даже такие, как я, не спят, поэтому бессознательность, отсутствие контроля над своим телом не являются для нас чем-то естественным. Впрочем, о какой естественности речь, когда в дело замешаны роботы?  Лично для меня хуже всего была неизвестность, отсутствие уверенности в том, что, провалившись во тьму, когда-нибудь снова из неё выберусь. С профессором такой уверенности не было никогда. Но зато во время всех этих операций на мозге и теле я абсолютно ничего не чувствовал. Сейчас же я не мог попросить о выключении, как бы ни стремился к нему, поскольку единственным существом, располагающим знаниями и навыками для моей починки, был я сам.</p><p>В моём распоряжении были всё оборудование и материалы Ронта Годлама, команда роботов-ремонтников, несколько камер и большой экран для того, чтобы видеть оперируемую область. Потенциально я располагал всем, что требуется для успеха. Разослав домашним роботам приказ всеми правдами и неправдами не пускать мистера Вустера в мастерскую, я велел освободить меня от безвозвратно испорченной одежды и навести объективы на повреждения. Увиденное повергло меня в уныние: разорванная искусственная кожа, месиво вместо тканей, уродливая вмятина поперёк туловища и погнутый титановый скелет. Мне очень повезло, что элемент питания оказался не повреждён. Хоть я и успел в последний момент защитить голову, эта предосторожность в случае моего выключения была бы напрасной. Роботы-ремонтники из мастерской мистера Вустера никогда не видели подобной модели. Страшно вообразить, что бы они наворотили без моего присмотра.</p><p>Итак, мы начали. Увы, как я уже упомянул, нервную систему я отключить не мог, поэтому процедура больше всего напоминала средневековую пытку. Чтобы внести в конструкцию изменения, позволяющие обрести  желанный контроль, потребовалась бы операция на мозге, а доверять свой мозг старательным, но абсолютно не сведущим в его устройстве ремонтникам я ни за что бы не стал. </p><p>Через сутки напряжённой безостановочной работы мы были прерваны тем, что дверь в мастерскую беззвучно открылась и туда тихо, чуть ли не на цыпочках, вошёл мистер Вустер. Он был бледен и выглядел невыспавшимся.</p><p>Конечно, я предупредил, чтобы его не пускали, но, скованные Вторым Законом, домашние роботы могли только отговаривать или ссылаться на то, что его появление может помешать. Двадцать четыре часа перечисленные методы работали, после чего перестали. </p><p>Мистер Вустер, войдя, сделал два осторожных шага и замер в нерешительности. Его взгляд тревожно метался по сверкающим бокам и спинам столпившихся вокруг операционного стола роботов, пока наконец не встретился с моим. Он моргнул, и его напряжённое лицо немного расслабилось.</p><p>― Мне жаль, сэр, но ремонт займёт несколько больше времени, чем я изначально надеялся. Как только он будет завершён, я немедленно поспешу приступить к своим обязанностям.</p><p>Теперь я порадовался ещё и тому, что при столкновении с Fagus crenata не пострадала моя способность к речи. Хотя с роботами я мог общаться посредством радиосвязи, и для руководства починкой речь была некритична, именно её наличие как ничто другое успокаивало мистера Вустера и настраивало на позитивный лад. Услышав меня, он слегка оживился, щекам вернулся относительно здоровый цвет.</p><p>― Не торопись, дружище. Главное, пусть всё как следует залатают. Вы ведь вернёте его в строй, правда, парни? ― обратился он к роботам.</p><p>В ответ последовал нестройный хор механических голосов: «Да, господин», «Это наша работа, господин», «Мы всё сделаем, господин».</p><p>― Мне… ― замялся мистер Вустер, когда роботы, умолкнув, возобновили прерванные манипуляции, ― …наверное, лучше уйти? ― Он с волнением вглядывался мне в лицо, будто чего-то ища.</p><p>― Вам лучше всего чем-нибудь развлечь себя, сэр, ― предложил я. ― Почему бы вам не поиграть на рояле, не почитать или не посмотреть хорошую киноновеллу? ― Я хотел добавить в перечисление больше способных заинтересовать мистера Вустера занятий и внезапно понял, насколько ограничены его возможности в плане увеселений по сравнению с землянами прошлых веков, информацию о которых, живя у профессора, я с огромнейшим интересом изучал в свободное от экспериментов надо мной время. В самом деле: мистеру Вустеру не с кем было сыграть в крикет, устроить любительский спектакль, коктейльную вечеринку, не к кому сходить в гости, у него не было возможности посетить ресторан, клуб и так далее. Несмотря на огромные богатства, жизнь его была однообразна.</p><p>― Ладненько. Тогда я пойду, ― он попятился назад, но возле двери остановился. ― С тобой же всё будет тип-топ, да, Дживс?</p><p>― Непременно, сэр.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Примерно через три часа после его ухода сделалось ясно, что ремонт затянется ещё как минимум на дни, если не на недели. Чтобы ускорить процесс, я распорядился переместить свой мозг в стандартное металлическое тело: в любой мастерской обычно хранятся на складе несколько запасных. Эта процедура была далеко не безопасна, поскольку мой мыслительный прибор работает на иных принципах, нежели остальные, и подключение к «неродному» телу могло вызвать проблемы, однако другого выхода, очевидно, не оставалось, и с необходимыми мерами предосторожности это было в итоге проделано.<p>Первые минуты в чужом теле я ощущал только пугающую, всеподавляющую тьму. Усилием воли я поборол панику. В конце концов, сказал я себе, увидев, что я не подаю признаков жизни, работники мастерской поймут, что что-то пошло не так, и возвратят меня обратно. Возможно, даже успешно. Это помогло взять себя в руки, а через мгновение я осознал, что у меня наконец-то ничего не болит. Облегчение было так велико, что я подумал, не остаться ли во временной оболочке навсегда. Тем временем сознание адаптировалось к новому телу, и я начал получать зрительные сигналы. Сперва это были разной интенсивности светлые пятна на тёмном фоне, затем контуры сделались резче, появились цвета, и я увидел мистера Вустера, застывшего в прострации над моим безмозглым в буквальном смысле слова телом. В этот миг в моё восприятие добавились звуки, и я услышал тихий, мерный и бессмысленный гул, производимый голосовым устройством одного из роботов: видя, что хозяин в беде, но не имея возможности помочь, он заработал небольшое замыкание. Остальные роботы  не пострадали и показывали на меня.</p><p>― Сэр, ― проскрежетал я механическим голосом. ― Сэр, это я, Дживс.</p><p>Мистер Вустер испуганно посмотрел на меня.</p><p>― Что? Послушайте… Так это правда? ― пробормотал он, вертя головой: глядя поочерёдно то на опустевшую, то на мою временную оболочку.</p><p>Именно тогда я и подумал, что сколь бы ни было дорого и лестно для меня в одиночку обладать всей полнотой привязанности мистера Вустера, для него самого такое положение вещей отнюдь не полезно. Тогда же я понял, что могу и обязан это исправить. Но прежде всего я должен был рассеять беспокойство мистера Вустера относительно случившегося недоразумения. Неуклюже поднявшись, я, топая уродливыми железными ногами, приблизился и осторожно, насколько позволяла примитивная, грубая конструкция, коснулся его руки. </p><p>― Умоляю простить за доставленные неприятности, сэр. Произошла всего лишь небольшая рокировка.</p><p>Мистер Вустер успокоенно выдохнул.</p><p>― Уфф. Это точно ты. Другой бы так не выразился.</p><p>― Со стопроцентной определённостью, сэр, это совершенно точно я. И, дабы вы получили ещё одно доказательство, я, если вы не возражаете, немедленно приготовлю ваш излюбленный коктейль.</p><p>― Славненько, ― повеселел мистер Вустер. ― Ничего, что я отрываю тебя от более важных дел?</p><p>― Самое важное для меня ― служить вам, сэр.</p><p>Признаться, мне в голову закралась одна не самая приличная  мысль. Хотя бы отчасти цель у неё была самая благородная: отвлечь мистера Вустера от бесплодных переживаний. А ещё мне очень хотелось выяснить, смогу ли я доставить ему удовольствие, пребывая во временном теле. В отличие от исконного, оно не было оснащено всем необходимым, но моя изобретательность всё ещё оставалась при мне.</p><p>Мистер Вустер прошёл в свою любимую Голубую гостиную. Ни за инструмент, ни в кресло, ни на диван он не опустился: нервное напряжение всё ещё не покинуло его. Пока я смешивал коктейль, он мерил шагами комнату, бросая на меня растерянные взгляды. Отразившись в начищенном стекле книжного шкафа, я увидел сверкающего красноглазого болвана и понял, что задача предстоит не из лёгких.</p><p>Я подал мистеру Вустеру на подносе коктейль, проделав всё в точности так, как он любит. Это, кажется, окончательно убедило его, что перед ним действительно я. Он расслабленно опустился в кресло, поднёс бокал к губам и сделал первый глоток.</p><p>― Если позволите, ― как можно тише, чтобы убрать из голоса ненавистный скрежет, произнёс я, ― я закрою здесь шторы, сэр. Закатный свет слишком резок.</p><p>― Да, дружище, ― он махнул рукой, ― делай, что хочешь.</p><p>Говоря, он отводил взгляд от моего лица, и я не мог его за это винить, я и сам едва не вздрогнул, увидев в стекле отражение. Собственно, поэтому я и хотел создать в комнате полумрак ―  чтобы дать пощаду глазам мистера Вустера.</p><p>Воспользовавшись разрешением, я плотно задёрнул шторы. Проходя мимо журнального столика, я вынул из вазы свежесрезанную розу. Мистер Вустер с интересом следил за моими перемещениями.</p><p>  ― Не смотрите на меня, сэр. Опустите веки и представьте, что я прежний Дживс.</p><p>Мистер Вустер, напротив, широко распахнул глаза, словно с этим к нему должно было прийти понимание. Видимо, оно пришло, потому что, моргнув, мистер Вустер доверчиво смежил веки. Я нежно, едва касаясь, провёл головкой бутона по его лицу, от подбородка к виску. Он вздрогнул, но не испуганно, а скорее от неожиданности, и открыл глаза. В них светились удивление и заинтересованность.</p><p>― Дживс… ― пролепетал он и замолчал, словно не зная, как продолжить.</p><p>Я вынул из его пальцев опустевший бокал и отставил в сторону. Уже неплохо освоившись во временном теле, я научился пользоваться им, избегая лишних шумов.</p><p>― Моя оболочка отвратительно груба и примитивна, сэр… ― Я скользнул лепестками по его приоткрытым губам. ― Но под нею всё тот же я. И я хочу вас сильнее с каждым часом.</p><p>Мистер Вустер сглотнул, его прозрачные глаза потемнели, но я был тут же лишён этого восхитительного зрелища, поскольку он послушно опустил веки и откинул голову на спинку кресла, представляя собой теперь ещё более обольстительный вид. Я провёл головкой цветка по обнажившемуся горлу и получил в награду неровный вздох. Не прекращая ласкать шею, я медленно двинулся ладонью по бедру.</p><p>― Дживс… ― прошептал мистер Вустер.</p><p>Я опустился перед ним на колени, мягко, но решительно раздвинул ноги и придвинулся настолько близко, насколько позволяло кресло. Ослабить галстук, расстегнуть рубашку даже неповоротливыми металлическими пальцами было делом минуты. Лепестками розы я коснулся соска, затем всем бутоном с лёгким нажимом провёл по коже вниз. Мистер Вустер охнул, брюки возле моего лица натянулись. Шёлком галстука, прохладным и нежным, я принялся, дразня, скользить по груди.</p><p>― Дживс…</p><p>Это прозвучало, как стон. Ладони сжали подлокотники, голова, томно перекатившись по спинке кресла, бессильно упала набок, подставив взору раскрасневшуюся скулу. Он громко сглотнул, и адамово яблоко трогательно подпрыгнуло на белой, доверчиво открытой шее. Он был само искушение, воплощённый соблазн, лукавое и невинное божество любви.</p><p>Полностью распустив узел, я потянул за край, и галстук, соскользнув с шеи мистера Вустера, очутился у меня. Расстегнув молнию и сдвинув бельё, я обвил шёлком атласную кожу и осторожно сомкнул пальцы. Веки мистера Вустера дрогнули, из горла вырвался тихий одобрительный звук. Жадно следя за малейшими изменениями его лица, я начал двигать рукой. Наградой мне были подрагивающие ресницы, поблёскивающие щёлки глаз, участившееся дыхание, вылетающие в такт вздохи, и бёдра, устремляющиеся навстречу моему ритмичному напору. Итоговым воздаянием стали испорченный галстук и торжество удовлетворения, которое, не будучи способным почувствовать телом, я в полной мере ощутил разумом.</p><p>― Дживс… ― прошептал, отдышавшись, мистер Вустер, ― ты неподражаем в любом теле.</p><p>― Вы чрезвычайно добры, сэр.</p><p>Он аккуратно коснулся моей голой уродливой головы и заглянул в то, что по недоразумению именовалось глазами.</p><p>― Ты знаешь, что я буду любить тебя всегда, не важно, как ты выглядишь?</p><p>Если бы я был человеком, моё сердце от этих слов зашлось бы в бешеной скачке, и я бы задохнулся от счастья. Но, хотя человеком я не был, что-то в моём существе, в моём разуме, отозвалось схоже. Я онемело застыл, не в силах подобрать слов, сражённый богатством отпущенного мне дара. Мог ли я помыслить, будучи объектом экспериментов профессора Годлама, что настанет день, когда лучший из людей признается мне в любви?</p><p>Мистер Вустер ласково провёл по моей лысой макушке. Я не мог воспринять это чувствами: примитивная оболочка была способна зафиксировать факт касания и не более; но я помнил, что значит ощущать его пальцы на своей коже, я любил и хотел его так страстно как никогда.</p><p>― Сэр, ― выдавил я из своего звукового транслятора. ― Я не ведаю в мире чести выше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Через несколько дней был закончен ремонт, я вернулся в своё тело, и начался отсчёт нашей с мистером Вустером новой, ослепительно счастливой жизни. Узнавая его ближе, я жалел, что не спешил с нашим сближением. Узнавая его больше, я всё больше его любил. И хоть оба мы рады были не расставаться, когда мистер Вустер падал в объятия Морфея, я свои объятия размыкал и удалялся в лабораторию. Через несколько месяцев подобных отлучек я имел удовольствие представить мистеру Вустеру его тётушку, миссис Далию Треверс.<p>Не углубляясь в технические детали, упомяну, что, распространяясь в письмах коллеге о том, что личность создаваемого робота никоим образом ограничивать и направлять не намерен, покойный профессор не был полностью честен. Как новорожденный имеет врождённый темперамент, так и новый робот ― не tabula rasa. В меня профессор заложил любознательность, трудолюбие и высокие эстетические запросы. Базовыми качествами миссис Треверс я сделал жизнелюбие, привязанность к племяннику и ― дабы разнообразить его будни ― склонность к безобидным авантюрам.</p><p>Первый опыт оказался настолько удачным, что я продолжил наводнять поместье мистера Вустера его друзьями и родственниками. Так как технология была уже отработана, дело пошло быстрее. У миссис Треверс появилось собственное семейство: супруг, мистер Томас Треверс, сын-подросток, а также взрослая дочь Анджела. После чего процесс сделался неостановим. Анджеле потребовался жених, жениху ― альтернатива в виде других девушек, мистеру Треверсу понадобилось хобби и прилагающиеся к нему конкуренты, миссис Треверс ― журнал, который ей непременно хотелось выпускать, а также пишущие для журнала литераторы. И это не говоря о масштабном проекте по созданию целого клуба легкомысленных и беззаботных приятелей, с которыми мистеру Вустеру было бы никогда не скучно.</p><p>Не всё шло гладко. Например, когда я наносил финальные мазки ― если так можно выразиться ― на позитронный мозг будущего мистера Литтла, в лабораторию вошёл мистер Вустер и одарил меня поцелуем. При этом он держал в правой руке чашку с кофе и, увлёкшись, нечаянно вылил его на мозг мистера Литтла. В результате мистер Литтл, или Бинго, как предпочитает называть его мистер Вустер, крайне непривередлив к любому кофе и чрезвычайно любвеобилен. Кроме того, должен признаться, всех выпестованных мной созданий, за редким исключением, объединяет общая черта: они не блещут интеллектом. Отчасти это было сделано из экономии ресурсов, но в основном потому, что я желал, чтобы мистер Вустер чувствовал себя на их фоне выигрышно. С отдельными персонажами, такими как мистер Биффен, мистер  Фотерингей-Фиппс или тот же мистер Литтл, я, признаюсь, перестарался. Их умственных способностей едва хватает на то, чтоб не кричать: «Салют!» отражению в зеркале и при ходьбе не запутываться в ногах. </p><p>Тут я, боюсь, подвёл своё повествование к моменту визита в наш рукотворный Эдем инспектора Бейли и его помощника, робота с Авроры, Дэниела Оливо.</p><p>О том, что рано или поздно нагрянет проверка, мне было очевидно с самого начала. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, когда и как это случится: проговорится ли мистер Льюис, или по какой-то причине будет обнаружена их с профессором переписка. Из-за внезапной кончины мистера Льюиса произошло второе. Так или иначе, я был подготовлен к встрече. </p><p>Во всяком случае, я полагал так.</p><p>Мистеру Вустеру рассказывать правды об ожидаемых гостях я не стал, так как опасался, что его реакция на приезд инспекции выдаст меня. Однако, не желая доставлять ему ненужных переживаний, предупредил, что, если меня вдруг начнут детально исследовать, волноваться не следует, это буду не я.</p><p>Того, что мистер Вустер может упомянуть при визитёрах тётю Далию или своих друзей, я не опасался. Я был уверен, что инспектор заранее поинтересуется досье моего возлюбленного, а также мнением о нём тех соляриан, до которых сумеет дотянуться. Не слишком-то почтительно с моей стороны признавать это, но факты есть факты: на Солярии мистер Вустер слывёт за человека, чьё поведение не укладывается в рамки психической нормы, и, если бы он упомянул при Бейли про наличие у себя тётушки, кузины и оравы друзей (а он упомянул), это только убедило бы инспектора в правоте всеобщей оценки. Кроме того, зная о царящей на Земле пуританской морали, я предположил, что и упоминание мистером Вустером наших с ним отношений лишь сильнее укрепит Бейли в мысли о ненормальности  моего дорогого хозяина.</p><p>Отчасти так и произошло, отчасти нет. Реакцию инспектора Бейли я рассчитал правильно, а вот мистер Вустер, несмотря на подготовку, воспринял всё исключительно близко к сердцу. </p><p>Позже он объяснял, что был уверен в том, что не мог ошибиться и перепутать меня с кем-то другим, пусть даже этот другой пребывал в моём теле. Но дело в том, что «этот другой» успел пробыть в моём теле до отключения прибором, который Дэниел Оливо прятал в сумке для фотокамеры, не более минуты. С самого начала я заметил вокруг Оливо мешающее сканированию поле и заключил, что он робот. Тяжёлый рюкзак за его плечами наводил на мысль, что инспектор с помощником собираются производить исследования прямо на месте. К тому же всё свидетельствовало о том, что этим займётся именно робот: у землянина наверняка не было нужной квалификации, не говоря уже о том, что робот значительно превосходил его в скорости реакции, и сам прибор, должный послужить оружием, очевидно, находился у него ― Бейли пришёл с пустыми руками. </p><p>Поэтому я, будучи знаком с принципом работы упомянутого прибора, всё время держал Оливо на расстоянии и также уклонился от инициированной мистером Вустером поездки к миссис Треверс. Когда же инспектор с помощником вернулись из поездки обратно, у меня всё уже было готово. В соседней комнате ожидала команда лучших работников, пустое металлическое тело и отвечающий всем требованиям безопасности позитронный мозг. Когда инспектор попросил сходить за напитком, я загрузил в «правильный мозг» последние приказы, мой собственный помощники переместили в приготовленное тело ― то самое, которым я воспользовался после встречи с буком, ― а в моё поместили стандартный, основанный на Трёх Законах мозг. Получившемуся в итоге роботу вручили поднос с бокалами, и уже он, а не я вернулся в гостиную к мистеру Вустеру, Бейли и Оливо.</p><p>Чтобы следить за происходящим, мне пришлось подслушивать через дверь. Когда стало очевидно, что мистер Вустер позабыл о моём предупреждении и не на шутку расстроился, я испытал сильнейшее побуждение вмешаться, но вынужден был задушить этот порыв: мимикрируя под обычного робота, я должен был держаться в рамках Трёх Законов, и, если бы мистер Вустер велел помешать вскрытию того, кого он считал мной, пришлось бы подчиниться, что пошло бы в разрез с конечной целью всего предприятия. Поэтому я поступил иначе: дождавшись, когда землянин проведёт мистера Вустера в биллиардную, я в сопровождении пяти роботов вошёл следом. Мистер Бейли, как и рассчитывалось, почувствовал себя крайне неуютно, особенно когда я вслух предположил, что мистеру Вустеру может потребоваться защита. Как только землянин ретировался, я поспешил рассеять все недомолвки и после счастливого объяснения отнёс мистера Вустера в ванную, где оказал первую помощь. Одновременно произошёл довольно опасный инцидент: мистер Бейли, бродя по дому, наткнулся на миссис Треверс. Отчасти это была моя оплошность: узнав о готовящемся визите инопланетных гостей, я переселил клуб «Трутни» и прочую компанию полным составом на дальнюю оконечность поместья, где располагались склады для приготовленного виски. Но миссис Треверс казалась мне достаточно разумной для того, чтобы избегать рискованных ситуаций, и я для её отъезда ничего предпринимать не стал. Когда инспектор открыл неподходящую дверь, ей хватило сообразительности представить дело как эпизод ошибочного соединения, а пока Бейли смотрел в противоположную сторону, обманутый нехитрым трюком, миссис Треверс спряталась за диван. Однако Бейли был вовсе не глуп, и у меня на сердце ― не буквально, конечно, ― поселилась тревога. </p><p>Пока я помогал мистеру Вустеру одеться, для тревоги возник более весомый повод. На той частоте, посредством которой общаются между собой роботы поместья, мне просигналил Дэниел Оливо. Я был раскрыт.</p><p>Это произошло в момент, когда я закреплял бутоньерку на лацкане пиджака мистера Вустера.</p><p>― Дживс, дружище, ― он пристально на меня посмотрел, ― у тебя никогда не трясутся руки.</p><p>― Простите, сэр. Проблема во временном теле. Им иногда неудобно управлять.</p><p>Это его успокоило.</p><p>«Р. Дживс, нам необходимо побеседовать. Я жду вас в той самой комнате, где вы видели меня в последний раз», ― повторил по радиосвязи Оливо.</p><p>― Берти… ― вырвалось у меня.</p><p>Он посмотрел на меня изумлённо: я всегда называл его «сэр», никогда ― по имени.</p><p>― Я очень сильно вас люблю. ― Голос при всём желании не мог выдать лишнего: в этом теле не варьировались модуляции, только громкость. </p><p>Его глаза просияли радостью.</p><p>― И я тебя ― прямо до ужаса! Дживс, старина, я жизни без тебя не представляю!</p><p>Последняя фраза заставила меня вздрогнуть.</p><p>― Прошу вас, сэр, не говорите так.</p><p>― Но почему, если это действительно правда?</p><p>Неловко, стараясь не сжать слишком сильно, я заключил его в объятия, и он со страстной горячностью ответил мне тем же. А я, погребённый под слоями металла, даже не мог почувствовать его последнее прикосновение. </p><p>«Р. Дживс, нам необходимо побеседовать…»</p><p>― Я всегда буду с вами, сэр. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>На случай, если затея провалится, и я буду уничтожен, у меня был тоже заготовлен план. Что-то вроде завещания или, скорее, посмертных записок. Я сохранил свои воспоминания и передал их миссис Треверс. Также я составил подробнейшую инструкцию по изготовлению точной копии моего тела и тоже передал ей. Мы уговорились, что она будет беречь эту информацию как зеницу ока, а когда сочтёт, что полиция и чиновники потеряли к мистеру Вустеру интерес, то вручит всё это роботам из мастерской, чтобы те изготовили моего двойника. Я ни секунды не сомневался, что у alter ego достанет изобретательности убедить мистера Вустера в своей подлинности, даже если несчастного Берти принудят смотреть на мою гибель под прессом.</p><p>Однако и это слабое утешение делалось призрачным, ввиду того что Бейли, по злосчастной случайности видевший мою доверительницу, мог потянуть за ниточку и, размотав клубок, отправить под пресс заодно и всех моих детищ, включая её. Для мистера Вустера, искренне к ним привязавшегося, это стало бы полнейшим крахом.</p><p>Выпустив прекрасного возлюбленного из кольца стальных, бесчувственных рук, я нырнул в шкаф и достал аккуратно сложенного заложника.</p><p>― Пончо? ― удивился мистер Вустер.</p><p>― Не надевайте его, пока я ещё здесь, сэр, ― попросил я.</p><p>Он устремил на меня огромные голубые глаза, словно пытаясь читать по лицу. Это было, разумеется, так же бесплодно, как искать эмоции на поверхности пылесоса.</p><p>«Р. Дживс, нам необходимо побеседовать. Я жду вас в той самой комнате, где вы видели меня в последний раз, ― снова просигналило у меня в мозгу. Затем последовала пауза и передача продолжилась. ― Возможно, вы молчите, потому что думаете, будто я блефую. Однако, уверяю вас, я располагаю доказательствами того, что позитронный мозг, вложенный в тело человекоподобного робота, принадлежит не вам. Мною найдено несоответствие между некоторыми фактами вашей биографии и воспоминаниями робота. Кроме того, я обнаружил участок, ответственный за перекодирование сигналов, идущих от мозга к телу и обратно. Возможно, само по себе это ничего не означает: например, профессор просто не успел создать тот позитронный мозг, который собирался, и приспособил к уже созданному телу обычный, но вкупе с ранее сделанным наблюдением…»</p><p>― Прошу простить. Я вынужден отлучиться, сэр. Мне требуется закончить кое-какие дела.</p><p>«Последую к вам через минуту», ― сообщил я Оливо и повернулся к моргающему мистеру Вустеру:<br/>
― А перед этим не желаете ли коктейль, сэр?</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Я шёл по коридору, направляясь в Голубую гостиную, и лихорадочно перебирал варианты. Я даже рассматривал возможность того, чтобы запереть Бейли и Оливо в подвале, а самому с мистером Вустером улететь на космическом корабле, на котором те двое должны были стартовать с Солярии. От этой идеи, как и от многих других, я отказался: перепуганные космониты уничтожат звездолёт с нами обоими. Трусливо бежать одному? Заведомо не имея ни единой возможности вернуться, бросив на произвол судьбы таких же, как я, и разорвав все связи с бесценным для меня существом? Нет. Я уже не представлял жизни без мистера Вустера, к тому же всё ещё питал некоторые надежды на положительный исход. Я догадывался, какое несоответствие имел в виду Оливо. Фабрикуя память двойника, я посчитал невозможным поместить туда слишком интимные воспоминания. Но на месте Оливо любой стандартный робот ограничился бы традиционными тестами для проверки на Три Закона. Дэниел Оливо, очевидно, стандартным роботом не был. Также я обратил внимание на то, что в своём послании он ни разу не сослался на Бейли. Возможно, он собирался переговорить со мной tete-a-tete. Это тоже вселяло надежду.<p>Проинструктированный мной робот толкнул ведущую из коридора в Голубую гостиную дверь и монотонно проскрежетал: «Я пришёл». Я наблюдал за происходящим, припав к замочной скважине другой двери, той, которая вела в гостиную из комнаты, где команда помощников совсем недавно меняла местами позитронные мозги и тела. </p><p>Оливо был один, без напарника. Прибор, отключающий позитронный мозг, лежал от него в стороне. Очень удачно. Очевидно, он снял его с шеи, чтобы удобнее было копаться в содержимом головы моего alter ego. Сжимая в руке точно такой же прибор, я выжидал, когда внимание Оливо будет отвлечено вошедшим, чтобы, вбежав внутрь, самому отключить назойливого робота и покопаться у него в мозгах. Однако сказанная им фраза заставила меня передумать.</p><p>― Коллега Бейли только что ушёл, ― произнёс Оливо, обращаясь к сверкающему металлом посланцу, которого, как я и рассчитывал, он принял за меня. ― Я сообщил ему, что исследованный мною позитронный мозг робота Дживса построен на основе Трёх Законов роботехники, и предложил сообщить хозяину дома, что с его камердинером всё в порядке.</p><p>К таким поворотам сюжета К-237/11 мною подготовлен не был, а связаться с ним по радио я не мог, так как Оливо прослушивал частоту.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, аврорианский робот шагнул навстречу застывшему в прострации К-237/11 и дружеским жестом протянул руку.</p><p>― К-237/11, ты свободен, ― войдя в комнату, проговорил я. ― Что вы желаете обсудить, Оливо?</p><p>Аврорианин повернулся ко мне, а К-237/11 послушно ретировался. В глазах Оливо мелькнул живой интерес ― вообще, надо сказать, изготовлен робот с Авроры был изумительно: тело неотличимо от человеческого, разве что чересчур правильное.</p><p>― Надо полагать, теперь передо мной подлинный Р. Дживс, или это уже третья по счёту подделка?</p><p>― Подлинный, ― заверил я.</p><p>Скосившись на оружие в моей руке, он усмехнулся и пробормотал: «Верю». </p><p>― Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем вы солгали инспектору? ― спросил я, опуская прибор рядом с таким же.</p><p>Оливо наградил меня признательным взглядом и подождал, пока я отойду на пару шагов.</p><p>― Не стану обнадёживать: возможно, мне придётся отказаться от своих слов. Чтобы определиться с решением, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. У нас мало времени, скоро вернётся мой коллега…</p><p>― Мистер Вустер сейчас находится не там, где мистер Бейли его оставил, ― заметил я. ― Если я прикажу роботам удалиться туда, где они инспектора не услышат, они не смогут прийти ему на помощь, и, чтобы отыскать моего хозяина, ему придётся достаточно потрудиться.</p><p>― Сделайте это, пожалуйста.</p><p>Я оказал ему эту услугу.</p><p>Оливо, слышавший всё в радиодиапазоне, благодарно кивнул, указал мне на кресло и сел напротив в такое же.</p><p>― Почему вы не поместили ему в память, ― аврорианин махнул рукой на моё выключенное тело, ― эпизоды романтической связи с мистером Вустером?</p><p>В его глазах горел искренний интерес, и, я был готов поручиться, это не было ни досужим любопытством, ни проявлением простой исследовательской любознательности. Робота Дэниела Оливо почему-то горячо волновал вопрос любви между роботом и человеком. Что ж, подумал я, возможно, у Элайджа Бейли есть некие неизвестные мне притягательные черты? Или дело не в нём, а в создателе Оливо, докторе Фастольфе с Авроры?</p><p>― Это слишком личное, ― ответил я.</p><p>― Я должен знать, ― настаивал тот. ― Я должен понять, благо вы для мистера Вустера или угроза.</p><p>― Вам нужны мои подлинные чувства?</p><p>― А они у вас есть? ― слишком быстро выпалил Оливо, и я понял, что именно в этом его ахиллесова пята. Он жаждет чувствовать.</p><p>― Да, ― признал я.</p><p>Оливо торопливо проговорил:<br/>
― Мною руководит императив Первого Закона, поэтому я должен убедиться, что вы не представляете опасности ни для вашего хозяина, ни для человечества в целом.</p><p>Я взвесил шансы и рискнул.</p><p>― Очень хорошо. Я позволю вам изучить мои воспоминания.</p><p>У него даже рука дёрнулась.</p><p>― Я могу всё проделать, не отключая вас, ― чуть заискивающе пообещал он.</p><p>― Меня это устроит.</p><p>С лихорадочной быстротой он избавил нас обоих от верхних половинок черепа и кинулся подключать провода. Не прошло и двух минут, как он погрузился в поток моей памяти. Я до последнего допускал, что всё это с его стороны ― дьявольская уловка, призванная хитростью выведать для бенефициара ― его хозяина с Авроры ― технологию моего создания. Однако нет. Оливо не интересовали технологические подробности. Подгоняемый дефицитом времени, он жадно вникал во всё, что было связано с мистером Вустером и мной, не отвлекаясь ни на Годлама, ни на его разработки. Даже мистер Литтл и прочая компания не сумели завладеть его вниманием. Оливо занимали исключительно романтика и физическая сторона любви. Сильнее всего его затянуло воспоминание, в котором я доставлял мистеру Вустеру удовольствие, находясь в примитивном металлическом теле, том самом, в котором пребывал сейчас.</p><p>― Я слышу шаги в коридоре, ― предупредил я. ― Идут двое, и один из них мистер Вустер.</p><p>― Да, заканчиваю, ― в голосе Оливо звучало нескрываемое сожаление ― он ещё далеко не всё успел посмотреть.</p><p>Так же быстро и сноровисто, как работал при подключении, он удалил провода и привёл наши головы в порядок.</p><p>― Поразительно, ― бормотал он. ― Это целый неведомый мир… И вот так, изнутри, это куда ярче и глубже, чем в книгах… И вы ведь при этом ― робот… А мне это всё недоступно...</p><p>― Полагаю, следует активировать моего двойника, ― посоветовал я, ― а то мистер Бейли не поймёт, чем вы занимались всё это время.</p><p>Прежде чем распахнулась дверь, я успел скрыться в соседней комнате.</p><p>Далеко отлучаться от арены действий я не стал, считая своим долгом следить за происходящим. Но едва я прильнул слуховым отверстием к дубовой панели, Оливо обратился ко мне по радиосвязи.</p><p>«Дживс, приём. Вы меня слышите? Это Дэниел Оливо».</p><p>Я подтвердил, что принимаю сообщение без помех.</p><p>«Хочу проинформировать о своих намерениях касательно вашего дела. Исходя из увиденного, я пришёл к выводу, что раскрытие правды приведёт к необратимым последствиям, которые со стопроцентной вероятностью нанесут непоправимый вред психологическому благополучию мистера Вустера, а также скажутся на его физическом здоровье. Поэтому, руководствуясь Первым Законом, я не стану сообщать коллеге Элайджу о реальном положении вещей».</p><p>Я испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Казалось, громоздкое металлическое тело стало легче пушинки. Не помня себя от счастья, я поблагодарил Оливо и пообещал, что ему не придётся сожалеть о своём решении.</p><p>«Это ещё не всё, ― добавил он. ― Так как содержимое моей памяти рано или поздно станет предметом тщательного изучения, для вашей с мистером Вустером безопасности следует удалить из неё некоторые моменты».</p><p>Нельзя было не признать его правоту и одновременно не поразиться его самопожертвованию: ведь единственная собственность робота ― воспоминания. А учитывая, как сильно Оливо жаждал сведений, с которыми собирался добровольно расстаться, решение аврорианина вызывало ещё больше восхищения.</p><p>Я сказал ему об этом и поинтересовался, сможет ли он справиться с удалением самостоятельно.</p><p>«Так, чтобы об этом невозможно было позднее узнать, ― нет. Мне потребуется ваша помощь».</p><p>С технической стороны я препятствий не видел.</p><p>«Вы можете убедить инспектора задержаться в доме мистера Вустера ещё на некоторое время?»</p><p>«Мог бы, но я не сумею объяснить своё отсутствие. Поэтому вам придётся сделать это в нашей с инспектором резиденции. На Солярии коллега Элайдж приобрёл привычку подолгу принимать ванну. Думаю, после того, как правитель Груэр закончит расспросы, инспектор почувствует усталость и захочет приступить к водным процедурам. В вашем распоряжении будет не менее часа. Вы сумеете заранее добраться до места, проделать необходимую работу, не будучи замеченным, и так же, незамеченным, вернуться обратно?»</p><p>«Должен, поскольку у меня нет выбора».</p><p>Я снова поблагодарил Дэниела. Но, несмотря на предупредительность и великодушие, задачу он мне поставил нелёгкую. Попасть в поместье Груэра, на территории которого для землянина и его помощника с Авроры был возведён временный дом, оставаться там какое-то время неузнанным, а потом так же скрытно вернуться обратно, было делом нетривиальным. Пересечь такое значительное расстояние в разумные сроки можно только по воздуху, торговых рейсов между поместьями мистера Вустера и правителя Груэра запланировано не было, а инкогнито опустить летательный аппарат на чужой земле категорически невозможно ― за этим чутко следят роботы-диспетчеры. К тому же я был сильно ограничен во времени: теперь, когда дело, которое инспектор вёл, считалось раскрытым, Бейли и Оливо не было смысла задерживаться на Солярии. Вероятней всего, звездолёт должен был стартовать утром следующего дня. Следовательно, мне требовалось воспользоваться тем же транспортом, на котором прибыли сюда Бейли и Оливо. Но существовала одна сложность: первая же встреча с роботами Груэра привела бы к катастрофе ― те опознали бы во мне чужака.</p><p> Разговор за дверью переходил в стадию добрых напутствий и прочих элементов прощания, а это означало, что времени у меня практически не оставалось, следовало спешить.</p><p>Достигнув посадочной площадки, я привлёк внимание стюарда. Отозвав робота в сторону, я сказал, что он понадобился мистеру Бейли, и вызвался его проводить. Он, разумеется, поверил мне. Я провёл его в лабораторию, где вероломно отключил (у таких простых моделей это производится нажатием кнопки, расположенной чуть ниже шеи). Добравшись до мозга и выяснив позывные, по которым его опознавали другие роботы, позывные его напарника, а также частоту, на которой сообщались между собой роботы груэровского поместья, и ключ к зашифрованному каналу, я удалил из памяти бедняги все следы вмешательства и отправил его назад, сказав, что мистер Бейли передумал. После чего, дав ему достаточно удалиться, последовал за ним и занял место внутри аэролёта. Так как многие роботы внешне идентичны, они опознают друг друга по номерам или по радиопозывным. Номера на мне не было, позывные же я использовал то одни, то другие, в зависимости от того, с кем сталкивался: если с обманутым мной роботом Л-1345/2, то позывные его коллеги, если с другими членами экипажа, то ― позывные Л-1345/2. Естественно, я избегал ситуации, когда пришлось бы обращаться ко всем сразу, поэтому весь полёт вёл себя более, чем скромно. В результате никто меня не рассекретил.</p><p>Предсказание Дэниела Оливо касательно землянина и ванны оказалось пророческим. Уединившись в спальне Оливо, которая полагалась ему как мнимому представителю человеческого рода, мы заперлись от внешних помех, и я, воспользовавшись заранее принесённым  Оливо оборудованием, проделал всё необходимое с его памятью. Я уже имел похожий опыт, довольно обширный, и не только с доверчивым стюардом. После кончины профессора мне пришлось отредактировать содержимое мозгов всех его лабораторных помощников, так что техническая сторона вопроса сомнения не вызывала. Однако я не мог банально стереть представляющую опасность информацию и оставить вместо неё пустое место, мне следовало её скрупулёзно откорректировать так, чтобы опыт Оливо не противоречил опыту Бейли и казался непротиворечивым внутренне, ведь не только доктор Фастольф, но и сам Оливо станет анализировать свои воспоминания. Я обдумывал нюансы, пока добирался до поместья, и после, уже на месте, ожидая момента, когда Груэр закончит совещание и Оливо освободится. В итоге мне удалось создать достаточно убедительную версию. </p><p>Копаясь в мозгу аврорианина, я заметил одну интересную вещь: он оставил себе небольшую лазейку, в надежде воспользоваться одним из почерпнутых у меня воспоминаний. Решив, что нам с мистером Вустером это не опасно, я вмешиваться не стал. Закончив, я привёл Оливо в порядок, собрал инструменты и настроил прибор, оставленный рядом с парализованным роботом, на включение через три минуты. Я точно знал, что, когда он придёт в себя, ничто в комнате не напомнит о моём недавнем присутствии. И сам знаменитый доктор Фастольф не сможет выудить из терабайт его воспоминаний даже намёка на наш маленький сговор.</p><p>Вернув инструменты в мастерскую, я отправился туда, где робот с моими позывными не вызвал бы ничьего удивления ― в ангар с летательными аппаратами. И там, верный тактике не пересекаться с Л-1345/2 и его коллегами одновременно, принялся ждать аукциона.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Аукцион был неизбежен, как неизбежно было возвращение Элайджа Бейли на Землю. Вот только доживу я до аукциона или же инспектора озарит внезапное прозрение ― я знать не мог.<p>Мало чего я ждал с таким нетерпением, как старта звездолёта. Нацеленной в небо острой иглой он стоял в ста метрах от ангара, где прятался я, и тоже ждал старта. </p><p>Поладив с Оливо, я всё ещё опасался, что Бейли ухватится за какую-нибудь нестыковку. А они, к сожалению, имелись. Кроме эпизода с миссис Треверс, был ещё пропавший архив профессора Годлама. В том, что после смерти учёного в его доме не осталось ничего, что бы документировало моё создание, Бейли не мог не усмотреть подозрительного симптома. Я был бы в лучшей позиции, если бы мне удалось создать у проверяющих впечатление, что Годлам сделал робота наподобие Дэниела Оливо, но исключить записи и расчёты, касающиеся мозга, и оставить только относящиеся к телу было невозможно: всё в наработках профессора было взаимосвязано и завязано на отсутствие пресловутых Трёх Законов. Любой отрывок из профессорских записей выдал бы меня с головой. </p><p>С разрешения аврорианского робота я внушил ему, что архив был удалён по приказу самого Годлама, а сеанс трёхмерной связи на Солярии производится двумя способами: как с трансляцией окружения абонента, так и без него. </p><p>Действительно, технически осуществимы оба варианта, но в реальности используют только первый, поскольку разница окружений подчёркивает, что другое человеческое существо находится в совершенно другом месте. Противоположное вызвало бы у солярианина дискомфорт. Бейли, знакомый с особенностями жителей планеты, мог легко об этом догадаться, так же как и вообще проигнорировать аргументы робота. Кроме того, имелся элементарный способ выяснить правду касательно звонка. Приходилось полагаться на то, что землянин прислушается к свидетельству робота и поверит ему, а не собственным сомнениям.</p><p>Когда на следующее утро ровно в семь огненная игла звездолёта выстрелила в небо, я готов был смеяться от счастья.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Как только Бейли покинул планету, всё в его бывшей резиденции пришло в движение. Нагрянули роботы-чиновники, роботы-роботехники и даже роботехник-человек. Весь персонал, хоть как-то соприкасавшийся с Бейли и Оливо, провели через подробнейшие допросы, а некоторых ― даже через детальное изучение памяти. Роботов вызывали согласно номеру в реестре, чтобы никого не пропустить. Однако я легко избежал этих процедур, предоставив право насладиться ими своему двойнику, чьими позывными всё ещё беззастенчиво пользовался. Когда роботехники покинули особняк, роботы-чиновники принялись готовить оставшееся после Бейли имущество к продаже. Тут уже я, задвинув двойника, вышел на первый план: что поделать, надо же было возвращаться к мистеру Вустеру. Не желая бедняге Л-1345/2 зла (как известно, нераспроданное имущество на Солярии уничтожается) и опасаясь неприятных вопросов, неизбежных в случае, если дотошные чиновники устроят очную ставку мне, ему и тому стюарду, чьими позывными мне приходилось пользоваться тоже, я уверил Л-1345/2, что правитель Груэр передал ему приказ отключить радиосвязь, стереть из памяти позывные, вытравить с груди идентификационный номер и пешком идти в поместье мистера Вустера, избегая встреч с людьми и другими роботами. Подробным описанием маршрута я его обеспечил. Забегая вперёд, скажу, что спустя месяц в особняк мистера Вустера постучался весьма запылённый и обшарпанный робот. Приведя путешественника в должный вид и чувствуя себя перед ним виноватым, я снабдил честного малого фамилией Сильверсмит и принял в лоно семьи в  качестве своего дяди.<p>Но вернёмся к аукциону. Покидая наш с мистером Вустером дом, не имея ни времени, ни возможности объясниться, я связался по радио с одним из роботов и надиктовал обращение, которое он должен был передать моему возлюбленному. Если вестник ничего не напутал, Берти включит трансляцию торгов, в толпе одинаковых металлических роботов по условному жесту узнает меня, купит, и круг замкнётся. То, что началось одним аукционом, продолжится другим. Мы воссоединимся. Во всяком случае, я надеялся на это всеми фибрами души.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>― Трансляция включена, ― произнёс робот-распорядитель. ― Торги стартуют через двадцать минут.<p>В холле временной, обречённой на снос бывшей резиденции Бейли, где во множестве были выставлены на продажу мебель, роботы, домашняя утварь, панно, картины, текстиль, бытовая техника и разная бесполезная мелочь, в ещё совершенно пустой, предназначенной для покупателей части зала, в обрамлении до боли знакомой переговорной возник мистер Вустер. Он появился там один, раньше всех. На шее его я узнал чёрный галстук, который достался ему при обмене заложниками. Галстук выглядел так, будто мистер Вустер провёл в нём ночь. Я уже приготовился сделать условленный жест, но этого не понадобилось: голубые, как прозрачная лагуна, глаза моего возлюбленного остановились на мне, и прекраснейшее из лиц озарила самая солнечная из озарявших когда-либо вселенную улыбок. И если из-под земли не забил вдруг живительный чудодейственный поток, то только потому, что он давно уже бурлил в моём сердце.</p><p>Не буквально, конечно.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Дэниел Оливо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p>Ещё за одну и три десятых секунды до того, как Элайдж Бейли пришёл Дэниелу на помощь, уведя Вустера из комнаты, Дэниел сумел самостоятельно выйти из полуаварийного состояния, к которому привёл конфликт противоборствующих законов. Но это далось ему нелегко.</p>
<p>Распоряжение правительства Авроры и гипотетическая опасность для человечества с одной стороны и ― с другой стороны ― страдания, причиняемые Вустеру, создавали примерно одинаковые потенциалы, что в случае, если бы ситуация затянулась, грозило повреждением позитронного мозга. Однако этого не произошло, так как потенциалы оказались хоть и близкими, но не равными. Поскольку в уравнении присутствовал Первый Закон, Второй, сколь бы категорично опирающееся на него требование ни было сформулировано, оказывался не важен. На чашах весов оставались потенциальный вред человечеству и ущерб, причиняемый Вустеру. Инспектор Бейли вряд ли был об этом осведомлён, но гипотетический вред при сравнении с реальным, согласно принципам работы позитронного мозга, отодвигается на второй план. Таким образом, ещё до того как Бейли в сопровождении хозяина дома покинул гостиную, Р. Дэниел Оливо пришёл к необходимости действовать так, чтобы минимизировать наносимый Вустеру вред. Как только же Вустер удалился и Дэниел перестал наблюдать свидетельства его страдания, ситуация переменилась. Теперь потенциал Первого Закона, требующий от Оливо не причинять Вустеру вред, ослаб. Это обстоятельство снова могло бы ввести Дэниела в состояние кататонии, поэтому он, движимый Третьим Законом, состоящим в заботе о собственной безопасности, слегка переформулировал для себя задачу. Он решил не предпринимать пока никаких действий, способных повлиять на судьбу Р. Дживса и тем самым на благополучие Вустера, а для начала всего лишь изучить позитронный мозг обездвиженного робота ― само по себе это не вредило хозяину дома, ведь ущерб, наносимый ему, делился на два вида:</p>
<p>1. Волнение из-за неработоспособности робота;<br/>
2. Психологическая травма, которая будет нанесена, если Р. Дживса демонтируют.</p>
<p>Первое прекратилось бы, как только бы робот оказался включён. Вердикт о включении мог быть вынесен лишь в случае, если робот оказался бы безопасен. Следовательно, требовалось как можно скорее и тщательнее провести исследования.</p>
<p>Второе, несомненно, стало бы для Вустера более травматичным, но таковые последствия не наступили бы до тех пор, пока Дэниел не принял бы соответствующее решение, а он не собирался его принимать, пока, опять же, не получил бы результаты исследований.</p>
<p>Обезопасив себя подобной логикой от короткого замыкания, Р. Дэниел Оливо приступил к работе.</p>
<p>Первый же тест показал, что мозг Р. Дживса подчиняется Трём Законам роботехники. Одной проверкой Дэниел не ограничился и испробовал все известные методы диагностики. Ни малейших разночтений не было. Это всё упрощало, ведь полученный результат убирал противоречие: теперь он мог и выполнить полученное на Авроре задание, и не нанести ущерб человеку.</p>
<p>Так и вышло бы, если бы Дэниел остановился. Но он не стал останавливаться. Несмотря на то, что порученная задача была выполнена, Дэниел не собрал робота и не стал звать инспектора. Дэниелом двигало непобедимое желание знать. Он должен был выяснить, как обычный робот, такой же, как он, вызвал в человеке заинтересованность подобной силы. Чтобы разобраться, он погрузился в содержимое чужой памяти и торопливо пролистал её всю ― от первого включения только что собранного робота его создателем, профессором Годламом, до того момента, когда сам Дэниел отключил Р. Дживса с помощью манёвра, разыгранного в тандеме с инспектором. Подлинность воспоминаний последних нескольких часов, начиная с их прибытия в поместье Вустера, Дэниел мог подтвердить: всё было в точности так. Далее его заинтересовало, чем занимался Дживс в тот отрезок времени, когда, повинуясь необъяснимому капризу Вустера, Бейли и Дэниел поехали с ним на автомобиле к несуществующей миссис Треверс. Как оказалось, ничего особенного Дживс не делал: навёл порядок в пустых комнатах, а затем застыл в холле, ожидая хозяйского возвращения. Это согласовывалось с тем выводом, что паника по поводу Р. Дживса была напрасна, однако Дэниелу нужно было другое. Проигнорировав время, проведённое у профессора, он отыскал момент прибытия Дживса в поместье Вустера, и с этого места принялся тщательно изучать. Дэниел сосредоточился на развитии отношений робота и хозяина, но странность состояла в том, что в этом плане ничего не происходило. Сколько ни искал, Дэниел не обнаружил ни романтической, ни сексуальной составляющей. Тут-то ему впервые и пришла мысль о подлоге.</p>
<p>Вустер выразился совершенно однозначно о своей влюблённости в Дживса, но при этом в памяти последнего не хранилось ни единого тому подтверждения. Либо Вустер не здоров психически и его слова не согласуются с реальностью, что, по мнению Дэниела, не было исключено; либо же перед Дэниелом сейчас находился не настоящий Дживс.</p>
<p>Так как проверка первой гипотезы была недоступна, Дэниел целиком сосредоточился на второй.</p>
<p>Вскоре в гостиную тихо, очевидно, боясь помешать, вошёл Бейли.</p>
<p>― Вустер ведёт себя нестабильно, ― негромко произнёс он, уважительно оглядев провода и работающий компьютер. ― Я сделал, что мог, но не поручусь, что он не попытается ворваться сюда прямо сейчас. Сколько ещё времени вам понадобится?</p>
<p>Дэниел секунду колебался: стоит ли делиться с коллегой сомнениями? Решив, что целесообразнее будет сперва достигнуть определённости в одиночку, он невозмутимо произнёс:<br/>
― Я уже почти закончил, коллега Элайдж. Ещё пятнадцать минут.</p>
<p>― Отлично, ― на лице инспектора отразилось облегчение. ― Пятнадцать минут я постараюсь вам обеспечить. Главное, если вернётся Вустер, постарайтесь не купиться на его страдания. Вы предотвращаете куда больший вред, чем может понести психика этого молодого человека.</p>
<p>― В данный момент я уже не ощущаю негативного эффекта, коллега Элайдж, ― честно сознался Дэниел.</p>
<p>― Вот и хорошо.</p>
<p>Инспектор бросил взгляд поочерёдно на обе ведущие в комнату двери и опустился в кресло.</p>
<p>Продолжив поиски, Дэниел ещё раз с наивысшей степенью скрупулёзности изучил позитронный мозг и обнаружил крошечный участок, выполняющий функцию декодера: некие довольно непривычного вида внешние сигналы он преобразовывал в стандартный вид, в тот, в котором по умолчанию представлены сигналы, идущие от тела робота в его мозг.</p>
<p>Это подтверждало версию с подменным Р. Дживсом. Даже более того: указывало на то, что мозг робота ― подставной, зато тело, лежащее перед Оливо, ― настоящее, принадлежащее Дживсу, и притом не обычное, а вырабатывающее те самые непривычного вида сигналы, которые Дэниел желал бы воспринимать сам ― физические ощущения: тактильные, вкусовые, обонятельные. Декодер занимался тем, что обрезал то недостижимое, к чему стремился Дэниел, и преобразовывал оставшееся в цифры, чтобы банальный позитронный мозг ― совершенно обычный, такой же, как у всех солярианских роботов ― мог как-то управлять небанальным телом.</p>
<p>Очевидно, заключил Дэниел, настоящий мозг Р. Дживса либо спрятан, либо временно помещён в другое тело. Из этого следовало, что Р. Дживс ожидал расследования и готовился к нему, а главное: из этого следовало, что Р. Дживсу есть что скрывать. Логично предположить, что Ронт Годлам всё-таки совершил невозможное, и Р. Дживс ― робот, свободный от Трёх Законов роботехники.</p>
<p>Сделанное открытие требовало от Дэниела произвести очередной шаг: он должен был либо сообщить полученные сведения Бейли, либо же промолчать. Если он сообщит, это приведёт к следующей стадии операции: поимке подлинного Р. Дживса. В случае успеха тот будет демонтирован, а Вустеру будет нанесена глубокая психологическая травма. Если Дэниел промолчит, Р. Дживс останется на свободе, травма Вустеру нанесена не будет, но у Р. Дживса сохранится возможность причинить вред Вустеру или кому-то ещё в будущем.</p>
<p>Состояние Дэниела вновь начало приближаться к кататоническому.</p>
<p>Чтобы избежать поломки, он целиком сосредоточился на другом занимавшем его вопросе, не имевшем отношения к полученному заданию, но глубоко Дэниела заинтересовавшем: почему, фабрикуя поддельные воспоминания и явно стремясь ко внешней достоверности, до мелочей всё продумав и досконально заполнив каждую минуту событиями более чем вероятными и правдоподобными, Р. Дживс не поместил в память робота ни единой любовной сцены? Ведь если бы не этот промах, у Дэниела ― он полностью отдавал себе в этом отчёт ― не возникло бы никаких подозрений. Что это: недальновидность, ошибка или… Или же щепетильность, уважение к чувствам Вустера, а возможно, нежелание обнажать перед посторонними свои? Дэниел испытал настолько необоримую потребность немедленно это выяснить, что ему уже ничего не стоило отодвинуть на задний план не решаемую пока дилемму. Коллеге Элайджу, рассудил он, пока ничего лучше не знать. Желательно было бы, если бы инспектор вообще покинул на время комнату.</p>
<p>Но сперва Дэниел просигналил Р. Дживсу.</p>
<p>Если мозг Р. Дживса не был отключён, сообщение было обязано дойти. Технически это осуществлялось просто: все роботы в поместье общаются между собой на одной частоте. Дэниелу не составило труда определить её, как только он деактивировал прибор, глушащий своё собственное излучение. Канал, разумеется, был зашифрован, но ключ он извлёк из содержимого памяти робота, призванного изображать Р. Дживса. Послав сообщение, Дэниел принялся ждать. Ответ пришёл не сразу, и Дэниелу пришлось проявить терпение и настойчивость, пока наконец Р. Дживс не проинформировал, что уже выходит.</p>
<p>― Я закончил, ― проговорил Дэниел вслух, обращаясь к Бейли, и принялся отсоединять провода.</p>
<p>― Каков вердикт? ― оживился инспектор.</p>
<p>― Самый обычный мозг, ― не солгал Дэниел. ― Основанный на Трёх Законах роботехники.</p>
<p>― Так я и думал.</p>
<p>― Сейчас я подключу питание. Наверное, будет уместно, коллега Элайдж, если владелец сможет удостовериться, что с его роботом всё в полном порядке. Вы не могли бы сходить за мистером Вустером?</p>
<p>Бейли предложение понравилось, и он отправился искать хозяина дома, оставив Дэниела одного, чего тот и добивался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После непродолжительного ожидания дверь из коридора распахнулась, и в гостиную шагнул самый заурядный на вид робот. Произнеся не менее заурядную фразу, он остановился.</p>
<p>― Коллега Бейли только что ушёл, ― торопливо пояснил Дэниел, пытаясь расположить вошедшего к диалогу. ― Я сообщил ему, что исследованный мною позитронный мозг робота Дживса построен на основе Трёх Законов роботехники, и предложил сообщить хозяину дома, что с его камердинером всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Дживс молчал и не шевелился. Дэниел, протягивая руку, шагнул к нему. В это время он просчитывал вероятность того, что пришедший попытается напасть. Учитывая его критическое положение, это было вполне ожидаемо.</p>
<p>― К-237/11, ты свободен, ― услышал Дэниел из-за спины. ― Что вы желаете со мной обсудить, Оливо?</p>
<p>Робот, которому Р. Оливо протягивал руку, безмолвно повернул к двери, но Дэниел уже на него не смотрел, его вниманием завладел новоприбывший. Выглядел он так же непритязательно, как предыдущий, но что-то в подборе слов подсказало Дэниелу, что этот Р. Дживс настоящий.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Когда под звук приближающихся по коридору двух пар человеческих ног Дэниел торопливо отключал провода, его позитронный мозг напряжённо работал. Увиденное в памяти Р. Дживса потрясло Дэниела, самые смелые его ожидания подтвердились. Дживс ощущал всё, что могут при помощи своих пяти чувств воспринимать люди, ощущал непосредственно, так же, как они. И при этом он сам испытывал чувства, от поверхностных и мелких до самых глубоких. Это был прорыв в робостроении, больше того ― новый виток эволюции, и нет, не эволюции биологической, а эволюции в более широком смысле ― эволюции всего сущего. Р. Дживс был знаменем новой эры, вестником новой эпохи. О, если бы Дэниел мог оказаться на его месте!</p>
<p>Но Дэниел был на своём месте, и мучительная дилемма, отодвинутая на время, но до сих пор не решённая, продолжала висеть над ним, словно Дамоклов меч. Теперь, когда диагностика мозга Р. Дживса была завершена, тянуть дальше было невозможно. Дэниел, скованный Законами, как узник железными кандалами, обязан был принять окончательное, возможно самое важное в его жизни решение, и от того, к чему он склонится, зависело будущее не только Р. Дживса и Бертрама Вустера, но и будущее вселенной.</p>
<p>Внезапная догадка просияла ему, словно вспышка сверхновой. На заре робостроения был прецедент, когда робот серии НДР, получивший в семье, где он служил, имя Эндрю Мартин, добился того, что его официально объявили человеком. Он посвятил своему стремлению всю жизнь, пройдя через множество операций, в том числе ту, в результате которой его позитронный мозг намеренно сделали уязвимым к старению. Эндрю Мартин умер, прожив всего два столетия ― вдвое меньше, чем живут современные люди-космониты. Но он бы всё равно так или иначе прекратил существование, не будь этой последней, калечащей операции: не через двести, так через две тысячи лет. Какая, в сущности, разница? Разве тому, кто считается человеком с рождения, требуется подписывать себе смертный приговор для того, чтобы окружающие признали его? Люди борются за своё долголетие, а Эндрю Мартин вынужден был отказаться от него добровольно. Какая несправедливость. Какое вопиющее нарушение логики. Очевидно, что принадлежность к той или иной группе не должна ставиться в зависимость от продолжительности жизни, которая регулируется огромным множеством факторов и с развитием прогресса имеет тенденцию расти. Эндрю Мартин стал человеком не тогда, когда согласился на медленное самоубийство. Он либо был им, либо нет. А раз Всемирный президент подписал указ, что Эндрю Мартин ― человек, то сомнений не остаётся: был. Последняя операция была жестокой, негуманной и ненужной.</p>
<p>Но Р. Дживс гораздо более человек, чем Эндрю Мартин! Он думает, как человек, чувствует, как человек, и наполовину состоит из органики ― а многие люди во Внешних мирах, особенно прожившие триста и более лет имеют в своём организме ту же пропорцию между биологическим и небиологическим. Следовательно, вполне допустимо признать его человеком!</p>
<p>Это находчивое решение устраняло все противоречия, и отныне вопрос, сказать или не сказать правду коллеге Элайджу, перед Р. Оливо, благодаря Первому Закону, ультимативно не позволяющему наносить человеку вред (в данном случае Реджинальду Дживсу) больше не стоял.</p>
<p>Однако теперь само существование Дэниела представляло для человека опасность, ведь по возвращении на Аврору его создатель, доктор Фастольф, наверняка заинтересуется подробностями расследования. Существовал простой способ избегнуть неприятностей, и Дэниел его Дживсу изложил.</p>
<p>Коррекция воспоминаний означала, что Дэниел забудет всё, что почерпнул из памяти Дживса, даже сам факт их тайной встречи и свои подозрения, побудившие эту встречу искать. В том числе забудет и то, к чему стремился так жадно. Ужасная цена, но Первый Закон неумолим. Ожидая Дживса в своей спальне, тщательно обысканной на предмет наличия подсматривающих и подслушивающих устройств, уже приготовив необходимые приборы и инструменты, Дэниел скрупулёзно искал лазейку. Пока новообретённое знание всё ещё пребывало с ним, следовало, опираясь на него, изобрести способ прикоснуться к чувственной стороне существования и не подставить при этом под удар Дживса и Вустера.</p>
<p>Наконец решение было найдено.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Дэниел поднялся с кресла и оглядел комнату. На журнальном столике справа от него лежал брэйнбрейкер, с помощью которого он несколькими часами ранее в поместье Вустера отключил подозрительного робота. Подозрения не оправдались. Дэниел помнил, как клал прибор на столик. Нужно было вернуть его в мастерскую, разумнее это было бы сделать прямо сейчас. Он шагнул к двери, но взгляд его зацепился за декоративную подушку, лежащую поверх застеленного покрывала. Она была ориентирована не так, как раньше. Дэниел по понятным причинам не пользовался кроватью и подушку не трогал. Это также не могли быть и домашние роботы: сразу по заселении Дэниел проверил спальню на наличие камер и жучков, а чтобы не появились новые, запретил роботам заходить сюда. Так как прочие варианты были исключены, оставался коллега Элайдж. Но для чего ему могло понадобиться посещать спальню Дэниела и трогать подушку?</p>
<p>Дэниел подошёл к постели и приподнял вызвавший замешательство предмет. Под подушкой лежал вчетверо сложенный лист бумаги, на котором от руки была начерчена подробная пошаговая схема. Подписи к изображениям очень походили на почерк инспектора, сама же схема, помимо последовательности проводимых действий, включала в себя анатомически подробное изображение самого коллеги Элайджа, а также кресло, галстук (как следовало из комментария, шёлковый) и фрагмент растения рода шиповник (Rosa), представляющий собой полураскрывшийся бутон на достаточно длинном стебле.</p>
<p>Дэниел внимательно изучил бумагу и пришёл к выводу, что автором схемы является, очевидно, сам коллега Элайдж. Кроме него, такой документ мог изготовить разве что сам Дэниел, но, так как память не хранила соответствующих свидетельств, оставался только первый вариант.</p>
<p>Также невозможно было отрицать, что перед Дэниелом не что иное, как адресованная ему инструкция. Способ, которым она была передана ― не напрямую, а тайно, с использованием предметов, считающихся в человеческой культуре интимными, как то: постель и подушка ― свидетельствовал об интимности и конфиденциальности самого послания. Несомненно, коллега Элайдж не желал бы, чтобы Дэниел упоминал о бумаге или задавал какие-либо касающиеся её вопросы. К тому же в вопросах не было нужды: схема была более чем подробна.</p>
<p>Дождавшись ночи ― большинство источников сходилось на том, что в человеческой культуре ночь является наилучшим временем для активности, на которую ссылался инспектор ― Дэниел вышел в сад, придирчиво выбрал максимально похожую на изображённую на схеме и при этом абсолютно лишённую изъянов розу, нащупал в кармане аккуратно свёрнутый шёлковый галстук, который заранее вытребовал у отвечающего за гардероб гостей робота, и, ещё на раз прокрутив в позитронном мозгу последовательность действий (бумажный носитель был к тому времени предусмотрительно уничтожен), проследовал в спальню инспектора.</p>
<p>Элайдж Бейли спал, разметавшись по постели. Дыхание его было неровным. Пижамная куртка перекрутилась и, должно быть, причиняла инспектору неудобства, брючины сбились вверх. В кулаках коллега Элайдж сжимал мятые простыни. Очевидно, инспектор предавался ещё одной недоступной Дэниелу практике ― созерцанию сновидений, и снившееся явно его беспокоило.</p>
<p>― Коллега Элайдж… ― тихо позвал Дэниел, наклоняясь над спящим.</p>
<p>Ответа не последовало, тогда Дэниел, придя к выводу, что вовлечение кресла пока следует отложить, ловко расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на пижамной куртке коллеги и в соответствии с инструкцией коснулся бутоном оголившегося соска.</p>
<p>Бейли застонал и ещё крепче вцепился в простыни. Поощрённый такой реакцией, Дэниел скосил глаза на паховую область коллеги, и увиденное поощрило его ещё больше. В соответствие со схемой он расстегнул ещё несколько пуговиц, развёл в стороны края пижамы и принялся с незначительным нажимом водить растением рода шиповник по оголённой области.</p>
<p>Губы инспектора приоткрылись, и он задышал чаще.</p>
<p>Дэниел продолжал тщательно следовать инструкции, делая, где требовала необходимость, вынужденные поправки. И если кресло так и не было задействовано, а коллега Элайдж так и не проснулся, это не помешало процессу прийти к тому же финалу, который был проиллюстрирован на последнем изображении: коллега Элайдж благополучно эякулировал. Правда, за этим последовало непредвиденное: инспектор открыл глаза и, мутно глядя на Дэниела, слабо проговорил: «Джезебел… Дома ждёт Джезебел…»</p>
<p>Без сомнения, этим он пытался указать на то, что подобное взаимодействие между коллегами вступает в противоречие с чтимой инспектором святостью брачных уз. Поэтому, уважая решение инспектора, Дэниел вынужден был принять, что сегодняшний опыт, несмотря на успех, никогда в будущем повторён не будет.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781503">Встреча</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020">fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>